


MSN Madness

by The_Wannabe_666



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, G1 Megatron never has the same username, M/M, Seekers being Seekers, emotionally disturbed Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 70,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wannabe_666/pseuds/The_Wannabe_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack devises a device that allows for communication between different universes using MSN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Started (Movie verse)

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken down from FF.net because it isn't classified as a story.

**Getting Started**  
Sam Witwicky was bored. He was on Diego Garcia; home to NEST (No Extraterrestrials Stopping Today; Sam had no clue what NEST stood for). There had been a few more new arrivals (Autobot and Decepticon) to Earth.

The Autobots included Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Prowl and First Aid. The Decepticons had been rumored to be Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dead End, Swindle and Vortex; though these were only guesses.

One day Sam had been on MSN talking to Michaela when Wheeljack had walked in; asked what he was doing and walked out when he had been given an answer muttering about how he could do better. That had been two weeks ago (and since then he had found out about Wheeljack’s like of things that went boom).

Now here he was waiting for Wheeljack to finish on what he was working on (no one knew what it was but they all believed it would blow up). Not too long after Wheeljack came out with a device that he hooked up to the computer.

“Sam; this will allow you to talk on MSN in multiple universes, uh I have to talk to Ratchet now but you can always tell me how it went. If I don’t find out by the explosion first. Have fun!”

He transformed and sped out before Sam could ask him about the comment on explosions, did he really want to risk everything just to relieve his boredom. Yes he could and he did.

It worked. By the looks of it there were six different chat rooms that he had access to. Well he had risked enough by turning the machine on; maybe he would stick to his own universe to start with.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Peace_leader_1 (Optimus Prime)

Chrome _ Cannon (Chromia)

Traffic_Accident_1 (Sideswipe)

Master _ Disaster (Wheeljack)

Hatchet _On _The _Loose (Ratchet)

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 (Megatron)

Treacherous _Star (Starscream)

Comm _ Officer _ 6 (Soundwave)

Blue _ Thunder (Thundercracker)

Purple _Warp _ 158 (Skywarp)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman 217: Is anyone on?

Traffic _Accident _ 1: Hi Sam. 

Ladiesman217: Hi Sideswipe. :3

Ladiesman217: Where’s Sunstreaker? 

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: With the Hatchet. He tried pranking Prowl.

Ladiesman217: Ouch! 

Chrome _ Cannon has signed on

Chrome _ Cannon: Hi boys!

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: Hi Chromia. I have to go; Sunstreaker implicated me and Prowl is on the warpath.

Traffic _ Accident _ 1 has signed off

Ladiesman217: How is Ironhide?

Chrome _ Cannon: Still at the Lennox’s. Cannot wait until he returns

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed on

Treacherous _Star has signed on

Blue _ Thunder has signed on

Treacherous _Star: Why are we on here again? This is just Autobots whining about their little problems.

Purple _Warp _ 158: Then you should feel at home. :D.

Ladiesman217: Hi whoever you are.

Purple _Warp _ 158: Skywarp.

Blue _ Thunder: Thundercracker.

Treacherous _Star: Air Commander Starscream. You should show respect to those who know more than you boy!

Chrome _ Cannon: Oh why you three? Give me Swindle and Vortex any day.

Blue _ Thunder: Thanks. :P

Hatchet _On _The _Loose has signed on

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Sam where is that guardian of yours; he missed his regular check up.

Ladiesman217: Taking Michaela back to her place.

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: That youngling has less sense in his processor than a toaster. He better get back soon. Screamer stop harassing the boy; you know he is fragile, both mentally and physically.

Treacherous _Star: For once we agree medic. Well since before the war began at any rate.

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: At least your username is correct. :D.

Treacherous _Star: I blame Megatron

Chrome _ Cannon: Yay! Ironhide has returned. GTG. BYE.

Chrome _ Cannon has signed off

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed on

Peace_leader_1 has signed on

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: You blame me for WHAT Useless?

Treacherous _Star: N-n-nothing Megatron.

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: His upbringing Megatron. Admit it you screwed up big time.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: I did no such thing.

Peace_leader_1: I agree brother

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: See even Optimus agrees with me! :P

Peace_leader_1: No I agree with Ratchet. He was perfectly sane until you raised him!

Ladiesman217: WHAT! You raised Starscream? What happened?

Blue _ Thunder: You don’t want to know.

Purple _Warp _ 158: It is better off not being known.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: At least they are being polite and not jumping each other.

Ladiesman217: Huh?

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: They are Seeker; meaning they interface… A LOT.

Treacherous _Star: Not that much.

Comm _ Officer _ 6 has signed on

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Starscream: lying

Purple _Warp _ 158: Ya don’t think Soundwave. How is your lady love satellite doing?

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Query: too personal

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Soundwave get back to work!

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Soundwave: acknowledges

Comm _ Officer _ 6 has signed off

Ladiesman217: Why does he continuously say his name?

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: That’s just Soundwave fleshie

Peace_leader_1: I have to go and mediate between the twins and Prowl.

Treacherous _Star: Put them in the brig!

Ladiesman217: Why do you hate them so much?

Purple _Warp _ 158: Two words human.

Blue _ Thunder: Jet Judo

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: I agree; Prowl has already banned it and I have threatened them with being turned into toasters.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: That won’t work. Believe me if threats worked I would have a loyal second.

Treacherous _Star: I ruled the Decepticons for ten thousand years. Go frag yourself.

Purple _Warp _ 158: That was petty; even for you.

Treacherous _Star: SHUT UP!

Purple _Warp _ 158: Make me!

Peace_leader_1: That’s mature! Brother, get control of your mechs!

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: If only that would work. 

Ladiesman217: Like your username Megatron. 666 really work for you.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: It was randomly generated; why would that number suit me?

Ladiesman217: In a certain Earth religion; 666 is the number of the devil.

Ladiesman217: Yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss! Now I like it more.

Peace_leader_1: I have to go mediate.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Yeah, cause your mechs cannot even defend one mud ball without you.

Peace_leader_1 has signed off

Treacherous _Star: Would you like me to?

Blue _ Thunder: I would

Purple _Warp _ 158: Of course you would; you like to watch!  

Blue _ Thunder: And Starscream likes to dominate!

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Uggh. I am leaving if I know what you are going to do.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed off

Ladiesman217: Ratchet; what’s happening?

Treacherous _Star: Ooh. We’re scaring the boy. TC put your hand on your wing and rub!

Blue _ Thunder: Okay; just as long as you’re licking Warps canopy.

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Well Sam I believe it is what you call phone sex. 

Purple _Warp _ 158: Harder, Screamer!

Treacherous _Star: Warp, put your hand a little lower. TC are you still fondling your canopy!

Blue _ Thunder: Yes Air Commander! Oh Primus I am.

Purple _Warp _ 158: Get here quickly slagger.

Ladiesman217: I think I might have another breakdown!

Purple _Warp _ 158: Finally!

Treacherous _Star: Took your time! Get your aft over here TC.

Treacherous _Star has signed off

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed off

Blue _ Thunder has signed off

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Now you know why they say that Seekers have interfacing on the processor. I will be there shortly to give you a scan.

Hatchet _On _The _Loose has signed off

Master _ Disaster has signed on

Master _ Disaster: How is it going Sam?

Ladiesman217: Ok, seeing as… oh just read the script above.

Master _ Disaster: Oh! 

Ladiesman217: Was Starscream really raised by Megatron?

Master _ Disaster: Yeah; he really screwed up there. That was before he went evil.

Ladiesman217: He was GOOD! RATCHET! 

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Master _ Disaster: *Sigh* at least he could have of told me if my invention was working. .

Master _ Disaster has signed off

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeljack sat in his lab moaning about how he didn’t know if his invention was working properly, but perked up when he thought that Sam was on MSN a lot. It had seemed that Ratchet had dragged Sam off to med bay for a full check up.

He would be out soon enough.


	2. Ghost in the Machine (G1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had forgotten how bad some of these chapters were. I don't have the drive to change anything so they are getting put up as they were.

**Ghost in the Machine**  
Sam had just been released by Ratchet from the med bay; he kind of had a mild breakdown after chatting on MSN to half the Autobot and Decepticon armies. Last week.

Now he was once again bored. School didn’t go back in for another month and Bumblebee had left for a mission with Sideswipe, Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl. He was left with one option.

Wheeljack’s MSN. He thought he would try another universe as he really didn’t want to talk to the Seekers after what they did last time.

Hmm. That one seemed interesting.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 (Rodimus Prime)

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 (Ultra Magnus)

Speed _ Talker (Blurr)

Death _ in _ Pink (Arcee)

Autobot _ Spike (Spike Witwicky)

Master _ Disaster (Wheeljack)

Purple _ Fusion (Galvatron)

Con _ Bunny (Cyclonus)

Mr _ Identical (Sweep)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream)

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9 (Soundwave)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Autobot _ Spike has signed on

Autobot _ Spike: Hello

Ladiesman217: So what’s happening?

Autobot _ Spike: Nothing much. Just hanging out with the Autobots. Who are you?

Ladiesman217: Sam Witwicky. You?

Autobot _ Spike: Spike Witwicky. I don’t know you.

Ladiesman217: Yeah I am currently in another universe to you.

Autobot _ Spike: How are you talking to me then?

Ladiesman217: Wheeljack invented something that worked. :D

Autobot _ Spike: Wheeljack here unfortunately offlined a couple of years ago in an attack on Autobot city.

Ladiesman217: Damn. Autobot city?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 has signed on

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Autobot city has been the centre of Autobot life here on Earth for some time now.

Autobot _ Spike: Hello Rodimus: Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. 

Ladiesman217: Hello

Purple _ Fusion has signed on

Con _ Bunny has signed on

Mr _ Identical has signed on

Purple _ Fusion: He is a worse Prime than his predecessor!

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Hello Galvatron. Still insane?

Mr _ Identical: Unfortunately, Yes.

Purple _ Fusion: Which one of you is this… Never mind I will shoot you all!

Con _ Bunny: Master, it is too hard to find good soldiers now days.

Purple _ Fusion: Are you telling me how to do my job Cyclonus?

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 has signed on

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Someone needs to!

Autobot _ Spike: GTG. Carly came home with Daniel.

Autobot _ Spike has signed off

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Cyclonus, love the username, XD

Con _ Bunny: I cannot change it; someone won’t let me! T_T

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Someone like me Cyclonus

Con _ Bunny: Aren’t you dead yet?

Ghost _ Seeker: Nope

Purple _ Fusion: STTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM. When I get my hands on you; you will be DEAD you hear me!

Purple _ Fusion has signed off

Ladiesman217: So Starscream is dead and the leader of the Decepticons is Galvatron: who is insane?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Yep

Con _ Bunny: Mostly…

Ghost _ Seeker: I’m not dead. Just stripped of my shell.

Mr _ Identical: Please don’t possess me!

Ghost _ Seeker: Which one are you? At least the Seekers had different colours. Now if you interfaced another Sweep it really would be like ‘facing yourself.

Ladiesman217: What is with Seekers and interfacing?

Ghost _ Seeker: Its fun, especially if you don’t have a body. Right Rodimus.

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: I have not had ‘facing relations with that ghost.

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Rodimus, Have you ‘faced Starscream?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Technically: no. He was dead at the time.

Con _ Bunny: Doesn’t stop him though.

Ghost _ Seeker: Cyclonus: I thought you liked it! :D

Con _ Bunny has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: I’m hurt. 0_0

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: You’ll get over it

Ghost _ Seeker: I have time: a lot of time

Ladiesman217: So we now have a Prime with necrophilia. Interesting!

Death _ in _ Pink has signed on

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: I don’t have a problem with necrophilia!

Death _ in _ Pink: It does explain some things, Rodimus, like how you never made a move on me!

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Arcee; I thought you liked Springer

Death _ in _ Pink: Or you like dead things

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: I am never going to win this one

Death _ in _ Pink: Nope. Never. Not as long as Screamer lives.

Ghost _ Seeker: Forever!!!

Mr _ Identical: Go to the pit Screamer!

Ghost _ Seeker: You first: me never!

Speed _ Talker has signed on

Speed _ Talker: Hithereeveryone!Whoisthenewguy?OhArceeSpringerwantstotalktoyousoonandRodimusyouareexpectedinmedbaysoonwithFirstAid.GTG.

Speed _ Talker has signed off

Death _ in _ Pink: Springer heh. GTG.

Death _ in _ Pink has signed off

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: *sigh*

Ghost _ Seeker: You like her. Admit it!

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Do not!

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: How would you know?

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9 has signed on

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Autobots inferior: Soundwave superior

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Soundwave must be getting bored!

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: How do you know about Rodimus?

Ghost _ Seeker: Possessing both him and Teletraan 2

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Are you possessing Teletraan now Screamer?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yes. XD

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: GET OUT. How many times do I have to tell you?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 has signed off

Ladiesman217: And he’s Prime?

Ghost _ Seeker: Pretty bad heh? 

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Better than Galvatron.

Ghost _ Seeker: EVERYONE is better than Galvatron. Soundwave would be better and he is an uncharismatic bore!

Purple _ Fusion has signed on

Purple _ Fusion: Now that is bad comedy! XD

Ghost _ Seeker: I will make your life the living pits!

Purple _ Fusion: Go ahead!

Purple _ Fusion has signed off

Ladiesman217: That was bad! D:

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: You should meet him!

Ladiesman217: No thanks! :0

Ghost _ Seeker: Wise choice: look what happened to me when I met him! I died!

Ladiesman217: Sounds like he had the right idea

Ghost _ Seeker: Now I will make your life a miserable time human!

Ladiesman217: I would like to see you try! :)

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Don’t try him. He is extremely persistant.

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 has signed off

Ladiesman217: Well bye Screamer.

Ghost _ Seeker: Actually; it is till we meet again!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam signed off feeling as though he had been mentally pulled through the mud. Alt universe Starscream’s threat hadn’t made him feel any better. Maybe he could check out the chat room for his own universe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Master _ Disaster: How is my invention going?

Ladiesman217: Great, I got another universe.

Master _ Disaster: Did you save the transcript?

Ladiesman217: Yep; you’ll love it. :D

Master _ Disaster: Thanks. GTG

Master _ Disaster has signed off

Ladiesman217: And now I am here by myself

Ghost _ Seeker: Are you sure about that?

Ladiesman217: GAH! How are you doing that?

Ghost _ Seeker: That is for me to know and for you to find out!

Ladiesman217: Bye

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: I’m still here! FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam switched off the computer with a sense of dread; he had annoyed an alt universe Starscream, who had vowed to make his life miserable. The ghost just then manages to hop over to this universe and would probably talk to him whenever he went on MSN.

Great. Just Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for poor Rodimus after this chapter.


	3. Double Trouble (Movie verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am back from my month off so expect the usual sporadic updates.

Sam had stayed off of MSN for a little while; he hadn’t wanted to run into the ghost that had taken to tormenting him. Michaela didn’t believe him when he had told her about the vindictive Seeker.

She was fortunately going to be on today so if he was going to be haunted by instant message he was going to have someone there to ensure that it was common knowledge that he was… sane.

He was going to go back onto the chat room that was dedicated to his own universe. Hopefully it would be fine.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Peace_leader_1 (Optimus Prime)

Iron_ Cannon (Ironhide)

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 (Will)

Apprentice _ Wrench _ Thrower (First Aid)

Warrior_ Goddess (Michaela)

Hatchet _On _The _Loose (Ratchet)

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 (Megatron)

Why _ Bother (Dead End)

Insane _ Interrogator _ 99 (Vortex) 

Treacherous _Star (Starscream)

Comm _ Officer _ 6 (Soundwave)

Blue _ Thunder (Thundercracker)

Purple _Warp _ 158 (Skywarp)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ghost _ Seeker: I’m here. Always here!

Ladiesman217: Damn you to the pit!

Ghost _ Seeker: Funny!

Iron_ Cannon has signed on

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed on

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Hi Sam; who are you talking to?

Ladiesman217: No one. 0_0

Iron_ Cannon: Samuel, I will get Ratchet to scan you if you continue to lie to us.

Ghost _ Seeker: No he’s right. He is talking to no one!

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Isn’t he talking to you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Not yet!

Iron_ Cannon: What are you talking about? I think I found a practice target for my shooting.

Ghost _ Seeker: Get in line; I already have about 20 mechs who would like to shoot me. XD

Ladiesman217: Yeah and I am one of them. 

Ghost _ Seeker: Record; one conversation.

Insane _ Interrogator _ 99 has signed on

Insane _ Interrogator _ 99: You sound like Screamer. One conversation and people hate you. :3.

Ghost _ Seeker: Get lost Vortex.

Insane _ Interrogator _ 99: HAHAHAHAHAH! NO!

Ladiesman217: Vortex?

Why _ Bother has signed on

Why _ Bother: Whats happening?

Iron_ Cannon: Insane helicopter, same freaky gestalt as Brawl. D:

Why _ Bother: Why are we talking about Brawl; he is dead just like we will be. :P

Ghost _ Seeker: Nice conversation Dead End.

Insane _ Interrogator _ 99: I like him. He might make a good torture device.

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Your both Cons?

Insane _ Interrogator _ 99: And loving it. :3

Why _ Bother: For the moment, and then I offline.

Why _ Bother has signed off

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Suicidal much? :D

Insane _ Interrogator _ 99: You should meet Wildrider and Dragstrip! Or Breakdown!

Ladiesman217: I’ll pass. 0:

Iron_ Cannon: Will we have to go pick up Annabelle.

Iron_ Cannon has signed off

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Bye

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed off

Ladiesman217: Okay; so now I am left with a dead Seeker and an insane helicopter.

Insane _ Interrogator _ 99: Fun heh?

Ladiesman217: No.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed on

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Vortex; aren’t you supposed to be interrogating someone?

Insane _ Interrogator _ 99: They are currently in a room alone with Dead End.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Interesting; Get in there.

Insane _ Interrogator _ 99 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Hard to find good employees; isn’t it? XD

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Who the slag is this?

Ladiesman217: Would you believe me; Starscream…

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: What are you on Boy!

Treacherous _Star has signed on

Blue _ Thunder has signed on

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed on

Treacherous _Star: Why do you want some?

Ghost _ Seeker: I like you. 

Blue _ Thunder: Why does this happen to us? 

Purple _ Warp _ 158: Hey Swindle dropped off our package over. Our quarters NOW!

Blue _Thunder: Ooh fluffy handcuffs. XD

Blue _ Thunder has signed off

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed off

Treacherous _Star: Why do you want some?

Ghost _ Seeker: I like you. 

Blue _ Thunder: Why does this happen to us? >_ 

Purple _Warp _ 158: It’s not that bad. T_T

Purple _Warp _ 158: Hey Swindle dropped our package over. Quarters now!

Blue _ Thunder: Ooh. Fluffy hand cuffs. XD

Blue _ Thunder has signed off

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed off

Treacherous _Star: I paid Swindle to get them pink. XD

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: We do NOT need to know that! T_T

Peace_leader_1 has signed on

Peace_leader_1: Prude! XD

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: I’ll show you prude. USELESS get here now!

Treacherous _Star: 0_0

Ghost _ Seeker: I agree! LOL!

Hatchet _On _The _Loose has signed on

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Your still screwing up when it comes to that youngling Megatron!

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: I am NOT!

Peace_leader_1: Yes and I am a narcissistic warmonger. XD

Ghost _ Seeker: What did he screw up on? 

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Raising Starscream; his SIC.

Ghost _ Seeker: T_T

Ladiesman217: Didn’t happen.

Ghost _ Seeker: Nope. Thankfully.

Treacherous _Star: Your getting old Megatron!

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: I’ll show you old; where did you go?

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed off

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Sore loser; hey who are you?

Ghost _ Seeker: No one! O:

Apprentice _ Wrench _ Thrower has signed on

Apprentice _ Wrench _ Thrower: Hmm. So this is MSN.

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: First Aid is there anything wrong?

Apprentice _ Wrench _ Thrower: No med bay is clear. :D

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Sunstreaker?

Apprentice _ Wrench _ Thrower: No sir.

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Nice username. :3

Apprentice _ Wrench _ Thrower: Same to you sir.

Apprentice _ Wrench _ Thrower has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: *Purge*

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: *Throws wrench*

Treacherous _Star: That was sickening.

Ghost _ Seeker: I agree handsome! :P

Treacherous _Star: Thank you!

Ghost _ Seeker: Doing anything?

Treacherous _Star: Nope. Why? 

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh you will like what I have planned. XD

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Treacherous _Star has signed off

Ladiesman217: huh; since their both Starscream, does that count as masturbation?

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: That was Starscream?

Comm _ Officer _ 6 has signed on

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Soundwave: online

Ladiesman217: You’re bored; aren’t you?

Comm _ Officer _ 6: MSN: suggested by creations

Ladiesman217: Who are your kids? :D

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Creations: Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat.

Ladiesman217: T_T. My apologies

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Soundwave superior: Autobots inferior

Comm _ Officer _ 6 has signed off

Ladiesman217: Ravage and Frenzy were related?

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: And Soundwave is very protective of his creations.

Ladiesman217: Bumblebee…

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Is in great danger from Soundwave. 0:

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Whadda miss? 

Ladiesman217: Where were you? 

Ghost _ Seeker: You really wanna know? XD

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: You’re sick; really sick!

Ghost _ Seeker: I’ve been dead too long to care!

Warrior_ Goddess has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hi Michaela

Warrior_ Goddess: Hi Sam, Ratchet and Sam’s ghost. 

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Hello Michaela.

Ladiesman217: Hi Michaela; can’t wait till next week.

Warrior_ Goddess: Same; my leg really hurts. >_ 

Ladiesman217: Has Wheelie been humping your leg again?

Warrior_ Goddess: No; not recently.

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: He has interfacing on the processor worse than a Seeker

Ghost _ Seeker: Doubt that!

Ladiesman217: When was the last time you got laid?

Ghost _ Seeker: Just then! :D

Warrior_ Goddess: How do you do that if you’re dead?

Ladiesman217: Nonononononononono! Don’t answer!

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: I’ll get med bay ready.

Hatchet _On _The _Loose has signed off

Warrior_ Goddess: So you’re a Seeker right?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah. So?

Warrior_ Goddess: Starscream; right?

Ghost _ Seeker: Your point is?

Ladiesman217: Uhhh. Michaela what are you doing? You know he’s evil! :0

Ghost _ Seeker: By what definition do you call me evil?

Ladiesman217: You destroy stuff and have no regard for life!

Ghost _ Seeker: Boy; I have currently destroyed nothing and I do have a regard for life. MINE!

Warrior_ Goddess: So Seekers have interfacing on the processor?

Ghost _ Seeker: Mostly; why?

Warrior_ Goddess: So do you know any good positions?

Ladiesman217: Oh Primus; Michaela do you have to go to a Decepticon for sex tips?

Warrior_ Goddess: You are such a prude! XD

Ghost _ Seeker: That can be changed! :3

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Warrior_ Goddess: That was incredible. Thanks for playing along. XD

Ghost _ Seeker: Any time. Do you still want those tips?

Warrior_ Goddess: Maybe later. Wait how can that be changed?

Ghost _ Seeker: Possession. I can control human and Cybertronian bodies.

Warrior_ Goddess: Sounds like fun. :P

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Warrior_ Goddess: Talk to you soon

Ghost _ Seeker: See you next week. XD

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Warrior_ Goddess: HUH! >_ 

Warrior_ Goddess has signed off 

Michaela had spoken to the ‘ghost’ that had been haunting Sam; they had even made a deal to get back at him by Michaela asking for sex tips.

She now had the feeling she shouldn’t have of. His last comments had her worried. If he could possess a human then he could do anything and no one would know. And how could he see her if he was dead.

Well she would find out next week when Michaela spent some time at Diego Garcia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank ChaosBalance for reading this story and for inquiring about a new chapter. Even though I have 50 chapters written I have been very lazy when putting them up here.


	4. Trouble with Femmes (Animated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Chaosbalance for finding this mistake

Michaela had spent a week over at Diego Garcia and it had been an excellent week. Even if he had some holes in his memory that he couldn’t account for.

He had a bad feeling that a certain ghost had something to do with it. Michaela had been extremely happy though.

Maybe he could hope that another universe had fewer complications than the previous one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Blue_ Bot _Boss (Optimus Prime)

Yellow _ Bumbler _ 15 (Bumblebee)

Docbot _ Wrench _ 6 (Ratchet)

Silent _ N _ Deadly (Prowl)

Cyborg _ Girl (Sari)

Green _ Artist _ 01 (Bulkhead)

Warrior_ Goddess (Michaela)

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant (Megatron)

Fuchsia _ Comet (Starscream)

Calm _ N _ Cold (Calm Blitzwing)

LOL _ >_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: I know you’re on. T_T

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t be too sad; she wasn’t when I was done. XD

Ladiesman217: Please tell me you’re joking!

Yellow _ Bumbler _ 15 has signed on

Cyborg _ Girl has signed on

Cyborg _ Girl: Hello

Ladiesman217: Hi.

Yellow _ Bumbler _ 15: Hey Sari; when is your father going to get the new fighting game?

Cyborg _ Girl: Soon Bumblebee; just wait. XD

Yellow _ Bumbler _ 15: But I can’t

Silent _ N _ Deadly has signed on

Silent _ N _ Deadly: You should try Bumblebee; it isn’t all about technology.

Silk _ Weaver _ 1 has signed on

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: There you are wrong Prowl; technology is everything.

Cyborg _ Girl: Still techno organic Blackarachnia?

Ghost _ Seeker: Blackarachnia is here?

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Yes; and you are?

Ghost _ Seeker: Someone who should have of offlined years ago in an alt universe!

Yellow _ Bumbler _ 15: So Starscream then. :D

Ladiesman217: Wow; you hit it on one go. :P

Cyborg _ Girl: Hi I’m Sari.

Ladiesman217: Sam

Cyborg _ Girl: Whats happening with you?

Ladiesman217: Oh you know; find powerful relic. Try to keep powerful relic out of megalomaniac warlord.

Cyborg _ Girl: powerful relic?

Ladiesman217: Allspark and the matrix of leadership.

Cyborg _ Girl: Huh?

Yellow _ Bumbler _ 15: We have the Allspark here.

Ladiesman217: Sorry different universe. Different Allspark.

Ghost _ Seeker: And I am from a third universe; fun heh?. :D

Silent _ N _ Deadly: Could happen.

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: And I am in one of your universes?

Ghost _ Seeker: Mine; spider lady.

Blue_ Bot _Boss has signed on

Blue_ Bot _Boss: Elita; what are you doing on here?

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: What are you going to leave me here too?

Blue_ Bot _Boss: I’m sorry. T_T

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Whatever; I will get my full robot body back soon.

Silk _ Weaver _ 1 has signed off

Yellow _ Bumbler _ 15: You’ve really got it with the ladies there boss bot.

Ghost _ Seeker: The fangirls really love me. For some reason.

Silent _ N _ Deadly: You’re are Starscream; right?

Ghost _ Seeker: Forever and ever!

Yellow _ Bumbler _ 15: Still narcissistic, arrogant and treacherous.

Ghost _ Seeker: That and dead!

Cyborg _ Girl: I wish ours was!

Blue_ Bot _Boss: It would cut down on our problems; he does tend to blow a lot of things up.

Ghost _ Seeker: Yay me. XD

Cyborg _ Girl: Bumblebee my dad called; I need to go home. Bye!

Cyborg _ Girl has signed off

Yellow _ Bumbler _ 15 has signed off

Silent _ N _ Deadly: Quiet at last! :)

Docbot _ Wrench _ 6 has signed on

Docbot _ Wrench _ 6: Only until he returns

Ghost _ Seeker: Lemme guess; Ratchet?

Docbot _ Wrench _ 6: So?

Ladiesman217: Ratchet the Hatchet

Docbot _ Wrench _ 6: Why does everyone call me that?

Silent _ N _ Deadly: XD

Docbot _ Wrench _ 6: Don’t test me!

Silent _ N _ Deadly: :P

Docbot _ Wrench _ 6: That’s it get here now. You have a check up due.

Silent _ N _ Deadly: T_T

Silent _ N _ Deadly has signed off

Docbot _ Wrench _ 6 has signed off

Green _ Artist _ 01 has signed on

Green _ Artist _ 01: Whats up with Prowl; I saw him being chased by Ratchet. Fast.

Ladiesman217: Prowl annoyed the Hatchet.

Green _ Artist _ 01: I will pray for his spark.

Blue_ Bot _Boss: He isn’t that bad. He is just grouchy.

Green _ Artist _ 01: JUST grouchy.

Blue_ Bot _Boss: True!

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed on

Fuchsia _ Comet: Megatron will not find me here.

Ghost _ Seeker: Screamer

Fuchsia _ Comet: DON’T call me screamer!

Ladiesman217: Still online?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Technically no. 0_0

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant has signed on

Calm _ N _ Cold has signed on

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Haven’t I killed you enough?

Fuchsia _ Comet: One more thing that you fail at.

Calm _ N _ Cold: Not for lack of trying! XD

Calm _ N _ Cold has signed off

LOL _ >_______------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat stunned at his computer; he knew that Michaela was kidding when she said that she was going to dump him for an evil ghost who was only good in bed.

He needed an exorcist to cleanse the machine that Wheeljack built.

NOW!


	5. Second Chance (Animated)

Sam had carefully avoided both MSN and the room that contained Wheeljack’s invention. Ever since he had discovered the ghosts possible indiscretion with his girlfriend he had spent some time in med bay having a mentality test by Ratchet (though Michaela should of had one).

Now he was wiling to give it another try. Sam felt that he was a bit raw to find out any new information on the mechs that inhabited his universe; he wouldn’t be able to look any of the Seekers in the optic when he met them.

The last universe that he had been on would do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Fuchsia _ Comet (Starscream)

Superior _ Seeker (Thundercracker)

Scaredy _ Seeker (Skywarp)

Golden _ Seeker (Sunstorm)

Aqua _ Stream (Slipstream)

I _ Don’t _ Lie (Ramjet)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ladiesman217: Huh usually I am not alone.

Scaredy _ Seeker has signed on

Scaredy _ Seeker: Oh, there’s someone else on. Please don’t hurt me!

Ladiesman217: How can I hurt you; I don’t know where you are.

Scaredy _ Seeker: Then how are you talking to me?

Aqua _ Stream has signed on

Aqua _ Stream: You are talking on MSN coward. I can’t believe we’re related.

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Yay. Seekers are on! :D

Aqua _ Stream: Who are you?

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed on

Fuchsia _ Comet: Ahh. My lovely clones.

Ghost _ Seeker: You have clones?

Fuchsia _ Comet: I have six. You?

I _ Don’t _ Lie has signed on

I _ Don’t _ Lie: You don’t have clones; I do.

Fuchsia _ Comet: Stop lying.

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I don’t lie

Fuchsia _ Comet: You just did!

Aqua _ Stream: If you get into this again I swear I will make you kiss this time.

Ladiesman217: Why didn’t you?

Aqua _ Stream: Didn’t feel like it.

Scaredy _ Seeker: Please don’t argue. It’s scary.

Ladiesman217: What the hell is wrong with them?

I _ Don’t _ Lie: Nothing is wrong; we’re absolutely perfect.

Superior _ Seeker has signed on

Golden _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: At least they haven’t tried to offline you. 0_0

Superior _ Seeker: Yet, but then again I would have done a better job.

Golden _ Seeker: Oh wonderful declaration, oh magnificent Seeker.

Ghost _ Seeker: Sounds like my clone. What colours are your clones?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Mainly blue with red.

Ghost _ Seeker: Can he utilise sonic attacks?

Superior _ Seeker: Of course I can!

Ghost _ Seeker: Thundercracker. TC.

Superior _ Seeker: I like it! XD

Ghost _ Seeker: Is this name the clone day?

Aqua _ Stream: About time! It’s annoying being called femme clone.

Ghost _ Seeker: How did you get a femme clone?

Aqua _ Stream: Don’t ask

Fuchsia _ Comet: Black and purple? Teleporting.

Ghost _ Seeker: Skywarp.

Scaredy _ Seeker: That doesn’t sound so scary.

Superior _ Seeker: Thundercracker is a superior name to Skywarp.

Golden _ Seeker: They are both magnificent; like the mechs they describe.

Fuchsia _ Comet: Golden yellow suckup.

Ghost _ Seeker: Sunstorm

Golden _ Seeker: That is a magnificent name oh mighty ghost.

Ghost _ Seeker: Better than my version of Sunstorm. :P

Fuchsia _ Comet: White Seeker with the head the shape of a cone.

Ghost _ Seeker: Ramjet. Does he like to ram things?

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I don’t ram things.

Scaredy _ Seeker: You’re scary when you ram things!

Superior _ Seeker: You’re scared of everything. Including the dark.

Scaredy _ Seeker: But its scary.

Golden _ Seeker: And you are perfectly right to be scared oh sensible mech.

Fuchsia _ Comet: You sound like Ramjet.

I _ Don’t _ Lie: He does not.

Ladiesman217: Wow you are one dysfunctional family.

Fuchsia _ Comet: This isn’t the beginning of it.

Aqua _ Stream: I’ve already chosen Slipstream and the other has chosen Dirge.

I _ Don’t _ Lie: Because he sings well.

Fuchsia _ Comet: No he doesn’t 

Ladiesman217: I’m guessing he is a liar.

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I don’t lie

Scaredy _ Seeker: I don’t like lying.

Superior _ Seeker: I am superior in everything; including lying!

Golden _ Seeker: Oh yes magnificent Thundercracker

Ladiesman217: Get a room why don’t you!

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t mind if we do.

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Golden _ Seeker has signed off

Superior _ Seeker has signed off

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed off

I _ Don’t _ Lie has signed off

Scaredy _ Seeker has signed off

Aqua _ Stream: Mechs always thinking with their interfacing panels.

Ladiesman217: Don’t you as a Seeker have interfacing on the processor?

Aqua _ Stream: So?

Ladiesman217: Oh go join them.

Aqua _ Stream: XD

Aqua _ Stream has signed off

Ladiesman217: Wow. Seeker orgy. And their all clones. How Narcissistic of Starscream.

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was not what he had in mind when he went back onto MSN. It would have of been better if that Unicron spawned ghost hadn’t have of taken his suggestion seriously. 

Who needed to know the information he had just learnt.

More time with Ratchet.


	6. Break Time (Movie Verse)

Major Will Lennox was spending his break on the internet. He had heard some extremely weird comments from Sam about the bases connection to MSN and the ghost that was haunting it.

Currently Ratchet was holding him hostage in the med bay; helped by First Aid. It was rumoured that Sam had been babbling something about Michaela and the ghost. It had to be a figment of his imagination.

Well he was going to find out if the rumours were real.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Peace_leader_1 (Optimus Prime)

Iron_ Cannon (Ironhide)

Warrior_ Goddess (Michaela)

NEST _ Mother (Sarah)

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 (Megatron)

Wanna _ Purchase (Swindle)

Treacherous _Star (Starscream)

Blue _ Thunder (Thundercracker)

Purple _Warp _ 158 (Skywarp)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed on

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Hello?

Ghost _ Seeker: You’re not the usual moron.

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: You mean Sam?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah, he was too easy to break! :3

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: You’re the ghost, aren’t you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh yeah.

Iron_ Cannon has signed on

Iron_ Cannon: Aren’t you supposed to be working Major Lennox?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: I’m on break.

Ghost _ Seeker: That’s what they all say.

Iron_ Cannon: I still have to shoot you. Don’t I?

Ghost _ Seeker: You still have to get in line. XD

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Who are you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Twinkle, twinkle little star.

Iron_ Cannon: Starscream. Go to the pit.

Treacherous _Star has signed on

Blue _ Thunder has signed on

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed on

Treacherous _Star: Where am I going Ironbutt?

Iron_ Cannon: To the pit. Where you belong.

Treacherous _Star: Wanna tell it to my face

Iron_ Cannon: Bring it on.

Iron_ Cannon has signed off

Blue _ Thunder: Do you want him to join us?

Purple _Warp _ 158: I won’t mind

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: I am so glad that Sarah isn’t on.

NEST _ Mother has signed on

NEST _ Mother: What are we talking about?

Purple _Warp _ 158: Interfacing again. How are you doing Sarah?

Treacherous _Star: Need any more tips?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: T_T

Warrior_ Goddess has signed in

Warrior_ Goddess: You really want those tips. :D

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: I understand why Sam has needed so many mentality tests.

Peace_leader_1 has signed on

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed on

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: You’re embarrassing us Seekers!

Treacherous _Star: You mean that you’re not doing a fine enough job by yourself?

Blue _ Thunder: Screamer; please, to Primus. STOP!

Treacherous _Star: Make me

Purple _Warp _ 158: XD

Peace_leader_1: At least their getting along.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Too well.

Peace_leader_1: Why don’t we get along as well?

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: 0_0

Peace_leader_1: WHAT!

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: It’s called INCEST!

Treacherous _Star: Hahahahahaha. At least I haven’t hit on my brother!

Ghost _ Seeker: Nah; you would do worse.

Treacherous _Star: Oh shut up you!

Blue _ Thunder: Do you want us to do it to you?

Purple _Warp _ 158: Or more!

NEST _ Mother: Sounds like fun

Warrior_ Goddess: It is so fun to screw with everyone.

Treacherous _Star: I agree

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Can’t be more fun than beating useless.

Treacherous _Star: I hate you and wish you would offline permanently

Blue _ Thunder: You’re both in the same room; talk to each other!

Blue _ Thunder: You’re breaking Soundwave. 

Purple _Warp _ 158: Scalpel is going to offline you when he finds out.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Wasn’t he squashed?

Peace_leader_1: Yeah; when you were interrogating Sam

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Before I offlined you.

Treacherous _Star: Ok; so Hook will offline you.

Peace_leader_1: Didn’t I cut your arm off and slap you around the head Starscream?

Treacherous _Star: T_T

Purple _Warp _ 158: XD

Warrior_ Goddess: I remember that!

Treacherous _Star: Damn you all!

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: You’re right; screwing with people is fun

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: I’m finding it hard to know what to say.

Warrior_ Goddess: Just go with it!

Ghost _ Seeker: Or you lose it like the Boy.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: You sound like Useless!

Purple _Warp _ 158: Not helping Soundwave!

Wanna _ Purchase has signed on

Wanna _ Purchase: Would anyone like to purchase this authentic microcassette player?

Ghost _ Seeker: Is it blue with the Decepticon logo on it?

Wanna _ Purchase: It could if you wanted it.

Ghost _ Seeker: Sounds interesting.

Warrior_ Goddess: You’re dead; what do you need a microcassette player.

Wanna _ Purchase: I don’t sell to dead people.

Treacherous _Star: You have ethics Swindle?

Purple _Warp _ 158: The world is ending!

Blue _ Thunder: Hey about those hand cuffs you sold us... they were pink. We ordered blue!

Wanna _ Purchase: No refunds. Gotta go!

Wanna _ Purchase has signed off

Treacherous _Star: XD

Blue _ Thunder: Was that you Screamer?

Treacherous _Star: :3

Purple _Warp _ 158: That’s it. Let’s get him!

Blue _ Thunder: I wonder how strong the hand cuffs are!

Treacherous _Star: :0

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed off

Blue _ Thunder has signed off

Treacherous _Star has signed off

Warrior_ Goddess: Now that the horny teens have left we can talk about other things.

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: You do know that their approximate age is around 21.

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Still can be called horny.

Warrior_ Goddess: Hey what happened to Barricade?

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: He’s tied up somewhere. GTG

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed off

Peace_leader_1: That’s disturbing to know about my older brother!

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: What happened there?

Peace_leader_1: The official story is that he was processor washed by the Fallen.

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Official story; what really happened.

Peace_leader_1: NOTHING!

Peace_leader_1 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: I don’t know what is more disturbing.

Warrior_ Goddess: What?

Ghost _ Seeker: That Megatron raised your me or that Prime and Megatron are related.

NEST _ Mother: Not where you come from?

Ghost _ Seeker: Hell no! That is bad comedy!

Warrior_ Goddess: Didn’t you get told that when you were offlined the first time?

Ghost _ Seeker: It seemed appropriate

NEST _ Mother: XD

NEST _ Mother: Annabelle is awake.

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Tell her daddy loves her. And her uncle ‘Hide.

NEST _ Mother: Love you!

NEST _ Mother has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: If I had fuel tanks I would purge.

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Good thing you don’t

Ghost _ Seeker: What is with your username?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Got a government official to jump out of a moving plane!

Ghost _ Seeker: With or without a parachute.

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: With; dumbass opened it up in the plane.

Warrior_ Goddess: Wasn’t that Galloway.

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Yeah

Warrior_ Goddess: :3

Ghost _ Seeker: I read his file: he is more of a moron than... that Sector Seven guy.

Warrior_ Goddess: Yeah.

Warrior_ Goddess: GTG. I need to work tomorrow.

Warrior_ Goddess has signed off

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: I have a lot of work to do... for the moron.

Ghost _ Seeker: Wasn’t he fired?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: No

Ghost _ Seeker: Want him to?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: I will think on it

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was what had Sam in a bunch. He would have to go and congratulate Wheeljack on an excellent torture device. He hoped that some of what Sarah and Michaela said were just them screwing around with their heads.

If so they were doing a good job and to get the Decepticons in on it too; along with a dead one. He would get Sunstreaker on.

Maybe Galloway.

Definitely Galloway!


	7. Differences Aplenty (Armada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep we have finally gotten to Armada. And mass updates!

Well apparently he had passes all of the mentality tests that had ever been devised by man. Sam was sure that Ratchet was creating some of his own.

Sam had also had a chat with Will about what had happened when he was on the device; it was just like every conversation he had had to date. Apparently Sarah Lennox was in on certain things.

He really felt like chatting on a new Universe.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Prime _ Problem (Optimus Prime)

Fast _ Racer (Hotshot)

Red _ Medic (Red Alert)

Ultimate _ Evil (Megatron)

Sword _ Seeker (Starscream)

Red _ Swindler (Swindle)

Shoot _ ‘em _ All (Cyclonus)

Demolition _ Expert (Demolisher)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ghost _ Seeker: Still sane?

Ladiesman217: No thanks to you!

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Fast _ Racer has signed on

Red _ Medic has signed on

Fast _ Racer: Hey new people!

Red _ Medic: We have to keep a low profile; which you are not by being here!

Ladiesman217: Autobots?

Ghost _ Seeker: Autobots!

Red _ Medic: Hotshot; you were told not to chat here!

Fast _ Racer: They didn’t catch on until you spoke

Ghost _ Seeker: He’s right… Red Alert?

Red _ Medic: How did you know?

Ghost _ Seeker: It was either that or First Aid. Damn I’m good!

Shoot _ ‘em _ All has signed on

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Awww look at the little Autobots! XD

Fast _ Racer: Go AWAY!

Demolition _ Expert has signed on

Demolition _ Expert: What did he do?

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Yeah!

Fast _ Racer: He existed!

Ladiesman217: A little aggressive for an Autobot aren’t you?

Red _ Medic: You can say that.

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Hey Autofools we got the Minicon!

Red _ Medic: We were busy with the fire.

Ladiesman217: What’s a Minicon?

Prime _ Problem has signed on

Prime _ Problem: A Minicon is a smaller Cybertronian who are imbued with great power.

Ultimate _ Evil has signed on

Ultimate _ Evil: I will get those Minicons!

Prime _ Problem: Not if you use them for evil purposes!

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: 0_0

Fast _ Racer: T_T

Demolition _ Expert: :P

Ultimate _ Evil: Then what am I to use them for?

Ghost _ Seeker: Square dancing!

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Hahahahahahaha

Sword _ Seeker has signed on

Sword _ Seeker: What is everyone doing here?

Ultimate _ Evil: Late again Starscream!

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Yeah get with it Starscream.

Sword _ Seeker: I am SIC you will not speak to me like that.

Demolition _ Expert: No ones listening to you Screamer.

Ghost _ Seeker: I am!

Ladiesman217: No ones listening to you either!

Fast _ Racer: Smart move

Sword _ Seeker: Fine be like that.

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: What are you going to do? 

Sword _ Seeker: I’ll think of something…

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Huh!!!!

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: @$%^%#@&**^**^$#$%$##%$$%%

Shoot _ ‘em _ All has signed off

Sword _ Seeker: Told ya. Thanks Swindle.

Ladiesman217: What happened?

Sword _ Seeker: I introduced him to my cannons.

Fast _ Racer: I hate those things.

Ghost _ Seeker: Oooh. Fun; can I play with them?

Ladiesman217: LATER!

Demolition _ Expert: Anyone going to get Cyclonus?

Ultimate _ Evil: Leave him

Red _ Medic: That’s nice; leave an injured comrade

Ultimate _ Evil: Anyway Starscream you’re cannons are pitiful compared to mine.

Sword _ Seeker: I can at least fire mine at full power!

Ghost _ Seeker: FIGHT!

Ladiesman217: All the innuendo!

Sword _ Seeker: I know; it’s glorious.

Ladiesman217: Do they realise it?

Ultimate _ Evil: What are you talking about?

Sword _ Seeker: He’s too thick to realise what that means.

Prime _ Problem: You shouldn’t either.

Red _ Medic: You shot your own team mates

Sword _ Seeker: So?

Demolition _ Expert: Yeah. Why?

Sword _ Seeker: You’re a moron

Ultimate _ Evil: And you want my position!

Sword _ Seeker: Of course

Red _ Swindler has signed on

Red _ Swindler: Beep beep bip bleep beep. Beepbeepbeep.

Sword _ Seeker: Thank you Swindle I had forgotten.

Ultimate _ Evil: Forgotten what Starscream?

Red _ Swindler has signed off

Sword _ Seeker has signed off

Ultimate _ Evil: STARSCREAM! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

Demolition _ Expert: Boss he left the base.

Ultimate _ Evil: Why.

Ultimate _ Evil: Oh……………..

Ultimate _ Evil has signed off

Demolition _ Expert has signed off

Ladiesman217: What happened?

Prime _ Problem: That’s what I want to know.

Ghost _ Seeker: He planted a bomb and ran for it! XD

Red _ Medic: How do you know?

Ladiesman217: That is what he would have of done.

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh yeah. :P

Sword _ Seeker has signed on

Sword _ Seeker: They fell for it! 

Prime _ Problem: What did you do?

Sword _ Seeker: Planted a bomb. GTG

Sword _ Seeker has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: See!

Fast _ Racer: I still think he has a few circuits loose.

Fast _ Racer has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: That’s what they say about me! XD

Ladiesman217: And it’s true!

Ghost _ Seeker: Damn you all!

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: I’ve GTG; lots of homework

Prime _ Problem: Good get your homework done, It’s important.

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was different; he would recommend that one to Will, and no need to visit the med bay. This war was for an entirely different reason to both his and every other universe that he had talked to.

He would have to chat with them again.

Maybe in a couple of months.


	8. Why oh Why (Armada)

Sam was back at Diego Garcia after a long term at school and for some reason he was really looking forward to getting on MSN; especially is he could get to torment the ‘ghost’. He knew that he was constantly on; Michaela and Sarah were constantly talking about information that he had given them.

Now was time for him to get some payback.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Prime _ Problem (Optimus Prime)

Fast _ Racer (Hotshot)

Red _ Medic (Red Alert)

Ultimate _ Evil (Megatron)

Sword _ Seeker (Starscream)

Red _ Swindler (Swindle)

Shoot _ ‘em _ All (Cyclonus)

Demolition _ Expert (Demolisher)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Are you still there?

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh always!

Ladiesman217: Why won’t you die?

Ghost _ Seeker: Having too much fun! XD

Fast _ Racer has signed on

Red _ Medic has signed on

Fast _ Racer: Why is Prime allowing him to stay; he’s a Con!

Red _ Medic: He defected and he brought the star sabre.

Ladiesman217: Who defected?

Ghost _ Seeker: No; dear Primus; not me!

Ladiesman217: You were saying?

Fast _ Racer: Yeah: Starscream.

Ghost _ Seeker: @%$%&*^)^#%*^)*&^%%$$%#&%*^*$$#$%&%%$#^$&%*^(^%#%$#^%*^(^%

Ladiesman217: Wow! That was awesome.

Fast _ Racer: Not for us: now we have both Starscream and his minicon.

Shoot _ ‘em _ All has signed in

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: We don’t want him back. He is now your problem.

Fast _ Racer: Take him!

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Why; it is finally quiet.

Fast _ Racer: It’s not here. Take him back!

Shoot _ ‘em _ All has signed off

Fast _ Racer: Get back here NOW Cyclonus

Ghost _ Seeker: $&*&@%$%^&&)*&&^$#@$$%^*^(&)**&%%##^%&&(&*)*^%$#$%*^(&^%%$#%$

Prime _ Problem has signed on

Prime _ Problem: He has had a hard life. You’re not helping!

Ultimate _ Evil has signed on

Ultimate _ Evil: I want those minicons.

Prime _ Problem: We got those fair and square.

Ultimate _ Evil: You stole those minicons from my base.

Prime _ Problem: You should have of guarded your base better or treated your men better.

Ultimate _ Evil: Where is the traitor?

Prime _ Problem: Nebraska

Ultimate _ Evil: Perfect

Ultimate _ Evil has signed off

Demolition _ Expert has signed on

Demolition _ Expert: Why is Megatron going to Nebraska?

Prime _ Problem: Trying to find Starscream.

Demolition _ Expert: He will be expecting me to go too.

Ghost _ Seeker: &(*&%%$#%$&^(&)*&%$#@#$%^()*&%##@^*&&&%$^^&*&%^$%#%&^&&($%

Demolition _ Expert: Whats wrong with him?

Ladiesman217: He found out his counterpart defected.

Demolition _ Expert: So he’s swearing a blue streak.

Ladiesman217: Yeah. I wonder what he’s saying.

Demolition _ Expert: GTG. I am needed in Nebraska.

Demolition _ Expert has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: (&^&^$%$@#$%*^(&)***&^%$#$^$%*^^(&(&)*)*&&^^%$#%$%^&(&&^%$%^&&

Ladiesman217: Get over it!

Fast _ Racer: How long will he continue to swear?

Ladiesman217: Forever.

Prime _ Problem: Must he?

Ladiesman217: He’s Starscream; so yes!

Sword _ Seeker has signed on

Red _ Swindler has signed on

Sword _ Seeker: What are we talking about?

Fast _ Racer: You and your Unicron cursed problems. TRAITOR!

Sword _ Seeker: Oh you’re in for it now!

Ladiesman217: FIGHT!

Ghost _ Seeker: Shouldn’t I be saying that?

Ladiesman217: Shouldn’t you be swearing some more?

Sword _ Seeker: Want to take this outside Hotshot?

Prime _ Problem: That didn’t solve anything last time you fought.

Red _ Medic: And I had to bang the dents out of both of you.

Ultimate _ Evil has signed on

Ultimate _ Evil: HA! When you sent me on that trip to Nebraska I found another minicon.

Fast _ Racer: How did we not know?

Ultimate _ Evil: It didn’t activate; we found it by accident.

Prime _ Problem: What are the odds of that?

Sword _ Seeker: Pretty low.

Ultimate _ Evil: And the odds of finding you are?

Fast _ Racer: Fairly high. You know where our base is.

Ghost _ Seeker: $#%#^^)&_)*&&^%##@#$&&)*_(&&^%$$#@$%^(&)*(()*&^%$#$#$&%^&&)**_&%

Ultimate _ Evil: That was an interesting tirade.

Ladiesman217: How do you know what he said?

Ultimate _ Evil: I’m evil; I know exactly what he’s saying!

Red _ Medic: Plus he’s Starscream.

Ultimate _ Evil: TT_TT

Ghost _ Seeker: $#$^%^(*)*_(+)*&^%$#@!#@$&%*^(&)*_()(&^%$@#&%^&*)(*&&^$%^&*&(*)&

Ladiesman217: This is so weird!

Red _ Swindler has signed on

Red _ Swindler: Beep beep beep; beep beep beep beep

Sword _ Seeker: That’s true Swindle; I think I need a flight.

Fast _ Racer: How come Swindle has an account?

Red _ Swindler: Beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep beep.

Ladiesman217: What did he say?

Sword _ Seeker: The minicons have their own chat room. 

Sword _ Seeker: Hey this is for you Hotshot.

Fast _ Racer: Thanks!

Sword _ Seeker has signed off

Red _ Swindler has signed off

Ultimate _ Evil: Hahahahahahahahahahha!

Ultimate _ Evil: XD

Ultimate _ Evil has signed off

Red _ Medic: What did he give you?

Fast _ Racer: I don’t know... A bomb.

Red _ Medic: T_T

Prime _ Problem: 0_0

Fast _ Racer: Shoulda known when he ran out so fast!

Red _ Medic: :0

Red _ Medic has signed off

Fast _ Racer has signed off

Prime _ Problem has signed off

Sword _ Seeker has signed on

Sword _ Seeker: I cannot believe that that worked.

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah, why don’t they ever think that you will go back to stabbing them in the back.

Ladiesman217: Autobots.

Sword _ Seeker: I’d better run

Sword _ Seeker has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Wow; I like him

Ladiesman217: That’s a change.

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Ladiesman217: GTG. Bumblebee is back.

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam wondered wether he would ever be classified as sane again. He was thinking about giving a present to Wheeljack. He just needed the parts to build it.

Alt universe Starscream would be proud.

And knowing Wheeljack no one would know it was him.


	9. Misinterpretation (G1)

Sam had finally gotten one up on the ghost that had made it a habit to torment him; maybe he should have a comment with his home universe to see how he could get rid of it.

Well there had been one upside to talking to multiple universes was that he had heaps of information that would be useful in his and he had a lot of theory that he could use in school. 

Wheeljack still didn’t know how his lab had blown up the last time when there hadn’t been any explosives that he had been using. No one had discovered the bomb that he had made and sent to Wheeljack; yet.

He thanked any and all gods that Wheeljack loved to blow himself up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 (Rodimus Prime)

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 (Ultra Magnus)

Death _ in _ Pink (Arcee)

Purple _ Fusion (Galvatron)

Con _ Bunny (Cyclonus)

Mr _ Identical (Sweep)

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9 (Soundwave)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Hello; is anyone on?

Con _ Bunny: I am on. 

Ghost _ Seeker: And so am I

Con _ Bunny: Please it has been a quiet couple of months.

Ladiesman217: Take him back!

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 has signed on

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: I did warn you. XD

Ladiesman217: Why didn’t I listen to you!

Con _ Bunny: You’re a fool.

Ghost _ Seeker: And you look like a rabbit!

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: XD

Mr _ Identical has signed on

Mr _ Identical: I agree. 

Con _ Bunny: I will kill you all!

Ghost _ Seeker: You sound like Galvatron now!

Con _ Bunny: TT_TT

Mr _ Identical: 0_0

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Can’t change it?

Con _ Bunny: I did and then it changed back.

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Con _ Bunny: Why?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 has signed on

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Because he is and always will be Starscream.

Ladiesman217: Where is Galvatron?

Con _ Bunny: Trying to find me.

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Why?

Mr _ Identical: Is he still annoyed you took him to a mental facility?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Did it work?

Con _ Bunny: No; he made the planet crazy.

Ghost _ Seeker: And that’s news because?

Con _ Bunny: I listened to the Quintessons

Purple _ Fusion has signed on

Purple _ Fusion: Then you are even more of a fool!

Ghost _ Seeker: More than me?

Purple _ Fusion: NEVER!

Con _ Bunny: XD

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: :P

Mr _ Identical: :3

Ghost _ Seeker: Funny!

Ladiesman217: I thought so!

Ghost _ Seeker: Of course.

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: I thought that you were too quiet.

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: And we haven’t seen your injured troops anywhere.

Purple _ Fusion: And that is your concern because?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: We will win the war that much sooner.

Purple _ Fusion: Damn you all!

Purple _ Fusion: I blame Screamer. If he hadn’t have tossed Megatron out of Astrotrain…

Ghost _ Seeker: I blame you; you blew me to ashes!

Purple _ Fusion: I will get you for good!

Ghost _ Seeker: BRING IT!

Purple _ Fusion has signed off

Con _ Bunny: Now he’s going to be pissed all month.

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Sounds fun to be you!

Mr _ Identical: He takes it out on all of us!

Ladiesman217: Still sounds like fun!

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Which one are you?

Mr _ Identical: Who knows!

Con _ Bunny: You should

Death _ in _ Pink has signed on

Death _ in _ Pink: Does anyone know where Daniel is?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: The lookout over Autobot city

Death _ in _ Pink: Anyone?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: I just told you!

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: The lookout over Autobot city

Death _ in _ Pink: Thank you Ultra Magnus

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Hey!

Death _ in _ Pink: I am not talking to you Necrophilia.

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: That’s not true!

Ghost _ Seeker: You will always be known as the Prime who screws dead things

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: This would never had of happened to Optimus

Ghost _ Seeker: You’re just so much fun to play with!

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 has signed off

Death _ in _ Pink has signed off

Ladiesman217: They need to talk

Con _ Bunny: That works

Ladiesman217: Sometimes.

Mr _ Identical: Not to us though!

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9 has signed on

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Soundwave: online

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: What have you been up to Soundwave?

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Busy: Doing reconnaissance

Mr _ Identical: What reconnaissance?

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Reconnaissance: secret

Con _ Bunny: How do I not know?

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Cyclonus: aft kissing moron

Mr _ Identical: Are we really talking to Soundwave?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yes we are!

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Did Soundwave just swear?

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Query: correct

Con _ Bunny: XD

Mr _ Identical: :3

Ghost _ Seeker: I think that I just died… Again!

Ladiesman217: That has never happened?

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Never!

Ghost _ Seeker: Only his creations swear… a lot

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Creations: their own mechs

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Complete brats!

Ghost _ Seeker: You try raising six at once!

Con _ Bunny: Why are you defending him?

Ghost _ Seeker: I know him and like him better than you!

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Soundwave: appreciative

Ghost _ Seeker: Thank you

Ghost _ Seeker: One more thing

Con _ Bunny: What is that?

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Soundwave superior: Autobots inferior

Ghost _ Seeker: That’s it

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9 has signed off

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Blaster has fewer problems with his creations

Ladiesman217: Blaster has creations?

Mr _ Identical: Better behaved creations

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Eject, Rewind, Steeljaw and Ramhorn

Ghost _ Seeker: Got to remember that Soundwave has two sets of twins

Ladiesman217: That would make a difference

Con _ Bunny: Galvatron has found me

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Recover well I want you in top fighting condition the next time we meet!

Con _ Bunny: XD

Con _ Bunny has signed off

Mr _ Identical: I will go help pick up the pieces

Mr _ Identical has signed off

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: GTG; Arcee has stabbed Rodimus with one of Springer’s swords.

Ladiesman217: Bye

Ghost _ Seeker: Have fun

Ladiesman217: Wait; how do I get rid of Starscream?

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: You can get rid of him?

Ladiesman217: Don’t tell me that

Ghost _ Seeker: You’re stuck with me!

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: TT_TT

Ladiesman217: T_T

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Sorry; bye

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 has signed off

Ladiesman217: $#@^%#&^%^&(*))&^^%$$##@%#$%^&**&)((*&^&^%$%#@$#$%&^*(&()(_*(*&^%#$^%&^&(*)(_)(*&&^%$$#@#$%&%*&)*_()_(**&&^$%##%$#$%*&^(&)*(_()**&^$%@%$^%^*(&*)(*&&%^##$$%^&)(_)*^%%$#@%$%^&*_(*&&&^%$$$#%$%^&(*()*&&^%$#$%^&*(()(_+)(**&^%&$#@%$%*^&)*_(&^&%$#^$%&^*(*&*)*(_(_+)(*&^%%$#@!@$#$&%&^&()*(_+)((*&^^^%$#%@#$%&%^*&()*(_(**&^%$$#@$%&^(&**_(_)&&^%$#@%#^$%*^(&)*(_(*&^%$#@%#$%&*&*(&%$%#$#$%&%*^&)*(_)_*&^%$#@%#$%&^*(*&^%$#@%#^$&%^&(&^%$$#@%#$%&^%*^&(^%$#%#%#$^&^%&%*^^&(*)&&^%%$#%$#^$&%^*(&%$$#%$^%&%^*(&(&^%$$#$^%&*(&)&^%^@$%^&()(_)(*(*%&^&(*)&^&$%#^$&%^&(&&%%$#^%&^*&*(*&&^^$%^$#^%&^*&(*^&*&$#^%&^*&*)**(^%$%$#%$%^&^&*#@%#$^%&^*(*&(*&^&^%$$#%$^%&&^*&(*)*((**&&^%^$#%$#$^%&%&^*^&(&*&&^%$$#@#%#$%^*&(&^$$#^%$&%^*%$#$%#^$%&*^^&(&^%&$%^#%$^%&%&^*^*

Ghost _ Seeker: Listening to the Hatchet?

Ladiesman217: And you!

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Ladiesman217: Not a compliment

Ghost _ Seeker: True but I am making it one

Ladiesman217: You’re an aft

Ghost _ Seeker: You’re a cry baby

Ladiesman217: Go to the pit

Ghost _ Seeker: You first. XD

Ladiesman217: Damn you!

Ghost _ Seeker: I won. :3

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well one of the good things about spending so much time in med bay was that Sam now had a massive database of curse words. Ratchet had at least fifty different languages worth of curse words and then Starscream (live Starscream and dead alt universe) had more.

It was so interesting to hear Ratchet ask what he was cursing.


	10. Once More With Hope (Movie Verse)

Sam had once again put up with the MSN ghost; after the last conversation that had taken place in his home universe where Sam had lost in a pretty petty name calling battle. It had embarrassed him greatly.

Now he was going to go back onto MSN and try to get some sense of sanity back. He had also had Wheeljack build another device so that he could get onto the interuniversal chat rooms when he was at home or school.

So he could continue to argue with a dead Seeker.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Peace_leader_1 (Optimus Prime)

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 (Will)

Sunny _ Sunshine (Sunstreaker)

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat (Prowl)

Traffic _ Accident _ 1 (Sideswipe)

NEST _ Mother (Sarah)

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 (Megatron)

Bad _ Cop _ 87 (Barricade)

Treacherous _Star (Starscream)

Blue _ Thunder (Thundercracker)

Purple _Warp _ 158 (Skywarp)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Hello Sam

Ladiesman217: Hi Will

Ghost _ Seeker: I’m on again

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: When aren’t you?

Ghost _ Seeker: When I am getting laid

Ladiesman217: TMI

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: XD

NEST _ Mother has signed on

NEST _ Mother: Hi everyone!

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Hi darling; how is Annabelle?

NEST _ Mother: Doing well. When will you be home next?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Soon

Ladiesman217: Michaela said that she would be on today

Ghost _ Seeker: Perfect!

Ladiesman217: Not you!

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Yeah. Frag off!

NEST _ Mother: You’re both Afts

NEST _ Mother: Thank you

Traffic _ Accident _ 1 has signed on

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: Hopefully Sunstreaker comes on.

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Why?

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: You’ll see

NEST _ Mother: Please no!

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah. Pranks! The only reason you should exist.

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: True!

Sunny _ Sunshine has signed on

Sunny _ Sunshine: Hey Prowl let me out of the brig!

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Ladiesman217: :3

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: :P

Sunny _ Sunshine: What?

NEST _ Mother: Nothing!

Ladiesman217: Everything is fine

Ghost _ Seeker: Peachy

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: Nothing Sunshine

Sunny _ Sunshine: Something’s not right...

Ghost _ Seeker: I think he’s getting it

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Same

Sunny _ Sunshine: SIDESWIPE!!

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: He finally got it!

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Do I need to get Prowl

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat has signed on

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: Need me for what Sideswipe?

Sunny _ Sunshine: Look at my username

Sunny _ Sunshine: He will DIE!

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: Now I see

Sunny _ Sunshine: I WILL FIND YOU

Sunny _ Sunshine has signed off

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: PROWL; help me

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: I am already on it

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: He’s at least very efficient!

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: Sunstreaker is now occupying a cell in the brig

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: Hey why are you arresting me?

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: Pranking Sunstreaker. You know that calling him those names is against the law

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: Too much is against the law

Traffic _ Accident _ 1 has signed off

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat has signed off

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Wow

Bad _ Cop _ 87 has signed on

Bad _ Cop _ 87: I’ve been released

Ladiesman217: Why haven’t we seen you lately?

Bad _ Cop _ 87: Megatron had me chained in his quarters

Ladiesman217: Doing what?

Treacherous _Star has signed on

Blue _ Thunder has signed on

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed on

Treacherous _Star: Stuff we love to do and you cannot understand

Ghost _ Seeker: Threesomes!

Bad _ Cop _ 87: The entire time I was chasing him he was trying to get some

Blue _ Thunder: Isn’t he only a little younger than us

Treacherous _Star: Don’t tell him that!

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: You’re SIC at that young an age

NEST _ Mother: That’s so cute

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed on

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Yes Useless it’s cute

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: What are you doing here Barricade; get back to work

Bad _ Cop _ 87: I’ll be back in your quarters

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Perfect

Bad _ Cop _ 87 has signed off

Treacherous _Star: It’s not my fault that I was the best

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Yes; you shot them all

Blue _ Thunder: You almost shot Warp too

Purple _Warp _ 158: Yeah and I am in your trine!

NEST _ Mother: What does being in a trine mean?

Blue _ Thunder: We’re all bonded

Ladiesman217: All three?

Blue _ Thunder: Yes

Peace_leader_1 has signed on

Peace_leader_1: It is a Seeker thing

Purple _Warp _ 158: A fun Seeker thing

Ghost _ Seeker: Threesomes!

Blue _ Thunder: Warp that is a bit TMI

Treacherous _Star: I agree

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Get your trine in order

Treacherous _Star: Frag off 

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: After you

Blue _ Thunder: He already had; with me and Warp

Purple _Warp _ 158: Now who’s giving away TMI

Purple _Warp _ 158: XD

Peace_leader_1: Please can we discuss something else

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Yes

NEST _ Mother: The ‘facing must be amazing

Blue _ Thunder: Incredibly

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Please Primus help me

Ghost _ Seeker: We have him praying to Primus

Ladiesman217: Please Unicron help me!

Peace_leader_1: Boy; who is teaching you our mythology?

Ladiesman217: Ratchet

NEST _ Mother: GTG

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Love you!

NEST _ Mother has signed off

Purple _Warp _ 158: Star, TC I’m bored

Blue _ Thunder: Coming

Treacherous _Star: Be there soon

Treacherous _Star has signed off

Blue _ Thunder has signed off

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed off

Ladiesman217: Sounds like fun

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Soundwave thinks so

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Why?

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: He listens in on what they do

Ladiesman217: Is that why he is Communications Officer

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Yep and he is telepathic

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: GTG; I have mechs to terrorise

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Barricade?

Peace_leader_1: That I don’t want to know

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Well stiff

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: You know

Peace_leader_1: I hate you!

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Isn’t that the truth

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed off

Peace_leader_1: I need a break

Peace_leader_1 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: That was disturbing

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Yep

Ladiesman217: Why does this always come to this?

Ghost _ Seeker: Michaela didn’t show

Ladiesman217: Why do the ladies love you?

Ghost _ Seeker: I am arrogant, Narcissistic, and Treacherous and I can never die. What isn’t there to love?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: They still love you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh yeah. Don’t try I have it copyrighted

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: GTG; Galloway is after me

Ghost _ Seeker: I can make him disappear

Ladiesman217: Seriously?

Ghost _ Seeker: Forever

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Perfect; do it.

Ghost _ Seeker: Will do

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: You didn’t; did you?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: I did

Ladiesman217: Why?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: I don’t know

Ladiesman217: We just need to live with it

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Sam had hoped that both he and Sam wouldn’t have to live with any consequences that could happen with what that ghost had promised.

Although it would be nice to get rid of Galloway.


	11. Minicon Chatroom (Armada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the Minicons

Well Sam had just gotten back to Diego Garcia; there was now a scandal as Galloway was now missing somewhere over Northern America. Apparently someone had convinced him to get inside an F22 Raptor and go for a joyride.

Before pulling the eject button.

Fortunately his conversation with Will and the ghost was not saved and could not incriminate him. Hopefully he wouldn’t talk to the ghost.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Optimus _ Prime (Sparkplug)

Hot _ Shot (Jolt)

Red _ Alert (Longarm)

Megatron _ 98 (Leader-1)

Starscream _ 45 (Swindle)

Thrust _ 60 (Inferno)

Tidal _ Wave (Ramjet)

Cyclonus _ 101 (Crumplezone)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Optimus _ Prime: Beep; beep beep beep.

Ladiesman217: Sorry; what was that?

Hot _ Shot: Beep beep; beep beep

Ladiesman217: I don’t understand!

Optimus _ Prime: Beeeeep. Beep?

Ladiesman217: Sorry; GTG

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation software initiated

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hot _ Shot: Has he gone Sparkplug?

Optimus _ Prime: Yes

Red _ Alert has signed on

Red _ Alert: Whose idea was it to use our partner’s names as our usernames?

Optimus _ Prime: Swindle!

Hot _ Shot: Figures

Starscream _ 45 has singed on

Starscream _ 45: What figures?

Hot _ Shot: That you would have this dumb of an idea

Starscream _ 45: What does that mean?

Optimus _ Prime: Calm down; there is no need to fight

Megatron _ 98 has signed on

Megatron _ 98: There is every reason to fight!

Optimus _ Prime: We’re all Minicons can we get along?

Starscream _ 45: Depends on the price

Megatron _ 98: NEVER

Hot _ Shot: Once again that figures!

Tidal _ Wave has signed on

Tidal _ Wave: Ramjet!

Starscream _ 45: What the?

Hot _ Shot: Is this cause all Tidal Wave ever says is his name?

Tidal _ Wave: Ramjet!

Megatron _ 98: Must have of rubbed off

Optimus _ Prime: Either that or he is just doing it to annoy us!

Tidal _ Wave: Ramjet!

Red _ Alert: I would say to annoy us; no one is that stupid!

Starscream _ 45: How about Tidal Wave?

Red _ Alert: XD

Hot _ Shot: :3

Tidal _ Wave: Ramjet!

Tidal _ Wave has signed off

Cyclonus _ 101 has signed on

Cyclonus _ 101: Whats happening ladies?

Starscream _ 45: Ramjet being a moron... Again!

Cyclonus _ 101: Hahaha. The usual then

Red _ Alert: Is this what happens at your base?

Starscream _ 45: Don’t know

Cyclonus _ 101: That’s cause you keep on getting kicked out. XD

Megatron _ 98: You give us a bad name Swindle

Starscream _ 45: And you don’t

Cyclonus _ 101: FIGHT!

Hot _ Shot: No he does!

Starscream _ 45: Aft kisser

Megatron _ 98: Traitor

Optimus _ Prime: You really are like your partners

Cyclonus _ 101: And this ends how it always does with Swindle eating dirt

Starscream _ 45: It does not!

Thrust _ 60 has signed on

Thrust _ 60: You’re all doomed anyway!

Megatron _ 98: What do you mean?

Thrust _ 60: Uni....

Thrust _ 60 has signed off

Optimus _ Prime: That was weird

Megatron _ 98: Yep

Starscream _ 45: Thrust took him off base

Tidal _ Wave has signed on

Hot _ Shot: Not again!

Tidal _ Wave: Ramjet!

Starscream _ 45: I suggested we take their names not their personalities!

Tidal _ Wave: Ramjet!

Tidal _ Wave has signed off

Red _ Alert: Thank Primus for that!

Tidal _ Wave has signed on

Tidal _ Wave: Ramjet!

Tidal _ Wave has signed off

Cyclonus _ 101: This is worse than listening to Screamer!

Starscream _ 45: Hey Crumplezone I have something for you

Cyclonus _ 101: Thanks; where are you going?

Red _ Alert: :P

Hot _ Shot: XD

Cyclonus _ 101: Bomb; who would have of known?

Cyclonus _ 101 has signed off

Starscream _ 45: He hates being called Screamer

Starscream _ 45: XD

Megatron _ 98: Stop blowing things up and stop stealing

Starscream _ 45: XD

Red _ Alert: The pit would freeze over first

Megatron _ 98: Cyclonus is extremely angry

Starscream _ 45: Better than sleeping

Hot _ Shot: You’re in for it now Swindle

Red _ Alert: Good luck

Optimus _ Prime: You kind of deserve it

Starscream _ 45: Cyclonus took it to Starscream

Red _ Alert: And?

Starscream _ 45: Got his own bomb

Starscream _ 45: XD

Megatron _ 98: GTG; Megatron needs me to dish out the punishment

Red _ Alert: And you Swindle?

Starscream _ 45: Not yet; they haven’t found out about my bomb

Optimus _ Prime: Didn’t you tell Leader-1

Tidal _ Wave has signed on

Tidal _ Wave: Ramjet!

Tidal _ Wave has signed off

Hot _ Shot: Can you give him a bomb?

Starscream _ 45: Soon

Starscream _ 45: GTG. Screamer needs me to flee

Starscream _ 45 has signed off

Optimus _ Prime: I wonder what it would be like if they were on our team

Red _ Alert: Scary

Hot _ Shot: No Never.

Optimus _ Prime: Just a thought

Tidal _ Wave has signed on

Tidal _ Wave: Ramjet!

Tidal _ Wave has signed off

Hot _ Shot: Damn Ramjet!

Optimus _ Prime: There has been a new Minicon panel activating

Optimus _ Prime has signed off

Hot _ Shot has signed off

Red _ Alert has signed off

Tidal _ Wave has signed on

Tidal _ Wave: Ramjet!

Tidal _ Wave has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was a little depressed that even though he had found the Minicon chat room that he had been unable to understand what they had been saying.

Too bad he hadn’t talked to the ghost; they really needed to know what had happened to Galloway. And if they needed to create realistic cover stories.

Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we all know why Thrust took him off base.


	12. More Crack Needed (Animated)

Well they had found Galloway eventually; how he managed to get back to Egypt was unknown. Sam had tried to ask the ghost whether he had anything to do but seeing as though he had stopped going on for a little while it had been hard.

Will had also tried; same with Sarah and Michaela. 

Nothing

Now for another try

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Fuchsia _ Comet (Starscream)

Superior _ Seeker (Thundercracker)

Scaredy _ Seeker (Skywarp)

Golden _ Seeker (Sunstorm)

All _ Mine (Dirge)

Aqua _ Stream (Slipstream)

I _ Don’t _ Lie (Ramjet)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Is anyone on?

I _ Don’t _ Lie: No one is on

Ladiesman217: But you’re talking to me

I _ Don’t _ Lie: No I’m not

Ladiesman217: Yes you are!

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Hello mortals

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I’m not mortal

Aqua _ Stream has signed on

Aqua _ Stream: Who has been stupid enough to fight with Ramjet?

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I don’t fight

Aqua _ Stream: Primus save us

Ghost _ Seeker: He won’t

Ladiesman217: You seem sane

Aqua _ Stream: Thanks

Ghost _ Seeker: No such thing as a sane Seeker

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed on

Fuchsia _ Comet: You know I still don’t know what you represent femme

Superior _ Seeker has signed on

Superior _ Seeker: Thundercracker is in the chat room!

Fuchsia _ Comet: Oh who cares?

Golden _ Seeker has signed on

Golden _ Seeker: I always care oh great progenitor

Ladiesman217: Primus save us

Ghost _ Seeker: Still won’t

Scaredy _ Seeker has signed on

Scaredy _ Seeker: What is everyone doing here? Why wasn’t I told?

Superior _ Seeker: Because you’re a turbo chicken

Scaredy _ Seeker: Why do you call me names?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Because it’s easy

Aqua _ Stream: Give the mech a break

Golden _ Seeker: Yes oh perfectly gorgeous femme

Ladiesman217: Are you all related?

Aqua _ Stream: I think that I covered that already

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant has signed on

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: That is something that no one needs to know about

Scaredy _ Seeker: Nonononono. Megatron is on; he will find me!

Fuchsia _ Comet: Will you calm down

I _ Don’t _ Lie: He already is calm

Ladiesman217: Do all of you have problems

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Yes

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Found you

Scaredy _ Seeker: Meep

Superior _ Seeker: Slag

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: This will be fun

Scaredy _ Seeker has signed off

Superior _ Seeker has signed off

Fuchsia _ Comet: You do not do that to MY clones

I _ Don’t _ Lie: MY clones

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Oh that’s where I want you! Stop cowering. 

Aqua _ Stream: Good luck

Golden _ Seeker: He is the almighty slag maker he can do anything.

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: The coward is better with his mouth than you are Screamer

Fuchsia _ Comet: Liar!

Ghost _ Seeker: you’re talking

Aqua _ Stream: You want to go and prove him wrong?

I _ Don’t _ Lie: He won’t offline you when you’re done

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Uggh. Not if you please me

All _ Mine has signed on

All _ Mine: Sounds fun; when is my turn

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: After these two; oh so tight!

All _ Mine: Yes; all mine

Ladiesman217: You’re favourite comment

All _ Mine: Oh yes

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: So far you’re clones are better than you are

Fuchsia _ Comet: Stop it!

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: My next target

Golden _ Seeker: It’s an honour my lord

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Perfect; on your back

Golden _ Seeker has signed off

Fuchsia _ Comet: You can’t find me so you go after my clones

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Always

Aqua _ Stream: Thanks Screamer

I _ Don’t _ Lie: It wasn’t his fault

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Wow; all the practice does make you Seekers perfect

Ghost _ Seeker: That’s true

I _ Don’t _ Lie: No it doesn’t

All _ Mine: It’s all because of me!

Fuchsia _ Comet: How?

All _ Mine: Because it was all mine

Aqua _ Stream: Save us

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Next target

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Hmm; the greedy one

All _ Mine: Mine!

All _ Mine has signed off

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Now what should we do now...

Ghost _ Seeker: Hands and knees

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: I was thinking fluffy cuffs

Fuchsia _ Comet: Oh just do it

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Already am

Ladiesman217: Wow this really is Too Much Information

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Fuchsia _ Comet: :P

Aqua _ Stream: :3

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: But oh so much fun

Fuchsia _ Comet: For you maybe

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: What now... The liar, femme and traitor

Aqua _ Stream: Ramjet get away from me!

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I’m not near you

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: But I am

Aqua _ Stream: Damn you Ramjet!

Aqua _ Stream has signed off

I _ Don’t _ Lie has signed off

Fuchsia _ Comet: You’re sick you know

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Now I want you to service each other

Ghost _ Seeker: Getting tired

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Never

Ladiesman217: I need... I don’t know what I need

Ghost _ Seeker: A padded cell

Fuchsia _ Comet: Sounds good

Ladiesman217: XD

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Now where is my gorgeous traitor

Fuchsia _ Comet: You don’t know where

Ghost _ Seeker: You just don’t know

Ladiesman217: Until it’s too late

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Maybe you shouldn’t turn around

Fuchsia _ Comet: You’re joking

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Now I am thinking about the console you’re working on

Fuchsia _ Comet: Meep

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed off

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant: Just what I wanted!

Duel _ Wielding _ Tyrant has signed off

Ladiesman217: That was disturbing

Ghost _ Seeker: You should have of heard what I got up to

Ladiesman217: No thanks

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Sam now needed to go back to med bay; maybe Ratchet had created some more mentality tests that he could take.

Or a way to wipe his memories.


	13. Only Me (Movie Verse)

Well Sam had finally found out that he was mentally sane; it had shocked everyone who had been in the med bay at the time.

He still hadn’t found out how the ghost had convinced Galloway to get into the plane; now he would get some answers. 

If he was on; he didn’t sign off the last time before Sam had left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

Treacherous _Star (Starscream)

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 (Megatron)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: I know you’re there

Ladiesman217: Why are you ignoring me?

Ladiesman217: Well I am just going to ignore you until you talk

Ladiesman217: Still nothing well fine!

Ladiesman217: Be that way!

Ghost _ Seeker: Do you always talk to yourself?

Ladiesman217: No; I was talking to you

Ghost _ Seeker: I wasn’t talking to you

Ladiesman217: You’re an aft

Ghost _ Seeker: You’re insane

Ladiesman217: XD

Ghost _ Seeker: :D

Ladiesman217: How did you get Galloway to do it?

Ghost _ Seeker: Do what?

Ladiesman217: Get in the plane

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Ladiesman217: So that was you

Ghost _ Seeker: He screams like a femme

Ghost _ Seeker: I told him that the Decepticons were attacking and that he should get in if he wanted to live.

Ladiesman217: Then what did you do?

Ghost _ Seeker: Ejected the seat that he was on

Ghost _ Seeker: In Egypt

Ladiesman217: How did you manage to get to Egypt?

Ghost _ Seeker: I possessed myself. Well I covered up the tattoos

Ladiesman217: Have fun

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Ladiesman217: Did you do anything else

Ghost _ Seeker: That is for me to know and you to find out

Ladiesman217: I would take that as a yes

Ghost _ Seeker: Multiple times. 

Ladiesman217: That is something that I didn’t need to know

Ghost _ Seeker: Then why ask?

Ladiesman217: I hate you

Ghost _ Seeker: Same here

Ladiesman217: Great!

Ghost _ Seeker: Why?

Ladiesman217: You’re a mech

Ghost _ Seeker: And?

Ladiesman217: Never mind

Ghost _ Seeker: Both my trine mates are mechs

Ghost _ Seeker: When they were alive

Ladiesman217: WTF

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t go there

Ladiesman217: Where did you go last time?

Ghost _ Seeker: I was watching Megatron

Ladiesman217: Do what?

Ghost _ Seeker: Starscream and his clones

Ladiesman217: Why do I believe that?

Ghost _ Seeker: You know it is the truth

Ladiesman217: Could have of been worse

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah…

Ladiesman217: TT_TT

Ghost _ Seeker: It looked like fun

Ladiesman217: Why; why; why?

Ghost _ Seeker: Whats wrong?

Ladiesman217: Nothing

Ghost _ Seeker: Yet

Ladiesman217: I don’t know why I do this

Ghost _ Seeker: I do

Ladiesman217: What?

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh nothing

Ladiesman217: No tell me!

Ghost _ Seeker: Getting impatient

Ladiesman217: Maybe

Ghost _ Seeker: Yes you are

Ladiesman217: What’s happening?

Ghost _ Seeker: You really want to know?

Treacherous _Star has signed on

Treacherous _Star: Whats happening?

Ladiesman217: Finally someone else is on

Ghost _ Seeker: Why are you so relieved

Ladiesman217: It’s just Starscream

Ghost _ Seeker: Who do you think you were talking to

Treacherous _Star: Boy

Ladiesman217: Don’t start that again

Treacherous _Star: Why it’s your nickname

Ladiesman217: Isn’t yours useless?

Treacherous _Star: So?

Ghost _ Seeker: Love Megatron’s nicknames

Treacherous _Star: So simple

Ladiesman217: And easy to remember

Treacherous _Star: Thankfully Megatron won’t find out

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed on

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: What did you say Useless?

Treacherous _Star: Well damn

Ladiesman217: Spoke too soon

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: He always does

Treacherous _Star: This is my down time; I am not working

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: You’re always working

Treacherous _Star: No that’s Soundwave

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Fine do you want to go to the brig?

Treacherous _Star: Will my trine be there?

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Why?

Treacherous _Star: Do you really want to know?

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: I can imagine

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: BRIG! NOW!

Treacherous _Star: Bugger

Treacherous _Star has signed off

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Ah this will be fun

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed off

Ladiesman217: So why do I do this to myself?

Ghost _ Seeker: I didn’t say?

Ladiesman217: No

Ghost _ Seeker: Then I will never tell you

Ladiesman217: Aft

Ghost _ Seeker: I can always tell Megatron where you are

Ladiesman217: Bring it on!

Ghost _ Seeker: Done

Ladiesman217: Well then where is he?

Ghost _ Seeker: Busy

Ladiesman217: Doing what?

Ghost _ Seeker: Starscream

Ladiesman217: Why did I ask?

Ghost _ Seeker: Just don’t ask

Ladiesman217: I think I may go

Ghost _ Seeker: To med bay?

Ladiesman217: Of course

Ghost _ Seeker: Bye

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: What was he talking about?

Ladiesman217: I’m not doing anything

Ladiesman217: Megatron knows where I live now!

Ladiesman217: He probably already knew

Ladiesman217: Soundwave

Ladiesman217: Arrggh

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Yess.

Ghost _ Seeker: This is exactly what I wanted

Ghost _ Seeker: He is too easy to play with 

Ghost _ Seeker: And they wonder why he passes every mentality test

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Ratchet already had the med bay set up with a padded cell for him to reside in for a while if he needed it.

Michaela also understood why he sometimes didn’t talk to her.

Like now


	14. Shattered Perceptions (SG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Shattered Glass. I do have to say that the only thing I know was gained from the internet so I don't know how good it is

Sam had wanted to take a break from MSN (he had enough of Starscream’s ghost) but then he wouldn’t be able to locate the universe where he came from and wrestle them into taking him back.

If he couldn’t get rid of him then he would have to make do with option number two.

Screw with his head and he had found the perfect universe to do so.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Scientific _ Seeker (Starscream)

Heroic _ Maths (Megatron)

Overlord _ Prime (Optimus Prime)

Wannabe _ Prime (Rodimus)

Maniacal _ Mechanic (Wheeljack)

Sweet _ n _ Caring _ Wrench (Ratchet)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Heroic _ Maths: Hello; who are you?

Ladiesman217: Sam; you?

Heroic _ Maths: Megatron; leader of the peaceful Decepticons

Ladiesman217: Really?

Heroic _ Maths: Yes Sam; we fight the evil Autobots to prevent them from taking over Cybertron

Ladiesman217: Can you help me?

Heroic _ Maths: What would you like me to do?

Ladiesman217: Be yourself

Heroic _ Maths: Will do

Overlord _ Prime has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Overlord _ Prime: Megatron you will not stop me in my quest of universal conquest

Heroic _ Maths: We shall see Optimus

Ghost _ Seeker: How’s it going?

Ladiesman217: Hello aft

Heroic _ Maths: That is an extremely rude word

Overlord _ Prime: I like him

Heroic _ Maths: You like anyone; until you betray them

Overlord _ Prime: So much fun. XD

Wannabe _ Prime has signed on

Sweet _ n _ Caring _ Wrench has signed on

Wannabe _ Prime: Ratchet I didn’t want a saw for a hand

Sweet _ n _ Caring _ Wrench: I think that it is an improvement

Wannabe _ Prime: I still don’t want it

Overlord _ Prime: What have I told you before?

Wannabe _ Prime: Don’t talk about your differences; fight

Overlord _ Prime: That’s right Rodimus

Ghost _ Seeker: You should talk out your differences

Heroic _ Maths: I agree

Overlord _ Prime: Never!

Wannabe _ Prime: I will make a better Prime than you!

Ghost _ Seeker: You can always dream

Ladiesman217: Why are you so nice?

Wannabe _ Prime: You will remove this now Ratchet

Sweet _ n _ Caring _ Wrench: NO

Sweet _ n _ Caring _ Wrench has signed off

Wannabe _ Prime: I will find you and use this Improvement

Wannabe _ Prime has signed off

Overlord _ Prime: Aren’t they good soldiers?

Heroic _ Maths: TT_TT

Ladiesman217: You didn’t answer me slagger

Ghost _ Seeker: Why should I when you are calling me names?

Overlord _ Prime: Because you are weak

Heroic _ Maths: Being polite is not weak

Scientific _ Seeker has signed on

Scientific _ Seeker: Isn’t that the truth

Heroic _ Maths: Finished for today Starscream?

Scientific _ Seeker: Not yet; I am waiting for reports from Sideswipe and Soundwave

Overlord _ Prime: You have the traitor; I want him

Heroic _ Maths: So you can offline him; Never

Overlord _ Prime: Starscream join us you will be much better off

Scientific _ Seeker: With you never

Overlord _ Prime: We can always do the same to Earth as we did to Crystal city

Ghost _ Seeker: That’s horrible! 0_0

Heroic _ Maths: Starscream I don’t want you to be influenced by Prime.

Scientific _ Seeker: I can handle it

Heroic _ Maths: I know you can but it isn’t good for you to

Scientific _ Seeker: True; thank you

Scientific _ Seeker has signed off

Overlord _ Prime: I will get him Megatron; sooner or later

Heroic _ Maths: Not while I process code you will

Ladiesman217: I think I need a psychiatrist

Ghost _ Seeker: Why?

Ladiesman217: You; and your attitude

Ghost _ Seeker: I’m hurt. D:

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Heroic _ Maths: That was harsh!

Overlord _ Prime: He belongs with me

Heroic _ Maths: That is not your choice to make

Overlord _ Prime: Stupid insubordinates; cannot even finish a fight by themselves

Overlord _ Prime has signed off

Heroic _ Maths: I better go check on Starscream

Heroic _ Maths has signed off

Ladiesman217: What happened?

Ladiesman217: How did I go from screwing with Starscream to him screwing with my mind

Ladiesman217: It’s not fair

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: That is what you get for trying to screw with Starscream

Ghost _ Seeker: Too bad that I found that universe already

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh well

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat at his computer feeling quite depressed; well at least he now knew how much of a clever slagger that ghost was.

He would not underestimate him again.


	15. Time Jump (Cybertron)

Sam couldn’t put his finger on it but the MSN device that he had been using seemed different; he had already consulted with Wheeljack but the inventor had no idea if anything had been done.

He seemed to be unable to concentrate on much at all; which was worrying all occupants of Diego Garcia. Wheeljack managed to make things blow up while he was concentrating; when he wasn’t there tended to be five times the amount.

He would find out eventually.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Crowned _ Seeker (Starscream)

Emperor _ Power (Megatron)

Thunder _ Cracker (Thundercracker)

Fire _ Truck _ Prime (Optimus Prime)

Time _ Manipulator (Vector Prime)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Is someone sane on

Ghost _ Seeker: No; not for you

Ladiesman217: Do you know what happened to the device?

Ghost _ Seeker: I tinkered… a bit

Ladiesman217: What did you do?

Ghost _ Seeker: Nothing much; just amped it up so it does time as well as universes

Ladiesman217: Great now I can get rid of you. XD

Ghost _ Seeker: You will be bored without me

Ladiesman217: DX

Fire _ Truck _ Prime has signed on

Time _ Manipulator has signed on

Time _ Manipulator: Optimus we must get the Cyber Planet Keys off of Starscream

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: I know; we are trying to locate him now

Ladiesman217: What are the Cyber Planet Keys?

Time _ Manipulator: They are powerful objects that combine to form the spark of Primus

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: Do you even know who this is?

Ladiesman217: Sam Witwicky; alt universe Autobot friend

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: And the other guy?

Ghost _ Seeker: Alt universe Starscream. XD

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: DX

Time _ Manipulator: :P

Ladiesman217: Yeah that’s what I thought too

Crowned _ Seeker has signed on

Crowned _ Seeker: I will rule the universe

Crowned _ Seeker: Or what’s left of it

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: Give us back the Cyber Planet Keys

Crowned _ Seeker: Why?

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: Because it will save the universe

Crowned _ Seeker: And?

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: You’re still in it

Crowned _ Seeker: And?

Time _ Manipulator: You will not succeed!

Ghost _ Seeker: Always got told that. DX

Ladiesman217: It’s true though

Emperor _ Power has signed on

Emperor _ Power: I will escape and offline your traitorous aft Starscream

Crowned _ Seeker: Good luck

Thunder _ Cracker has signed on

Thunder _ Cracker: Ah think the baby is going to cry

Crowned _ Seeker: Like you do every time I kick your aft?

Ghost _ Seeker: Is that all you did?

Crowned _ Seeker: Sometimes. XD

Emperor _ Power: You are pathetic

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: No worse than you are

Crowned _ Seeker: Trapped in a bubble in the middle of space

Emperor _ Power: All thanks to you

Thunder _ Cracker: Starscream wha did ya trap me?

Crowned _ Seeker: Revenge

Ghost _ Seeker: Always fun. XD

Ladiesman217: What?

Ladiesman217: DX

Thunder _ Cracker: XD

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: :P

Emperor _ Power: T_T

Time _ Manipulator: 0_0

Ghost _ Seeker: Is this the war of the emoticons now?

Ladiesman217: Seems like it

Ghost _ Seeker: TT_TT

Time _ Manipulator: I repeat; give us back the Keys

Crowned _ Seeker: Which Keys

Emperor _ Power: The Keys are mine!

Thunder _ Cracker: La de da de da

Crowned _ Seeker: Which Keys; I have boat keys, house keys and stolen keys

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: The Cyber Planet Keys

Thunder _ Cracker: La de da de da

Emperor _ Power: Why do you have boat and house keys?

Crowned _ Seeker: Why don’t you?

Time _ Manipulator: We are kind of going off topic

Thunder _ Cracker: La de da de da

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: Whats wrong with him?

Ghost _ Seeker: Imaginary revenge

Ladiesman217: DX

Thunder _ Cracker: XD

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: :P

Emperor _ Power: T_T

Time _ Manipulator: 0_0

Ghost _ Seeker: You asked!

Thunder _ Cracker has signed off

Emperor _ Power: Finally!

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: I agree!

Ghost _ Seeker: The pit just froze over!

Ladiesman217: DX

Time _ Manipulator: :P

Emperor _ Power: T_T

Crowned _ Seeker: 0_0

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: What?

Emperor _ Power: If you don’t know then I am not telling

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: Be that way

Time _ Manipulator: Behave children

Ladiesman217: DX

Time _ Manipulator: :P

Emperor _ Power: T_T

Crowned _ Seeker: 0_0

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: TT_TT

Emperor _ Power: Looks like help has arrived

Emperor _ Power has signed off

Time _ Manipulator: Give us the Keys

Crowned _ Seeker: No

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: We know where you are

Fire _ Truck _ Prime has signed off

Time _ Manipulator has signed off

Crowned _ Seeker: 0_0

Crowned _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: So what was up with last time?

Ghost _ Seeker: The reversed universe?

Ladiesman217: Yeah?

Ghost _ Seeker: I found it months ago and decided to screw with you

Ladiesman217: Damn you again Screamer

Ghost _ Seeker: DON’T CALL ME SCREAMER!

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: Yes; excellent!

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well he finally got something on Starscream; even if it was just a hated nickname. Maybe soon he would try and talk to the ghost’s universe while he was still online.

That would definitely screw with him.


	16. -Insert Title- G1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to all Megatrons' usernames.

Well Sam was feeling overwhelmed with school; that left him only one option. Go on MSN and give Ratchet a reason to place him in med bay for the next two weeks.

If only for the reason that he would spend two weeks with the delightful CMO.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Screaming _ Star (Starscream)

Trigger _ Crotch (Megatron)

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9 (Soundwave)

Blue _ Moon (Thundercracker)

Purple _ Sun (Skywarp)

Mystery _ Trailer (Optimus Prime)

Rule _ 123 (Prowl)

Always _ Talking (Bluestreak)

Big _ Bang (Wheeljack)

Nose _ Knows _ Best (Hound)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream’s ghost)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Screaming _ Star: What do you want fleshling?

Ladiesman217: Perfect!

Ghost _ Seeker: Did I miss anything?

Ladiesman217: Nothing much other then trading insults

Ghost _ Seeker: Good. XD

Screaming _ Star: Who are you?

Ghost _ Seeker: You’ll find out in twenty years

Ladiesman217: Really?

Screaming _ Star: WHAT!

Nose _ Knows _ Best has signed on

Nose _ Knows _ Best: I think I heard you from the Ark Screamer

Screaming _ Star: Don’t call me Screamer

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t call me Screamer

Screaming _ Star: WHAT?

Nose _ Knows _ Best: That I definitely heard

Ghost _ Seeker: You’ll find out in twenty years.

Always _ Talking has signed on

Always _ Talking: hey everyone; whats happening? I heard Screamer but I know that he is still on the Nemesis. Is this why he was screaming so loudly?

Nose _ Knows _ Best: Blue take a pause between each thought.

Always _ Talking: Oh sorry. I can’t help it; just like Sunstreaker and his fear of dirt. Hey did you know that humans can lose 150 calories just by banging their heads against a wall for an hour. It is a good thing that we don’t or Megatron would have of deactivated just by your behavior.

Screaming _ Star: And that means?

Nose _ Knows _ Best: Here we go

Always _ Talking: It means that you are an annoyance and that Megatron is beating his head against the wall wondering why he ever made you SIC. Why did he make you SIC? I mean Soundwave would have of been a better option. Hey I heard a rumor that you Seekers can overload just to certain sound waves. Haas Soundwave ever made you overload just by using his sound waves?

Rule _ 123 has signed on

Rule _ 123: Bluestreak don’t you have a patrol with Mirage now?

Always _ Talking: Oh yes I forgot. I was talking with a human and Starscream and I got sidetracked. Hm that word reminds me of Sideswipe and Tracks; that could be a name for when they have sparklings. Oh I really want to see another sparkling.

Rule _ 123: Bluestreak; Mirage is waiting

Always _ Talking: Oh yeah

Always _ Talking has signed off

Screaming _ Star: XD

Nose _ Knows _ Best: :P

Ladiesman217: :3

Big _ Bang has signed on

Big _ Bang: Prowl I may need you in med bay

Rule _ 123: Who did you blow up?

Big _ Bang: Just Gears, Ironhide and Huffer

Rule _ 123: Is the situation contained?

Big _ Bang: Yep; best explosion ever

Ladiesman217: What were you trying to do?

Big _ Bang: I was trying to make some play dough

Screaming _ Star: How do you make play dough explode?

Ghost _ Seeker: You know what play dough is?

Screaming _ Star: I will find you and deactivate you

Ghost _ Seeker: Get in line

Ladiesman217: Suicide?

Big _ Bang: Well you see I must have of put too much flour in

Rule _ 123: Fine I will be there soon

Rule _ 123: Don’t blow anything else up while I get there

Rule _ 123 has signed off

Big _ Bang: Oops

Big _ Bang has signed off

Ladiesman217: He never changes

Screaming _ Star: What are you talking about?

Ghost _ Seeker: Your aft.

Mystery _ Trailer has signed on

Trigger _ Crotch has signed on

Mystery _ Trailer: Megatron…

Trigger _ Crotch: What?

Mystery _ Trailer: Nothing…

Trigger _ Crotch: WHAT?

Screaming _ Star: Nice user name Megatron. XD

Trigger _ Crotch: What?...

Trigger _ Crotch: STARSCREAM!

Mystery _ Trailer: Now this really has gone too far Megatron.

Trigger _ Crotch: SOUNDWAVE. GET IN HERE!

Ladiesman217: Why does he go to Soundwave

Ghost _ Seeker: His Megatron’s pet

Screaming _ Star: Couldn’t agree with you more

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9 has signed on

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Assistance: requested

Trigger _ Crotch: FIND USELESS

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Soundwave acknowledges

Trigger _ Crotch: Well…

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Starscream: in your quarters

Trigger _ Crotch: WHAT!

Mystery _ Trailer: Has been for a few days

Screaming _ Star: Couldn’t be further from the truth

Blue _ Moon has signed on

Purple _ Sun has signed on

Purple _ Sun: I’m bored

Blue _ Moon: Find something to do

Purple _ Sun: Already have.

Screaming _ Star: Skywarp get out of my quarters

Blue _ Moon: Want some company

Purple _ Sun: Always

Purple _ Sun has signed off

Blue _ Moon has signed off

Screaming _ Star has signed off

Ladiesman217: Ok then

Trigger _ Crotch: Nice username Prime

Mystery _ Trailer: What?

Trigger _ Crotch: Where does your trailer go?

Mystery _ Trailer: Ugh… I will get back to you later

Mystery _ Trailer has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: He doesn’t know

Ladiesman217: He has a trailer?

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Suggestion: change username

Trigger _ Crotch: I KNOW SOUNDWAVE!

Ghost _ Seeker: It suits him

Trigger _ Crotch: Who are you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Whoever you want me to be!

Trigger _ Crotch: SOUNDWAVE FIND OUT WHO THIS IS

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9: Soundwave: acknowledges

Ghost _ Seeker: Good luck 

Blue _ Inflitrator _X9 has signed off

Trigger _ Crotch: SOUNDWAVE YOU WILL GET UP AND REPORT

Trigger _ Crotch has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: He always made me look like a fool; so I made him look like one

Ladiesman217: How did he make you look like a fool?

Ghost _ Seeker: Constantly made me overload

Ladiesman217: That is a bad thing?

Ghost _ Seeker: It is when you are discussing battle strategies with a mech that would like to jump you

Ladiesman217: Do not need that visual

Ghost _ Seeker: You don’t know what I look like

Ladiesman217: True

Ghost _ Seeker: Want to?

Ladiesman217: Fine

Ghost _ Seeker: ;D

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam wondered how Starscream was going to send him an image of what he looked like before he died when a new email pinged into his account.

It contained six pictures.

One of all the Autobots, one of all the Decepticons, one of Starscream, One of Megatron, One of Soundwave and some smaller robots and one of Starscream wearing a crown.

He would ask about them later.


	17. Trigger Happy Fun (G1)

Sam had been reviewing the pictures that had been sent to him by Starscream; they were definitely professional.

He had shown the pictures to the entire contingent of soldiers stationed at NEST (still had no clue what it stood for). He had been both acclaimed as a genius and sent to Ratchet for another mentality exam.

Fun times.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Red _ Star (Starscream)

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch (Megatron)

Blue _ Inflitrator _X5 (Soundwave)

Blue _ Moon (Thundercracker)

Purple _ Sun (Skywarp)

Mystery _ Trailer (Optimus Prime)

Rule _ 123 (Prowl)

Big _ Bang (Wheeljack)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream’s ghost)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ghost _ Seeker: Look over those pictures I sent you?

Ladiesman217: Of course

Ghost _ Seeker: What do you think?

Ladiesman217: You still look like an arrogant glitch

Ghost _ Seeker: That was what I was going for

Mystery _ Trailer has signed on

Mystery _ Trailer: Hello

Ladiesman217: Where is Megatron?

Ghost _ Seeker: How should he know?

Ladiesman217: They always come on together

Mystery _ Trailer: I don’t know why

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch has signed on

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: That is because I am stalking you

Mystery _ Trailer: 0_0

Ladiesman217: TT_TT

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: WHAT?

Ghost _ Seeker: Stalk him while pulling your trigger?

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: NEVER

Mystery _ Trailer: Why me?

Ghost _ Seeker: Just because

Ladiesman217: Trigger crotch wants it to be

Red _ Star has signed on

Red _ Star: What are we talking about?

Red _ Star: 0_0

Red _ Star: Hahahahahahaha

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: STARSCREAM!

Red _ Star: TC, Warp you need to get in here

Blue _ Moon has signed on

Purple _ Sun has signed on

Blue _ Moon: Whats up?

Purple _ Sun: Yeah we were busy

Red _ Star: Just read the comments

Blue _ Moon: XD

Purple _ Sun: XP

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: Who do I have to torture to get some answers

Mystery _ Trailer: Maybe you should try not torturing 

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: Boring

Red _ Star: Warp was this your doing?

Purple _ Sun: I wish that it was

Blue _ Moon: I hope not

Rule _ 123 has signed on

Rule _ 123: Prime we have a problem

Mystery _ Trailer: What is that Prowl

Rule _ 123: My processor is going to crash

Rule _ 123 has signed off

Mystery _ Trailer: Megatron stop making my men crash

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: It wasn’t me

Ghost _ Seeker: Of course

Red _ Star: Never you

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: Tell me what is wrong!

Red _ Star: You shouldn’t be leader if you can’t figure it out

Mystery _ Trailer: It is right in front of your face

Blue _ Moon: Or would be if you were looking at the screen

Mystery _ Trailer: Do I want to know?

Purple _ Sun: No

Big _ Bang has signed on

Big _ Bang: Ratchet finally got all the play dough out

Red _ Star: It took this long?

Blue _ Moon: Play dough

Purple _ Sun: is that why you got us to steal some

Red _ Star: Shut it

Ladiesman217: Did the big bad Seeker play with play dough

Mystery _ Trailer: Please stop here

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: Too much for you Prime

Purple _ Sun: Yes but not in the way it was supposed to

Ladiesman217: TMI

Red _ Star: Yes

Blue _ Moon: We still have two containers

Purple _ Sun: XD

Red _ Star: ;D

Red _ Star has signed off

Purple _ Sun has signed off

Blue _ Moon has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Sounds like fun!

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: Back to my problem

Ladiesman217: I thought he just left

Ghost _ Seeker: DX

Ladiesman217: Get over it

Mystery _ Trailer: Yes

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: Fine, Prime what happens to your trailer

Rule _ 123 has signed on

Rule _ 123: Ratchet is not amused

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: Too bad

Ladiesman217: He will get over it until next time

Ghost _ Seeker: Which will be soon

Rule _ 123: How do you know?

Ghost _ Seeker: I can see the future

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: Back to your trailer

Mystery _ Trailer: What about it

Rule _ 123: Why are we talking about your trailer Prime?

Ghost _ Seeker: We want to know where it goes

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: His SIC probably subspaces it

Rule _ 123: Wha?

Rule _ 123 has signed off

Mystery _ Trailer: Great

Mystery _ Trailer has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: I told you it would be soon

Big _ Bang has signed on

Big _ Bang: Anyone know where Prime and Prowl are?

Ladiesman217: Med bay

Big _ Bang: Thanks

Ghost _ Seeker: Why?

Big _ Bang: I ruined Sunstreaker’s paint job

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: Your slag

Ghost _ Seeker: Jealous?

Ladiesman217: Go Wheeljack go

Big _ Bang: Too late

Big _ Bang has signed off

Blue _ Inflitrator _X5 has signed on

Blue _ Inflitrator _X5: Soundwave online

Ghost _ Seeker: I’ve got to go

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: Things look fun in the command quarters

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: Why did I even bother?

Blue _ Inflitrator _X5: Soundwave: amused

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: At what?

Ladiesman217: Do I want to know what is going to happen

Blue _ Inflitrator _X5: Suggestion: change username

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: It was changed

Ladiesman217: To what?

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: Cannon_ Tyrant

Blue _ Inflitrator _X5: Username: changed again

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: WHAT!

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: SOUNDWAVE FIND OUT WHO DID THIS

Ladiesman217: Oh the innuendo

Blue _ Inflitrator _X5: Soundwave: acknowledges

Blue _ Inflitrator _X5: Perpetrator: Megatron

Ladiesman217: I get it

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Pull your trigger much Megatron?

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: GET WHAT! AND WHO IS THAT SLAGGER?

Ladiesman217: Nothing and no one you want to know of

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Blue _ Inflitrator _X5: Soundwave: needs to attend to creations

Blue _ Inflitrator _X5 has signed off

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: SOUNDWAVE FIX THIS NOW!

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch: SOUNDWAVE!

Trigger _ Happy _Trigger _ Crotch has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Starscream’s ghost was still screwing with his own universe; even after being offline for all those years. It would always stay in his head.

Trigger _ Happy _ Trigger _ Crotch

Maybe he could call Megatron that.


	18. Ghost Tauntings (G1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for today

Sam had been reviewing the pictures that had been sent to him by Starscream; they were definitely professional.

He had shown the pictures to the entire contingent of soldiers stationed at NEST (still had no clue what it stood for). He had been both acclaimed as a genius and sent to Ratchet for another mentality exam.

Fun times.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Red _ Star (Starscream)

Blue _ Moon (Thundercracker)

Purple _ Sun (Skywarp)

Iced _ Scientist (Skyfire)

Big _ Bang (Wheeljack)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream’s ghost)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ghost _ Seeker: You must be bored

Ladiesman217: Why do you ask?

Ghost _ Seeker: You’re talking to me

Ladiesman217: Good point; I’m just having trouble with school

Ghost _ Seeker: What class?

Ladiesman217: Microbiology

Ghost _ Seeker: Why are you taking Microbiology?

Ladiesman217: It sounded interesting

Ghost _ Seeker: Want some help?

Iced _ Scientist has signed on

Iced _ Scientist: Did you just offer help to someone?

Ghost _ Seeker: So?

Ladiesman217: How do you know who I am talking to?

Iced _ Scientist: This Seeker was my work partner

Ladiesman217: Poor you

Ghost _ Seeker: I wasn’t that bad

Iced _ Scientist: You could have been better

Ladiesman217: Hasn’t changed then since he died

Ghost _ Seeker: Actually I got worse through sheer boredom

Ladiesman217: You weren’t as bad?

Blue _ Moon has signed on

Purple _ Sun has signed on

Blue _ Moon: That’s Starscream right

Iced _ Scientist: Yep

Ghost _ Seeker: What is going on here?

Ladiesman217: You already knew he couldn’t die?

Iced _ Scientist: Yep

Blue _ Moon: How do you think he managed to live through all that Megatron gave him

Purple _ Sun: Or a long flight from Earth to Cybertron

Ghost _ Seeker: How did I not know?

Iced _ Scientist: You didn’t know a lot of things

Big _ Bang has signed on

Big _ Bang: What are we talking about?

Ladiesman217: Starscream

Big _ Bang: Why?

Big _ Bang: Haven’t we talked about this enough

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh go blow yourself up

Iced _ Scientist: Just not me please

Big _ Bang: Maybe later

Blue _ Moon: Yeah we have a bet going

Ladiesman217: Whats that?

Purple _ Sun: Screamer would blow himself up before Wheeljack

Blue _ Moon: And it seems like that might be going to happen

Iced _ Scientist: Why?

Blue _ Moon: He’s dead isn’t he?

Ghost _ Seeker: And?

Purple _ Sun: Well something happened

Big _ Bang: Where is this conversation going?

Blue _ Moon: Don’t worry Wheeljack

Ghost _ Seeker: I would

Ladiesman217: Ok listen to him

Iced _ Scientist: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: I know what is going to happen

Red _ Star has signed on

Red _ Star: Is that so?

Ladiesman217: Do you know who this is?

Red _ Star: Yep

Ghost _ Seeker: Then why haven’t you asked yet?

Iced _ Scientist: Asked what?

Red _ Star: Whether I become Decepticon leader

Blue _ Moon: And?

Ghost _ Seeker: I do

Purple _ Sun: For how long?

Ghost _ Seeker: 27 seconds

Big _ Bang: XD

Blue _ Moon: XP

Iced _ Scientist: :3

Red _ Star: DX

Ghost _ Seeker: So everyone else is dead before me by seven days

Big _ Bang: DX

Blue _ Moon: TT_TT

Purple _ Sun: 0_0

Red _ Star: You’re right you are an aft

Ghost _ Seeker: I am what you become

Ladiesman217: Think about it this way. Forewarned is forearmed

Iced _ Scientist: That’s true

Big _ Bang: Are you going to tell us anything else?

Ghost _ Seeker: what year is it?

Blue _ Moon: 1985

Ghost _ Seeker: Not yet

Purple _ Sun: Anything else?

Ladiesman217: There is always time

Ghost _ Seeker: For another twenty years

Iced _ Scientist: That long?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah we won; for about ten years

Blue _ Moon: And?

Ghost _ Seeker: Unicron happened

Big _ Bang: Unicron?

 

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t ask

Purple _ Sun: Well whatever is happening I’m bored

Blue _ Moon: Seriously we just finished

Red _ Star: I’m in

Ladiesman217: Don’t you think of anything else?

Blue _ Moon: I think I will pass

Purple _ Sun: Ok

Purple _ Sun has signed off

Red _ Star has signed off

Iced _ Scientist: Will never change them

Blue _ Moon: Yeah

Ladiesman217: You just don’t want to try

Red _ Star has signed on

Red _ Star: Coming?

Red _ Star has signed off

Blue _ Moon: If I don’t he will frag me there

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t I like to drag you

Iced _ Scientist: I think that I have something else to do

Iced _ Scientist has signed off

Big _ Bang: Oops

Big _ Bang has signed off

Blue _ Moon: Looks like I’m losing that bet

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t worry Starscream will make you feel better

Ladiesman217: Do I want to know?

Blue _ Moon: Hey looks like he has the fluffy handcuffs

Ghost _ Seeker: What color?

Blue _ Moon: Blue

Ladiesman217: You have more than one set of cuffs?

Ghost _ Seeker: About twelve

Blue _ Moon: GTG

Blue _ Moon has signed off

Ladiesman217: What does the color have to do with anything?

Ghost _ Seeker: Blue means high arousal

Ghost _ Seeker: Although too bad it wasn’t gold

Ladiesman217: I don’t want to know

Ghost _ Seeker: You will find out soon

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: Ask Ratchet about Seeker heat

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: I think I will take a miss

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well he maybe might not ask Ratchet but Jolt was a more subtle mech and wouldn’t give him a long speech that would require him to have a wrench to the head afterwards.


	19. -Title Wanted- (Cybertron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got lazy with the titles T_T

Well Sam had the dubious honor of actually meeting the newer Decepticon arrivals in the shells; they were as insane as the rest. Skywarp was an idiot; Thundercracker was far to serious; Vortex was just plain insane and Dead End was… morbid.

Well he at least got along with them and they stopped Starscream from stepping on him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Crowned _ Seeker (Starscream)

Emperor _ Power (Megatron)

Thunder _ Cracker (Thundercracker)

Fire _ Truck _ Prime (Optimus Prime)

Time _ Manipulator (Vector Prime)

Minicon _ Wonder (Jolt)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Minicon _ Wonder: Hello human

Ladiesman217: Who are you?

Minicon _ Wonder: I am Jolt and you are?

Ladiesman217: Sam

Minicon _ Wonder: Well Sam I am a little busy at the moment

Ladiesman217: What are you doing?

Minicon _ Wonder: Coordinating a strike against Starscream’s island fortress

Ladiesman217: Interesting

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: It does sound interesting

Ladiesman217: And where have you been?

Minicon _ Wonder: Who is that?

Ghost _ Seeker: Helping Starscream

Ladiesman217: Helping or helping?

Minicon _ Wonder: ??

Ghost _ Seeker: A little of A and a little of B

Minicon _ Wonder: ??

Ladiesman217: Don’t ask you're better in the dark

Crowned _ Seeker has signed on

Crowned _ Seeker: He is always in the dark

Minicon _ Wonder: Aren’t you busy?

Crowned _ Seeker: Yep waiting for you to send your mechs right into my claws

Fire _ Truck _ Prime has signed on

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: Jolt I need to know if there is an entrance on the south side

Ladiesman217: I wouldn’t ask here

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: This is the fastest way

Minicon _ Wonder: Ummmm…

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: Jolt?

Minicon _ Wonder: Through the volcano cone

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: Great; our ETA is four minutes

Fire _ Truck _ Prime has signed off

Ladiesman217: Wow he must have been hurrying

Crowned _ Seeker: He didn’t even wonder if I was on

Ladiesman217: And he told you when to expect him

Minicon _ Wonder: Oh no

Minicon _ Wonder has signed off

Crowned _ Seeker: Always a pleasure to receive guests

Ghost _ Seeker: And blow them to scrap

Ladiesman217: Remind me not to accept one of your invitations

Thunder _ Cracker has signed on

Thunder _ Cracker: Ow! My aft is on fire!

Ladiesman217: Well you know what they say; if you can’t stand the heat…

Crowned _ Seeker: Come over to my side

Ghost _ Seeker: He has sweets

Thunder _ Cracker: I’m fine here

Crowned _ Seeker: For now

Thunder _ Cracker: It’s not my fault I was used as target practice

Crowned _ Seeker: Didn’t you just get through telling them that they needed practice

Ladiesman217: Did you tell them when?

Ghost _ Seeker: Apparently not

Emperor _ Power has signed on

Emperor _ Power: I see our favorite traitor is on

Crowned _ Seeker: Damn I can’t find out what you will do this way

Thunder _ Cracker: Who gave you their plans

Ghost _ Seeker: Optimus

Ladiesman217: He was busy

Emperor _ Power: With me and my forces

Ladiesman217: How are you managing to fight and talk here?

Thunder _ Cracker: He is losing

Crowned _ Seeker: Figures

Emperor _ Power: Not this again

Ladiesman217: DX

Thunder _ Cracker: XP

Crowned _ Seeker: XD

Thunder _ Cracker: Hey Starscream remember when I transformed to a recording of your voice?

Crowned _ Seeker: I hate you

Emperor _ Power: Not this again either

Ladiesman217: Jealous?

Ghost _ Seeker: Frustrated?

Thunder _ Cracker: Overexcited?

Crowned _ Seeker: All of the above?

Time _ Manipulator has signed on

Time _ Manipulator: I see you are getting the treatment you deserve Megatron

Emperor _ Power: Damn you

Time _ Manipulator: No thanks

Ghost _ Seeker: See he is frustrated

Crowned _ Seeker: And with his hands all over Vector Prime

Time _ Manipulator: TT_TT

Emperor _ Power: 0_0

Emperor _ Power has signed off

Time _ Manipulator has signed off

Ladiesman217: Two for the price of one

Crowned _ Seeker: Nice score; too bad we couldn’t do better

Thunder _ Cracker: Save it for later

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t want to run out of material

Thunder _ Cracker: GTG after the Autobots

Crowned _ Seeker: Try not to spin off into space

Thunder _ Cracker: Oh come off it what are the odds of that?

Thunder _ Cracker has signed off

Ladiesman217: I’d say high

Crowned _ Seeker: For him yes

Ghost _ Seeker: Just for him?

Ladiesman217: Anything can happen

Crowned _ Seeker: Well it is time for my BIG appearance

Crowned _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: I wonder what that was about.

Ghost _ Seeker: We’ll find out later I guess

Ladiesman217: True; I wonder why all Transformers are insane

Ghost _ Seeker: It is Primus’s will

Ladiesman217: That’s kind of sickening

Ghost _ Seeker: I know I sound like Sunstorm

Ladiesman217: Who’s Sunstorm?

Ghost _ Seeker: I’ll introduce you to him

Ladiesman217: Do I want to?

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: I’m guessing that that is a no

Ladiesman217: Too bad

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that hadn’t been too bad he guessed. Though Sam was now a little bit apprehensive about meeting Sunstorm; even though he couldn’t tell from the messages he could tell that Starscream didn’t hold him in the highest regard.

Maybe he might.


	20. Sunny Fun (G1)

Sam had been reviewing the pictures that had been sent to him by Starscream; they were definitely professional.

He had shown the pictures to the entire contingent of soldiers stationed at NEST (still had no clue what it stood for). He had been both acclaimed as a genius and sent to Ratchet for another mentality exam.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames  
Cannon _ Tyrant (Megatron)

Gold _ Comet (Sunstorm)

Mystery _ Trailer (Optimus Prime)

Always _ Talking (Bluestreak)

Rule _ 123 (Prowl)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream’s ghost)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ghost _ Seeker: Looking forward to meeting Sunstorm?

Ladiesman217: Do I have to?

Ghost _ Seeker: Baby

Ladiesman217: Don’t you comment

Ladiesman217: BTW thanks for the help with my homework

Ghost _ Seeker: No problems

Ladiesman217: How did you know the answers though?

Ghost _ Seeker: I was a scientist

Gold _ Comet has signed on

Gold _ Comet: I am yet to decide whether this is heresy

Ghost _ Seeker: Please it isn’t

Ladiesman217: What’s up with him?

Gold _ Comet: I am Primuses disciple

Ladiesman217:??

Ghost _ Seeker: You seem calm today

Gold _ Comet: I am one with Primus

Ghost _ Seeker: You mean you got laid

Ladiesman217: Even the disciple of Primus gets laid?

Ghost _ Seeker: He is a Seeker

Gold _ Comet: You are a heretic and should be burned

Ghost _ Seeker: Been there done that

Ladiesman217: T_T

Gold _ Comet: 0_0

Ghost _ Seeker: It was bound to happen sooner or later

Gold _ Comet: It is Primuses will

Ladiesman217: Hurt much?

Ghost _ Seeker: Not as much as I feared it would

Gold _ Comet: Primus was lenient on your sinning soul

Ladiesman217: Either that or Primus is using him to punish us

Gold _ Comet: That could be his plan too

Ladiesman217: I like you Sunstorm

Ghost _ Seeker: You do know he is insane and tried to deactivate me

Ladiesman217: Change that; I love you Sunstorm

Gold _ Comet: Primus works in mysterious ways

Gold _ Comet: I must leave to complete my evening prayers

Ladiesman217: It was nice meeting you Sunstorm

Gold _ Comet: Live in peace with Primus young one

Gold _ Comet has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Times like these I wish I could purge

Mystery _ Trailer has signed on

Mystery _ Trailer: I see that Sunstorm has been on

Ladiesman217: He isn’t all that bad

Ghost _ Seeker: Wait until you’re in a room with him

Mystery _ Trailer: All he needs is guidance

Ghost _ Seeker: And therapy

Ladiesman217: Don’t tell me all you ever did was fight?

Ghost _ Seeker: Scrapper always wondered why my paint was blistered

Mystery _ Trailer: TMI

Ghost _ Seeker: You are coming along well my apprentice

Ladiesman217: Stop that! Its creepy

Cannon _ Tyrant has signed on

Mystery _ Trailer: DX

Ghost _ Seeker: 0_o

Ladiesman217: TT_TT

Cannon _ Tyrant: Well I seem to have kept my updated username

Ghost _ Seeker: For now!

Cannon _ Tyrant: Don’t try me

Ladiesman217: You’ll do what to him

Mystery _ Trailer: Isn’t he dead?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep

Cannon _ Tyrant: I will bring you back and deactivate you over and over again

Ghost _ Seeker: Sounds like fun

Cannon _ Tyrant: o_0

Ladiesman217: T_T

Mystery _ Trailer: :-(

Ghost _ Seeker: What I’ve been floating around in space for millennia give me a break

Ladiesman217: Seems like you give yourself enough breaks

Always _ Talking has signed on

Always _ Talking: Hi everyone

Always _ Talking: Hey did you know that in the human movie Ben Hur you can see a small red car. Or in the Star Wars movie ‘A New Hope’ there are only two named female characters.

Ladiesman217: I didn’t know either of those facts

Mystery _ Trailer: Me either

Ghost _ Seeker: I did

Cannon _ Tyrant: Who cares

Always _ Talking: How about that an American airplane shot itself down in Vietnam with one of it’s own missiles. Or that the American constitution was signed on the 17th September 1787 and not the 16th September 1787 because the booze bill indicated that they drank 54 bottles of Madeira, 60 bottles of claret, 8 bottles of whisky, 22 bottles of port, 8 bottles of cider, 12 bottles of beer and 7 large bowls of alcoholic punch large enough ‘that ducks could swim inside’; all for the 55 members who signed.

Ghost _ Seeker: Well they liked to party

Cannon _ Tyrant: Jealous?

Ladiesman217: He would probably take that as a challenge and beat that

Ghost _ Seeker: Already did and I have some memories of a certain some one whining about Cybertron

 

Cannon _ Tyrant: You know nothing

Cannon _ Tyrant has signed off

Always _ Talking: GTG; lots of stuff to do.

Always _ Talking has signed off

Ladiesman217: Was he drunk

Mystery _ Trailer: We have that on file

Ghost _ Seeker: Laserbeak got a DUI

Ladiesman217: From whom?

Mystery _ Trailer: Prowl

Rule _ 123 has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Speak of the devil

Rule _ 123: And he shall come

Mystery _ Trailer: Anything wrong Prowl?

Rule _ 123: Just here to inform you that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are in the brig

Ghost _ Seeker: What for?

Rule _ 123: Jet Judo

Ghost _ Seeker: Ouch

Mystery _ Trailer: How long?

Rule _ 123: Two months

Ladiesman217: Why are they always in the brig?

Rule _ 123: Who Knows?

Mystery _ Trailer: Do I need to talk to Ratchet

Rule _ 123: Please

Rule _ 123 has signed off

Mystery _ Trailer has signed off

Ladiesman217: So this party of yours

Ghost _ Seeker: We thought we had won the war

Ladiesman217: And

Ghost _ Seeker: We got drunk and got our afts handed to us

Ladiesman217: Worth it?

Ghost _ Seeker: Always

Ghost _ Seeker: Found out one thing

Ladiesman217: What’s that?

Ghost _ Seeker: Thundercracker and Soundwave are lightweights

Ladiesman217: Must have been the good stuff

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh it was

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow maybe he was backing the wrong faction if the Decepticons in his universe had some amazing parties like that.

It would be to die for.

Literally


	21. Sands of Time (Movie Verse)

Sam was kind of becoming an MSN junkie now; he was on until late and was even beginning to get the odd B in class. It was odd that now instead of avoiding the ghost he actively sought out his advice in some areas.

He really needed to see Ratchet again… or that miniature Decepticon medic.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 (Will)

Golden _ Idol (Sunstreaker)

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat (Prowl)

Traffic _ Accident _ 1 (Sideswipe)

NEST _ Mother (Sarah)

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 (Megatron)

Bad _ Cop _ 87 (Barricade)

Treacherous _Star (Starscream)

Blue _ Thunder (Thundercracker)

Purple _Warp _ 158 (Skywarp)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: I am so tired

Ghost _ Seeker: Then go to recharge

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: Are you screwing with me?

Ladiesman217: Me? Why would I do that?

Ghost _ Seeker: Because you can

Ladiesman217: Good enough

Ghost _ Seeker: Do I need to talk to Sarah about you?

NEST _ Mother has signed on

NEST _ Mother: What about me?

Ghost _ Seeker: The Boy isn’t recharging properly

NEST _ Mother: Sam!

Ladiesman217: He lies

Ghost _ Seeker: I do constantly but not on this

NEST _ Mother: Yes you would

Ghost _ Seeker: Of course

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed on

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: My ladies

NEST _ Mother: As polite as ever Will

Ladiesman217: Are you referring to us as well?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Of course

Ladiesman217: DX

Ghost _ Seeker: TT_TT

NEST _ Mother: :3

Traffic _ Accident _ 1 has signed on

Golden _ Idol has signed on

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: What is your problem Sunny

Golden _ Idol: Stop calling me Sunny

Ghost _ Seeker: But it suits you so much

Golden _ Idol: Watch it

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: What crawled up your exhaust and offlined?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Probably a skunk

Golden _ Idol: SKUNK! WHERE?

Golden _ Idol has signed off

Ladiesman217: He’ll be just as paranoid as Red Alert now

Ghost _ Seeker: What is the difference between a French kiss and an Australian kiss?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: What?

NEST _ Mother: I have no clue

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: Tell me

Ladiesman217: This will be interesting or disgusting

Ghost _ Seeker: One is down under

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: :P

NEST _ Mother: 0_o

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: T_T

Ladiesman217: :-0

Ladiesman217: Absolutely filthy

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: I like it

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Tell it to Prowl

NEST _ Mother: I dare you to

Traffic _ Accident _ 1: Done

Traffic _ Accident _ 1 has signed off

Ladiesman217: Think he will do it?

NEST _ Mother: Course

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: He won’t

Ghost _ Seeker: He is an idiot

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat has signed on

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: Will and Sarah you are to report to the brig

NEST _ Mother: Why?

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: Betting with Sideswipe and causing my processor to crash

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: What if I refuse

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: The black mech behind you will prevent you from fleeing justice

NEST _ Mother: Ironhide?

Bad _ Cop _ 87 has signed on

Bad _ Cop _ 87: Think again fleshie

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: You know how I feel about calling the humans squishies

Ghost _ Seeker: It’s weak

Ladiesman217: Wait where are you?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: DG

NEST _ Mother: How did Barricade get to DG without being detected?

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: You don’t want to know

Bad _ Cop _ 87: Try them 

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: Will, Sarah and Barricade brig NOW!

Ladiesman217: You’re in for it now

Ghost _ Seeker: In it big time

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat: Don’t make me brig you too

Ghost _ Seeker: Good luck!

NEST _ Mother: Ok Chromia can watch Annabelle

Bad _ Cop _ 87: Gotta catch me first

Bad _ Cop _ 87 has signed off

NEST _ Mother has signed off

Cop _ on _ the _ Beat has signed off

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed off

Ladiesman217: The brig seems to be full tonight

Ghost _ Seeker: Sounds like fun

Ladiesman217: Everything sounds like fun to you

Ghost _ Seeker: True

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed on

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Where’s Prime

Ghost _ Seeker: Not on

Ladiesman217: Busy with Prowl

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Damn

Ladiesman217: Want to leave a message?

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Tell him I want my rubber ducky back

Ladiesman217: Is that all?

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: And Starscream if he has him

Ladiesman217: Will do

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Good Boy

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Aww you’re a pet

Ladiesman217: SHUT UP

Ghost _ Seeker: Think his gone?

Ladiesman217: Yep

Ghost _ Seeker: Rubber ducky?

Ladiesman217: Not as evil as you think

Treacherous _Star has signed on

Blue _ Thunder has signed on

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed on

Treacherous _Star: has he gone yet?

Ghost _ Seeker: Course

Blue _ Thunder: Maybe you should give back the rubber ducky

Ghost _ Seeker: You have it?

Purple _Warp _ 158: Not really

Treacherous _Star: I blew it up

Blue _ Thunder: Now we are blaming the Autobots

Ghost _ Seeker: Always fun.

Purple _Warp _ 158: Hey it is the pink ones tonight

Blue _ Thunder: 0_o

Treacherous _Star: TT_TT

Purple _Warp _ 158: XD

Purple _Warp _ 158: Pink fluffy hand cuffs.

Purple _Warp _ 158 has sighed off

Treacherous _Star: Primus have mercy on us

Ladiesman217:What does pink mean?

Blue _ Thunder: Screamer bondage

Ladiesman217: Have fun

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh they will

Treacherous _Star has signed off

Blue _ Thunder has signed off

Ladiesman217: I have to go to bed

Ghost _ Seeker: It is 2:14 in the morning

Ladiesman217: Night

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was so tired he was having trouble shutting down his…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the kiss joke. If you don't understand it then good for you


	22. Colour Change (Armada)

t was getting too hard to justify going onto MSN and there was one thing that he really hated to admit to himself.

He now classified Starscream’s ghost as a friend.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Prime _ Problem (Optimus Prime)

Fast _ Racer (Hotshot)

Red _ Medic (Red Alert)

Ultimate _ Evil (Megatron)

Sword _ Seeker (Starscream)

Red _ Swindler (Swindle)

Shoot _ ‘em _ All (Cyclonus)

Demolition _ Expert (Demolisher)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Are you still there?

Ghost _ Seeker: Why are we back here?

Ladiesman217: To screw with your processor

Ghost _ Seeker: What processor?

Ladiesman217: Good point

Ladiesman217: Still fun to screw with you though

Ghost _ Seeker: That is an interesting development

Ladiesman217: What?

Ghost _ Seeker: Nothing

Ladiesman217: Why do you do this?

Ghost _ Seeker: To screw with your mind

Ladiesman217: What mind?

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh don’t start with me

Ladiesman217: I’m learning off of the best

Ghost _ Seeker: Thanks

Prime _ Problem has signed on

Fast _ Racer has signed on

Fast _ Racer: Why did we accept him in?

Prime _ Problem: Because it is the Autobot way

Ladiesman217: What happened?

Fast _ Racer: Starscream went back to the Decepticons with the Star Sabre and Skyboom Shield

Ghost _ Seeker: And you’re shocked because?

Prime _ Problem: I thought he could change

Fast _ Racer: And guess what: he DIDN’T

Red _ Medic has signed on

Red _ Medic: Calm down Hot Shot; as Blurr says once a Decepticon always a Decepticon

Ghost _ Seeker: Even after death

Ladiesman217: You would know

Ghost _ Seeker: Didn’t you want them to take him back?

Fast _ Racer: And?

Red _ Medic: He has a point

Prime _ Problem: You did get what you wanted

Ghost _ Seeker: Just I guess not how you wanted?

Prime _ Problem: Alexis isn’t happy

Ladiesman217: Why?

Red _ Medic: They were friends

Fast _ Racer: How I don’t know

Red _ Medic: Will you get over this

Fast _ Racer: No

Ghost _ Seeker: Aww poor sparkling!

Fast _ Racer: Go to the pit

Shoot _ ‘em _ All has signed on

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: What are we talking about?

Ladiesman217: Starscream

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Why?

Ultimate _ Evil has signed on

Ultimate _ Evil: Take him back

Red _ Medic: NO

Fast _ Racer: Didn’t I ask you that before?

Ultimate _ Evil: He’s worse now

Red _ Medic: How?

Prime _ Problem: You’re over exaggerating

Ghost _ Seeker: Who doesn’t

Ultimate _ Evil: He won’t stop annoying me about this Unicron

Demolition _ Expert has signed on

Demolition _ Expert: Maybe he has a point

Ultimate _ Evil: I am already annoyed; want to make me worse

Demolition _ Expert: No sir

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Remember what happened when I missed Leader One

Fast _ Racer: What happened?

Red _ Medic: Do we want to know?

Prime _ Problem: I think I know

Ghost _ Seeker: Something to do with his cannon?

Demolition _ Expert: He blew up our base in about three shots

Fast _ Racer: DX

Red _ Medic: T_T

Prime _ Problem: 0_o

Ghost _ Seeker: XD

Ladiesman217: TT_TT

Ultimate _ Evil: You needed a demonstration of my power

Demolition _ Expert: You should have seen Starscream

Ladiesman217: What was he doing?

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Hiding by the throne

Ultimate _ Evil: He needed the demonstration as well

Ghost _ Seeker: Why am I not surprised

Red _ Medic: I have some work that needs to be done

Red _ Medic has signed off

Fast _ Racer: Same for me unfortunately

Fast _ Racer has signed off

Sword _ Seeker has signed on

Sword _ Seeker: All of you can go to the pit

Ladiesman217: Someone is on the defence

Demolition _ Expert: He’s been like that since he came back

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Only since he came back

Prime _ Problem: I would of liked it if he had opened up more

Sword _ Seeker: You know I am actually heard and know what you are writing

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Don’t get your cod piece in a twist

Ultimate _ Evil: And this is my elite

Prime _ Problem: I know

Demolition _ Expert: I blame Starscream

Red _ Swindler has signed on

Sword _ Seeker: Are they ready Swindle?

Red _ Swindler: Beep beep beep

Demolition _ Expert: I have a bad feeling about this

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Same

Ultimate _ Evil: Aren’t you both on duty?

Demolition _ Expert: Maybe

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Um

Sword _ Seeker: Hey Cyclonus could you hold this?

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Ok

Ultimate _ Evil: What are you up to Starscream?

Ghost _ Seeker: Fun times

Ladiesman217: Why?

Prime _ Problem: I am glad I don’t have to deal with this

Ghost _ Seeker: You’ll find out you spoke too soon

Sword _ Seeker: Demolisher can you hold this?

Demolition _ Expert: Why?

Sword _ Seeker: It is delicate and I don’t want Cyclonus to get it

Demolition _ Expert: Ok

Prime _ Problem: Yep spoke too soon

Prime _ Problem has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Told you

Ladiesman217: Always happens

Red _ Swindler: Beep beep beep beep

Sword _ Seeker: Thank you Swindle

Sword _ Seeker: Megatron Demolisher and Cyclonus need you

Ultimate _ Evil: What now?

Ultimate _ Evil: What are you fools holding?

Ghost _ Seeker: BOMBS!

Ultimate _ Evil: DX

Demolition _ Expert: 0_o

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: TT_TT

Ghost _ Seeker: :P

Demolition _ Expert: He is getting good at making bombs though

Ultimate _ Evil: Too good

Ultimate _ Evil has signed off

Demolition _ Expert has signed off

Shoot _ ‘em _ All has signed off

Sword _ Seeker: We should make a run for it Swindle

Red _ Swindler: Beep beep

Red _ Swindler has signed off

Sword _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: Wow

Ghost _ Seeker: I know

Ladiesman217: I mean how indecisive can you get?

Ghost _ Seeker: Quite indecisive

Ladiesman217: Never had any doubts?

Ghost _ Seeker: Only when I was insane

Ladiesman217: And that was?

Ghost _ Seeker: Always

Ladiesman217: Good to know

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And he called this insane dead Decepticon a friend...

He needed more friends.


	23. -Insert Processor Here- (Movie Verse)

Well since Easter had just finished he had been staying up late due to the sugar rush from all the chocolate that he had eaten.

Though he hoped that Ratchet never found out about it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 (Will)

Hatchet _On _The _Loose (Ratchet)

Warrior_ Goddess (Michaela)

NEST _ Mother (Sarah)

Blue _ Thunder (Thundercracker)

Purple _Warp _ 158 (Skywarp)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: I feel awful

Ghost _ Seeker: Then don’t eat so much chocolate

Ladiesman217: It was Easter

Ghost _ Seeker: What does that have to do with chocolate?

Ladiesman217: It just is

Ghost _ Seeker: That makes no sense

Ladiesman217: And you still being alive is?

Ghost _ Seeker: They haven’t made a celebration out of it

Ladiesman217: Jealous?

Ghost _ Seeker: Well there is always time

Ladiesman217: I’ll pray for the souls of everyone in that universe

Ghost _ Seeker: Funny

Warrior_ Goddess has signed on

Warrior_ Goddess: Anything happening?

Ghost _ Seeker: Not much

Ladiesman217: I feel sick

Warrior_ Goddess: What have you eaten in the last few days?

Ladiesman217: Chocolate. Glorious chocolate

Ghost _ Seeker: And he wonders why he feels sick

Warrior_ Goddess: Sam you are not supposed to eat five tonnes of chocolate

Ladiesman217: It’s too nice

Ghost _ Seeker: I think we have to do something drastic

Ladiesman217: Like what?

Warrior_ Goddess: I agree

Ladiesman217: What?

Hatchet _On _The _Loose has signed on

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Samuel James Witwicky

Ladiesman217: You brought in RATCHET!

 

Warrior_ Goddess: We needed to

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: I hear you have been consuming high amounts of highly processed sugar

Ladiesman217: It’s called chocolate

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: It is not healthy for you

Ghost _ Seeker: This is interesting

Ladiesman217: You shut up

Warrior_ Goddess: Keep going

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Samuel this will not be tolerated

Ladiesman217: You can’t stop me

Ghost _ Seeker: Want to bet on that?

Warrior_ Goddess: OK

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Samuel you are forcing me to do something drastic

Ghost _ Seeker: You can go more drastic?

Warrior_ Goddess: Ratchet you’re not are you?

Ladiesman217: I’ll stop; I swear

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Too late

Ladiesman217: GTG. May be on later

Ghost _ Seeker: What did you do?

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: I told his carrier

Warrior_ Goddess: You went to Judy?

Ghost _ Seeker: Smart

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: She will get through to him

Warrior_ Goddess: Well that is what you get when you eat a lot of chocolate

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah it’s not nice

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: How did you manage to eat chocolate?

Ghost _ Seeker: Possession

Warrior_ Goddess: So how does being human feel

Ghost _ Seeker: I prefer the Cybertronian bodies

NEST _ Mother has signed on

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed on

NEST _ Mother: I wish that you would stop giving Annabelle so much chocolate

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: It wasn’t that much

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Sarah would you like some help?

NEST _ Mother: Annabelle is practically vibrating off the walls

Warrior_ Goddess: So was Sam

Ghost _ Seeker: I am glad I never had creations

Warrior_ Goddess: The world is a better place then

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Hi Will; hi Sarah

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Hi

NEST _ Mother: Hello

Hatchet _On _The _Loose: Alright I am stepping in

Hatchet _On _The _Loose has signed off

NEST _ Mother has signed off

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed off

Ladiesman217: That was quick

Warrior_ Goddess: Yeah

Ghost _ Seeker: Well... I’m speechless

Ladiesman217: That is new

Ghost _ Seeker: It is creepy

Warrior_ Goddess: Yep

Ghost _ Seeker: Good. I like being creepy

Blue _ Thunder has signed on

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed on

Blue _ Thunder: Should we release Starscream

Warrior_ Goddess:TMI

Purple _Warp _ 158: Nah he looks hot tied to the berth

Ladiesman217: Did we really need to know that?

Blue _ Thunder: What is with you humans?

Warrior_ Goddess: Don’t know

Ladiesman217: Don’t want to know

Blue _ Thunder: We are going to be slagged soon

Purple _Warp _ 158: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: Screamer get loose?

Blue _ Thunder: Yeah

Purple _Warp _ 158: Hey I did send you something you will get it soon

Warrior_ Goddess: OK?

Blue _ Thunder: We better fly

Blue _ Thunder has signed off

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed off

Ladiesman217: I wonder what that was about

Ghost _ Seeker: I think I know

Warrior_ Goddess: Going to tell?

Ghost _ Seeker: No

Ladiesman217: Why not?

Ghost _ Seeker: Just because

Warrior_ Goddess: We will find out soon

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t want to ruin the surprise

Ladiesman217: I don’t know if I want to know

Ghost _ Seeker: Did you hear about the flasher who was thinking about retiring?

Ladiesman217: Not again

Warrior_ Goddess: No what?

Ghost _ Seeker: He decided to stick it out for one more year

Ladiesman217: Awful

Warrior_ Goddess: That was dreadful

Ghost _ Seeker: Wasn’t it

Ladiesman217: Could be worse

Ghost _ Seeker: What’s the difference between roast beef and pea soup?

Ladiesman217: Do I want to know?

Warrior_ Goddess: What?

Ghost _ Seeker: Anyone can roast beef

Ladiesman217: TT_TT

Warrior_ Goddess: XD

Ghost _ Seeker: What’s the difference between an oral thermometer and a rectal thermometer?

Ladiesman217: No!

Warrior_ Goddess: Please stop!

Ghost _ Seeker: The taste

Ladiesman217: 0_o

Warrior_ Goddess: :P

Ghost _ Seeker: Well this seems to suit me

Ladiesman217: What?

Warrior_ Goddess: It will be dirty

Ghost _ Seeker: I intend to live forever; so far so good

Ladiesman217: 0_o

Warrior_ Goddess: :P

Ghost _ Seeker: Everyone has a photographic memory; some just don’t have film

Ladiesman217: Did you hack into a website with jokes

Warrior_ Goddess: They’re not that bad

Ghost _ Seeker: The penguin bumper book of Australian jokes

Ladiesman217: *sigh*

Ghost _ Seeker: What happens if you get scared half to death twice?

Warrior_ Goddess: I don’t know; why don’t you tell us?

Ghost _ Seeker: Funny!

Ladiesman217: I thought so

Ghost _ Seeker: Wear short sleeves! Demand your right to bare arms!

Ladiesman217: Wrong arms

Warrior_ Goddess: Still good though

Ghost _ Seeker: If ‘con’ is the opposite of ‘pro’ then what is the opposite of progress

Warrior_ Goddess: Congress

Ladiesman217: Sounds right

Ghost _ Seeker: War doesn’t determine who is right; just who is left

Ladiesman217: what were you?

Ghost _ Seeker: I was not left

Warrior_ Goddess: Sounds right

Ghost _ Seeker: If it’s tourist season then why can’t we shoot them?

Warrior_ Goddess: Not enough bullets

Ladiesman217: Too easy

Ghost _ Seeker: All good points

Ladiesman217: Because tourists are not rare enough

Ghost _ Seeker: Why do Americans hate playing hide and seek?

Ladiesman217: I’m not listening

Warrior_ Goddess: We’re reading you moron

Ghost _ Seeker: Because no one wants to look for them

Ladiesman217: TT_TT

Warrior_ Goddess: XD

Warrior_ Goddess: I have to go

Ladiesman217: Me too

Ghost _ Seeker: One last one

Warrior_ Goddess: OK

Ladiesman217: Please not dirty

Ghost _ Seeker: If you are obsessive compulsive, press 1 repeatedly  
If you have multiple personalities, press 5, 6, 7 and 8  
If co dependant, please ask someone to press 2 for you  
If you are paranoid, please stay on the line so we can trace your call  
If you are delusional, please press 7 and you will be transferred to the mother ship  
If you are schizophrenic, listen very carefully and you will hear a small voice tell you the number to press  
If you are manic/depressive it doesn’t matter what number you press. You will only get silence  
If you are dyslexic, press 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5  
If you are having a nervous breakdown, please fiddle with the # key  
If you have amnesia, please press 8 and state your name, address, phone number and date of birth  
If you have a bipolar disorder, please leave a message after the beep. Or before the beep. Or after the beep. Please wait for the beep.  
If you have short term memory loss, press 9  
If you have short term memory loss, press 9  
If you have short term memory loss, press 9  
If you have short term memory loss, press 9  
If you have low self esteem, please hang up. All of our operators are too busy to bother with you.

Ladiesman217: That is the worst

Warrior_ Goddess: Red Alert should stay on the line and Prowl should press 1 repeatedly

Ladiesman217: True

Ghost _ Seeker: There are a lot of mechs that this applies to

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Warrior_ Goddess: Talk to you soon

Warrior_ Goddess has signed off

Ladiesman217: Can’t wait

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe next time Sam would find some off humour jokes to throw at that ghost. Either that or find a way to exorcise him.

Either way it would get rid of him.


	24. Back Again (G1)

It had been hard but Sam still hadn’t been able to find any good jokes to tell to that damned ghost.

He needed more time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 (Rodimus Prime)

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 (Ultra Magnus)

Death _ in _ Pink (Arcee)

Purple _ Fusion (Galvatron)

Con _ Bunny (Cyclonus)

Mr _ Identical (Sweep)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: I am afraid to ask but is anyone on?

Con _ Bunny: Why do you come here?

Ladiesman217: To share the pain that is Starscream

Con _ Bunny: Don’t you have something better to do?

Ladiesman217: Don’t you?

Con _ Bunny: I am currently occupying the med bay

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: That is what you get when you become SIC and Air Commander

Con _ Bunny: You could have told me

Ghost _ Seeker: You could have let me live

Ladiesman217: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Con _ Bunny: huh?

Ladiesman217: Never mind

Ghost _ Seeker: Imagine Cybertronian Jerry Springer

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 has signed on

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: You want a whole show about you

Ghost _ Seeker: Of course; I have the most problems

Con _ Bunny: Other than the ones you give us

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Keeps you busy

Ladiesman217: I see you still haven’t changed your username

Con _ Bunny: I got used to it

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Figures

Con _ Bunny: What does that mean?

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Well you were the one who got possessed

Ghost _ Seeker: Speak carefully Ultra Magnus; very carefully

Ladiesman217: TMI

Death _ in _ Pink has signed on

Death _ in _ Pink: I though that was Rodimus

Ghost _ Seeker: You won’t let that go will you

Death _ in _ Pink: Why do you care?

Ladiesman217: It smears his evil memory

Con _ Bunny: He probably likes it

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Makes him seem more evil

Ghost _ Seeker: And it is the Seeker way

Death _ in _ Pink: What?

Ladiesman217: This will be dirty

Ghost _ Seeker: ‘face every little thing that moves

Con _ Bunny: So that is how you survived

Death _ in _ Pink: Jealous Cyclonus

Con _ Bunny: You think there was no alternative reason for my username?

Ladiesman217: Way TMI

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: I tried not to think on that

Con _ Bunny: How do you know?

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Daniel Witwicky

Death _ in _ Pink: He told me too

Ghost _ Seeker: Just remember Cyclonus; if you smoke after ‘facing your doing it too quickly

Ladiesman217: DX

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: TT_TT

Con _ Bunny: 0_o

Ladiesman217: New joke book

Ghost _ Seeker: The penguin book of all new Australian jokes

Con _ Bunny: New torture method

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Apparently so

Mr _ Identical has signed on

Con _ Bunny: I think I know which one you are now

Death _ in _ Pink: Why are there so many Sweeps? At least we knew who each of the Seekers were.

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: It is so that they don’t have to remember names

Mr _ Identical: True

Ghost _ Seeker: Earth is the insane asylum for the world

Ladiesman217: DX

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: XD

Con _ Bunny: :P

Mr _ Identical: :3

Death _ in _ Pink: 0_o

Purple _ Fusion has signed on

Purple _ Fusion: it is true

Ghost _ Seeker: Are you lucid

Purple _ Fusion: I don’t suffer from insanity; I thrive off it

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: XD

Con _ Bunny: :P

Mr _ Identical: :3

Death _ in _ Pink: 0_o

Ghost _ Seeker: TT_TT

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: So! I’m not a complete idiot; some parts are missing

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 has signed on

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Am I missing anything?

Mr _ Identical: Joke war

Death _ in _ Pink: Better than the actual war going on

Purple _ Fusion: You will lose

Ladiesman217: Good thing Soundwave isn’t on

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: That was a joke if I heard it correct

Ghost _ Seeker: He can joke?

Con _ Bunny: As much as he smiles

Ghost _ Seeker: Primus loves you… the rest of us think you’re an afthole

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: XD

Con _ Bunny: :P

Mr _ Identical: :3

Death _ in _ Pink: 0_o

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Y_Y

Purple _ Fusion: XD

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Friends help you move; real friends help you move bodies

Purple _ Fusion: Thanks for that by the way

Ghost _ Seeker: Whose body were you moving?

Death _ in _ Pink: Why were you moving a body with Galvatron?

Mr _ Identical: Starscream’s and they actually get along

Con _ Bunny: That part of the conversation never happened

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Agreed

Ladiesman217: What conversation?

Purple _ Fusion: Good boy

Con _ Bunny: Hey Sweep I have a recommendation letter for you

Mr _ Identical: Ok what is it?

Con _ Bunny: If you want

I have always found Sweep  
Working studiously and sincerely at his desk without  
Idling or gossiping with colleagues. He seldom  
wastes his time on useless things and always  
finishes assignments on time. He is diligent at  
his official work, and can never be found  
chitchatting in the canteen. He has absolutely no  
vanity in spite of his high accomplishment and   
knowledge of his field. I think he can easily be  
classed as outstanding, and should on no account be  
dispensed with. I strongly feel that Sweep should be  
promoted, and a proposal to administration be  
sent away as soon as possible.

Mr _ Identical: That was nice

Ladiesman217: I don’t get it

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: This really is the joke

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: What?

Death _ in _ Pink: Yeah I don’t get it

Con _ Bunny: Read the alternative lines starting from one

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: XD

Mr _ Identical: :3

Death _ in _ Pink: 0_o

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Y_Y

Purple _ Fusion: XD

Ghost _ Seeker: :P

Death _ in _ Pink: Why is air a lot like ‘facing?

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: No clue

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Why?

Mr _ Identical: I think I know

Ghost _ Seeker: Inform us

Purple _ Fusion: This will be disgusting

Death _ in _ Pink: Because it is no big deal until you’re not getting any

Purple _ Fusion: Cyclonus get off me

Con _ Bunny: No I think I will stay here

Purple _ Fusion has signed off

Con _ Bunny has signed off

Mr _ Identical: Looks like I’m going to be busy

Mr _ Identical has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: I liked that one

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Looks like we have another problem

Ladiesman217: Bye

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 has signed off

Death _ in _ Pink has signed off

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 has signed off

Ladiesman217: That was interesting

Ghost _ Seeker: Cyclonus is getting some

Ladiesman217: What is the difference between Primus and a medic?

Ghost _ Seeker: What?

Ladiesman217: Primus doesn’t think he is a medic

Ghost _ Seeker: That one was ok; can do better

Ladiesman217: Foolish man give wife grand piano; wise man give wife upright organ.

Ghost _ Seeker: Getting better

Ladiesman217: Virginity like bubble; one prick all gone

Ghost _ Seeker: That is perfect

Ladiesman217: How about some oxymoron’s; Microsoft work

Ghost _ Seeker: Military intelligence

Ladiesman217: Honest mistake

Ghost _ Seeker: Resident alien

Ladiesman217: Can you be a closet claustrophobic?

Ghost _ Seeker: What if there were no hypothetical questions?

Ladiesman217: If a word in the dictionary was misspelt how would you know?

Ghost _ Seeker: How would you know if you ran out of invisible ink?

Ladiesman217: What’s the speed of dark?

Ghost _ Seeker: Despite the cost of living; have you noticed how popular it is

Ladiesman217: When everything is coming your way; you’re in the wrong lane

Ghost _ Seeker: The only substitute for manners; fast reflexes

Ladiesman217: Ambition is a poor excuse for not having enough sense to be lazy

Ghost _ Seeker: I should have used that one!

Ladiesman217: Ambitious?

Ghost _ Seeker: Not really

Ladiesman217: I have to go

Ghost _ Seeker: Same!

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well he had at least managed to come up with a few jokes to tell though he didn’t expect it to come to an all out joke war.

Less casualties and for some reason Galvatron sounded sane.

Or he was insane.


	25. I'm Shocked (Armada)

Oh slag it he was bored.

Bored enough to talk to anyone who wasn’t his mother; she and Ratchet had gone on an ant-junk campaign and had stripped the house and base of any food that was edible.

Thankfully he still had his dorm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Ultimate _ Evil (Megatron)

Wannabe _ Thundercracker (Starscream)

Shoot _ ‘em _ All (Cyclonus)

Demolition _ Expert (Demolisher)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Is anyone on?

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: I am

Ladiesman217: 0_o

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: What?

Shoot _ ‘em _ All has signed on

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: XD

Ladiesman217: Did I miss anything?

Demolition _ Expert has signed on

Demolition _ Expert: Quite a lot

Ladiesman217: Is it about Starscream?

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Yep yep yep

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: I’m right here

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: All the more better

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: WTF!

Ladiesman217: Where were you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Screwing with mechs other than you

Ladiesman217: Bunny ears?

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh yeah

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Whose Bunny ears?

Ladiesman217: Isn’t your name Cyclonus?

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Yeah so?

Ghost _ Seeker: :P

Ladiesman217: :3

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: I don’t get it

Demolition _ Expert: Neither do I

Ladiesman217: Tell you later

Ultimate _ Evil has signed on

Ultimate _ Evil: I need to see everyone in the command room for a meeting

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: Why can’t we do it here?

Ultimate _ Evil: Because anyone can come on

Ladiesman217: Like me

Ghost _ Seeker: Or me

Demolition _ Expert: They don’t matter

Ladiesman217: No we don’t

Ghost _ Seeker: Yet

Ultimate _ Evil: Command room NOW

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: Fine

Demolition _ Expert: Coming

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: I’m bored

Ghost _ Seeker: Haven’t you started?

Ultimate _ Evil: No

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: Be back soon

Wannabe _ Thundercracker has signed off

Shoot _ ‘em _ All has signed off

Demolition _ Expert has signed off

Ultimate _ Evil has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: This won’t go for long

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: I took a peak into their universe

Ladiesman217: And?

Ghost _ Seeker: I didn’t like what I saw

Ladiesman217: That could mean anything

Ghost _ Seeker: True

Ladiesman217: How long?

Ghost _ Seeker: 5

Ghost _ Seeker: 4

Ghost _ Seeker: 3

Ghost _ Seeker: 2

Ghost _ Seeker: 1

Wannabe _ Thundercracker has signed on

Shoot _ ‘em _ All has signed on

Demolition _ Expert has signed on

Ultimate _ Evil has signed on

Ultimate _ Evil: That was unhelpful

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: Maybe you should stop laughing

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Never going to happen

Demolition _ Expert: Yeah TC

Ladiesman217: Is this what you meant?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: What did you call me Demolisher

Demolition _ Expert: Thundercracker

 

Ghost _ Seeker: Fight! Fight! Fight

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: You look like Thundercracker

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: Not my fault

Ultimate _ Evil: Don’t get your crotch armor in a twist Thundercracker

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: I am not Thundercracker

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: Could of fooled me

Demolition _ Expert: Change it back Cyclonus

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: You changed my username?

Ladiesman217: They did

Ghost _ Seeker: Leave it; it suits him now

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: What... YOU ARE DEAD!

Ladiesman217: Who is dead?

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: EVERYONE!

Ghost _ Seeker: You got there a bit too late for me

Ladiesman217: And everyone is disappointed to NOT have done the deed

Ghost _ Seeker: Which deed?

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ultimate _ Evil: Well someone had to get there to do both deeds

Ladiesman217: You are evil

Ghost _ Seeker: I like you

Demolition _ Expert: This is sad

Shoot _ ‘em _ All: I think I will get a head start and run

Shoot _ ‘em _ All has signed off

Demolition _ Expert: Same

Demolition _ Expert has signed off

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: Where are you fools?

Ultimate _ Evil: We are on a spaceship; find them

Ghost _ Seeker: Hide and Seek

Ladiesman217: Fun

Ultimate _ Evil: With an explosive ending

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: More fun

Ladiesman217: Aren’t you busy at the moment?

Ghost _ Seeker: Finding a couple of fools

Ultimate _ Evil: They’re at the training grounds

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: Perfect... wait we have training grounds

Ultimate _ Evil: Bottom left of the ship

Ladiesman217: Where are they running to?

Ghost _ Seeker: No where; well at least one can fly

Wannabe _ Thundercracker: Well that means that it will be a harder catch

Wannabe _ Thundercracker has signed off

Ultimate _ Evil: They will never escape

Ghost _ Seeker: Isn’t that the majority of your army?

Ultimate _ Evil: Not the smart one

Ladiesman217: There are smart Decepticons?

Ghost _ Seeker: Go to the pit

Ultimate _ Evil: After you

Ghost _ Seeker: Y_Y

Ladiesman217: Why do people tell you that?

Ghost _ Seeker: I don’t know

Ultimate _ Evil: Thrust is starting to complain about something

Ultimate _ Evil has signed off

Ladiesman217: Fun times

Ghost _ Seeker: I can’t believe how many times I have been called Thundercracker

Ladiesman217: How many?

Ghost _ Seeker: 0

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: I was too delicate to be called anything but myself

Ladiesman217: So you were a femme

Ghost _ Seeker: TT_TT

Ladiesman217: What do you expect?

Ghost _ Seeker: I am not talking to you

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey he had finally managed to get rid of Starscream... well for however long that would last for.

Not long.


	26. I'ts a Liars Universe (Animated)

Another day and another chat room... which chat room didn’t matter as they all tended to have a lot of madness inside.

On with the madness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Fuchsia _ Comet (Starscream)

Superior _ Seeker (Thundercracker)

Aqua _ Stream (Slipstream)

I _ Don’t _ Lie (Ramjet)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
.0  
Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: I know that I end up regretting this but is anyone else on?

I _ Don’t _ Lie: Nope and you shouldn’t regret talking to us

Ladiesman217: You’re the liar aren’t you?

I _ Don’t _ Lie: No

Ladiesman217: This could go on forever

I _ Don’t _ Lie: Only for a few minutes

Ladiesman217: That is a real comfort

I _ Don’t _ Lie: It is; isn’t it

Ladiesman217: You are one of the most frustrating mechs I have ever met

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Including me?

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I’m not frustrating; you are

Ghost _ Seeker: You’re not frustrating and I’m not deactivated

Ladiesman217: Stop lying

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I don’t lie

Ghost _ Seeker: It isn’t intentional

Ladiesman217: Oh!

I _ Don’t _ Lie: You haven’t gotten it yet have you?

Ladiesman217: No not yet

I _ Don’t _ Lie: That sucks

Ghost _ Seeker: Well it is good to be a clone

I _ Don’t _ Lie: Better than being the original

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed on

Fuchsia _ Comet: So what has been happening here?

Fuchsia _ Comet: ?

Ladiesman217: We are not deliberately lying just to irritate everyone

Fuchsia _ Comet: I wasn’t irritated

I _ Don’t _ Lie: Just not confused

Fuchsia _ Comet: Nope not confused

Ladiesman217: I am getting clearer about this though

I _ Don’t _ Lie: You’re not just a squishy

Fuchsia _ Comet: And this is all that you do

Ghost _ Seeker: Hence why you are so good

Ladiesman217: Thanks

I _ Don’t _ Lie: That was a bad complement

Ghost _ Seeker: I didn’t see that

Fuchsia _ Comet: That wasn’t obvious

Ladiesman217: You tell the truth excellently

I _ Don’t _ Lie: Go to the matrix

Ladiesman217: Before you

Fuchsia _ Comet: Never going to happen

Ghost _ Seeker: No one tells me that

I _ Don’t _ Lie: The matrix is cold

Ghost _ Seeker: Been there constantly

Fuchsia _ Comet: I shouldn’t be there now

I _ Don’t _ Lie: You do have a spark so no

Ghost _ Seeker: You have a spark and I have a shell

Ladiesman217: An ugly shell

Ghost _ Seeker: That wasn’t nice

Fuchsia _ Comet: I don’t want to know what the other clones are doing

Ladiesman217: I do

I _ Don’t _ Lie: Thundercracker is not doing Skywarp and Sunstorm and Dirge are keeping Slipstream company without her yelling.

Fuchsia _ Comet: I should do something

Ladiesman217: You shouldn’t join Skywarp and Thundercracker

Ghost _ Seeker: Or hinder them

Superior _ Seeker has signed on

Superior _ Seeker: Thundercracker is once again in the chat room

Fuchsia _ Comet: I didn’t notice

Superior _ Seeker: Wha... What?

I _ Don’t _ Lie: Don’t be so stoic!

Superior _ Seeker: You’re all nuts

Ladiesman217: Definitely not you

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I thought you weren’t busy with Skywarp

Superior _ Seeker: Yeah...

Superior _ Seeker has signed off

I _ Don’t _ Lie: That was boring

Ladiesman217: We should never do this again

Ghost _ Seeker: Never

Aqua _ Stream has signed on

Aqua _ Stream: Thundercracker just came around babbling about something you fools are doing

Ladiesman217: We aren’t doing anything

I _ Don’t _ Lie: It was all Thundercracker

Fuchsia _ Comet: I don’t know anything

Aqua _ Stream: You’re all fools

Ghost _ Seeker: No one is a fool

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I agree with you there

Aqua _ Stream: I am warning everyone else

Fuchsia _ Comet: Please do

Ghost _ Seeker: It is what we want you to do

Ladiesman217: We don’t want them to come on

Aqua _ Stream: Why am I surrounded by morons?

I _ Don’t _ Lie: Because you are the only insane one here

Aqua _ Stream: Yeah I don’t speak liar

I _ Don’t _ Lie: Neither do we

Fuchsia _ Comet: It is you that is lying

Ladiesman217: And Thundercracker

Aqua _ Stream: Just warning you we have visitors

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I hate visitors

Aqua _ Stream: Just get your afts in gear and help

Aqua _ Stream has signed off

I _ Don’t _ Lie: This has been horrible

Fuchsia _ Comet: Lets never do it again

Ladiesman217: Not with some of the other originals anyway

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I don’t have to go

Ghost _ Seeker: We don’t want you to stay

I _ Don’t _ Lie has signed off

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: That was different

Ladiesman217: Have we finished lying now?

Ghost _ Seeker: Of course

Ladiesman217: Who should we do next?

Ghost _ Seeker: Sunstorm

Ladiesman217: Agreed

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Sam had to go back through all the old scripts that he had of this universe to find out what Sunstorm was like as he had forgotten what he was like.

Though he had a feeling it would be less confusing than constant lying. Reading through he had to reverse some of what had been written to make sense of the conversation.

He would be a really good weapon of mass destruction.


	27. Call an exorcist (Movie Verse)

Nope Sam was not even going to justify why he was going on today.

It had been a few weeks.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Treacherous _ Star (Starscream)

Blue _ Thunder (Thundercracker)

Purple _Warp _ 158 (Skywarp)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ladiesman217: Is anyone on?

Ladiesman217: All by myself…

Ladiesman217: Don’t want to be all by myself anymorrre…

Treacherous _ Star has signed on

Treacherous _ Star: I will talk to you if and only if you stop whining

Ladiesman217: Deal

Treacherous _ Star: Where is your friend?

Ladiesman217: Gone. He hasn’t been on for a while

Treacherous _ Star: Well good.

Ladiesman217: What’s happening at the Con base?

Treacherous _ Star: Nothing much. Megatron comes up with stupid plan and I shoot it down.

Ladiesman217: And

Treacherous _ Star: And then I get shot down by Megatron

Ladiesman217: He must be good by now

Treacherous _ Star: No in fact he has gotten rusty… and I don’t mean his armor

Ladiesman217: What are you doing now?

Treacherous _ Star: Reviewing my job description

Blue _ Thunder has signed on

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hi guys

Blue _ Thunder: Hi

Purple _Warp _ 158: HIHIHIHIHIHI

Treacherous _ Star: Did you get your job descriptions?

Blue _ Thunder: Of course

Purple _Warp _ 158: Yepyepyep

Ladiesman217: Anything interesting?

Blue _ Thunder: Drag Starscream to med bay when incapacitated by Megatron

Treacherous _ Star: Funny

Purple _Warp _ 158: Nononono. It is defiantly defiantly in there

Ladiesman217: What about you Starscream

Treacherous _ Star: Provide… Berth services for the duration of your employment

Ladiesman217: WTF

Blue _ Thunder: I’ve got it too

Purple _Warp _ 158: Samesamesame

Treacherous _ Star: This will not be tolerated

Treacherous _ Star has signed off

Blue _ Thunder: Warp go follow him and drag him to med bay

Purple _Warp _ 158: Okokok

Purple _Warp _ 158 has signed off

Ladiesman217: What’s wrong with him

Blue _ Thunder: Sugar rush… GTG and drag both of them to med bay

Ladiesman217: What happened?

Blue _ Thunder: He crashed

Blue _ Thunder has signed off

Ladiesman217: Once again I am all alone

Ladiesman217: What to do

Ladiesman217: God I hate that song

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Hiya Sam

Ladiesman217: Where were you?

Ghost _ Seeker: I am currently possessing Scourge

Ladiesman217: Is it?

Ghost _ Seeker: 99% sure

Ladiesman217: How’s that working for you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Not well they called an exorcist to get rid of me

Ladiesman217: Will you go?

Ghost _ Seeker: No I intend to go all Linda Blair on them

Ladiesman217: With the puking and the head spinning?

Ghost _ Seeker: That and more. Will tell you later

Ladiesman217: Can’t wait

Ghost _ Seeker: Showtime

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Point sticking around if there was no one to talk to.

Though he was interested to hear what Starscream did to that poor exorcist.


	28. Time to go (G1)

It had been long enough and Sam wanted to find out what had happened during the exorcism that was supposed to get rid of Starscream’s ghost.

Though that was a distant thought.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 (Rodimus Prime)

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 (Ultra Magnus)

Death _ in _ Pink (Arcee)

The _ Beat _ 88 (Jazz)

Purple _ Fusion (Galvatron)

Con _ Bunny (Cyclonus)

Mr _ Identical (Sweep)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Anyone on

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: We are a little busy at the moment

Ladiesman217: Getting an exorcist for whomever Starscream is possessing?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Yep

Ladiesman217: Who did you get as the exorcist?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Jazz

Ladiesman217: How is that going?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: I wish that I could offline the fragger for good

Ladiesman217: Sounds like fun

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 has signed on

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Not so; we brought in the Decepticons

Ladiesman217: Soundwave?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: No he took one look at the possessed mech and left laughing quite creepily

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Starscream must have told him something

Con _ Bunny has signed on

Con _ Bunny: That is why I was brought on

Ladiesman217: What are you doing?

Con _ Bunny: Keeping Starscream busy

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Don’t ask how

Death _ in _ Pink has signed on

Death _ in _ Pink: You just wish that you were doing what he is

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Stop implying that

Con _ Bunny: Starscream is still a good lay

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Trust you to think of that

Mr _ Identical has signed on

Mr _ Identical: What the hell was all that?

Ladiesman217: What happened?

Mr _ Identical: I swear that he just twisted his head all the way around

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: That was kind of disturbing

Con _ Bunny: I’ve seen worse

Death _ in _ Pink: I blame Galvatron

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: How was he to know

Ladiesman217: By not killing him

Purple _ Fusion has signed on

Purple _ Fusion: That traitor deserved to deactivate

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: I wouldn’t say that in here

Purple _ Fusion: Why not?

Purple _ Fusion: ARRRGH!

Purple _ Fusion has signed off

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: That’s why

Ladiesman217: What happened?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: He projectile purged on him

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Lumpy green energon

Death _ in _ Pink: Serves him right

Mr _ Identical: He did deactivate him

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Well he wouldn’t have acted out if you hadn’t brought in Jazz

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Jazz wanted to come in and get rid of him

Ladiesman217: Why?

Death _ in _ Pink: Prowl

Con _ Bunny: It was war

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: No excuse

Con _ Bunny: GTG and help clean Galvatron

Ladiesman217: Yes clean

Con _ Bunny has signed off

Mr _ Identical: I have to go to but not for that reason

Mr _ Identical has signed off

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Did he just speak with two voices?

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Either that or three

Death _ in _ Pink: I had to keep Daniel from the room

Ladiesman217: How old is he

Death _ in _ Pink: Six

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Too young

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: And this is Starscream

Death _ in _ Pink: Too bad as he was hot

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: WTF

Death _ in _ Pink: *Drool*

Ladiesman217: He will be glad to know

Death _ in _ Pink: What? 

Death _ in _ Pink: TT_TT

Death _ in _ Pink has signed off

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: Oh I will never let her live that down

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: And she will never let you live down how you are a necrophilic

Flamed _ Prime _ 05: 0_o

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 has signed off

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Well I made some money off of that

Ladiesman217: From whom

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: Jazz, Starscream and Cyclonus

The _ Beat _ 88 has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: I really didn’t think that you could play your parts

The _ Beat _ 88: I still hate ya but I guess you have to suffer forever so I can get over it

Ghost _ Seeker: And I just left you heaps of money

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: I don’t think that anyone really knew that we were faking it

Ladiesman217: Who ended up getting possessed?

The _ Beat _ 88: First Aid

The _ Beat _ 88: He was in on it

Ghost _ Seeker: Though he won’t want to do it again

The _ Beat _ 88: I have to go and exorcise you

The _ Beat _ 88 has signed off

Ultra _ Commander _ 00: I have to help

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: I have to be forcefully removed from their darling CMO

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: WTF

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“... ... ... ...”

Sam had absolutely no clue as to what had happened.

Though he wouldn’t mind if it happened again


	29. A Need for Energon (Energon)

As interesting as the possession had been Sam wanted to try something new, and there was a new chat room that he noticed a few days ago.

Always likes to try new things, unless it means running for your life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Combiner _ Prime (Optimus Prime)

Street _ Racer (Hotshot)

Soft _ Iron (Ironhide)

Sword _ Obsession (Megatron)

Round _ by _ Round (Cyclonus)

Mech _ in _ Charge (Alpha Q)

Amnesiac _ Swordsman (Starscream)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ghost _ Seeker: You know I am

Ladiesman217: So did anyone catch onto the possession thing?

Ghost _ Seeker: Swindle and Vortex

Ladiesman217: Vortex?

Ghost _ Seeker: Awesome interrogator

Ladiesman217: Next time I talk to him I will tell him

Ghost _ Seeker: I told him that every time I fragged him

Ladiesman217: Nice to know

Ghost _ Seeker: Was that sarcasm

Ladiesman217: Of course

Sword _ Obsession has signed on

Combiner _ Prime has signed on

Sword _ Obsession: So you had to copy me

Combiner _ Prime: No we didn’t

Sword _ Obsession: Come off it Prime you got the swords after I did 

Combiner _ Prime: And…

Ghost _ Seeker: That would be copying

Ladiesman217: Agreed

Sword _ Obsession: And I didn’t get any royalties

Combiner _ Prime: Ok fine can we go onto something else?

Ghost _ Seeker: Like?

Sword _ Obsession: How the hell does that moron kid hold the sword?

Combiner _ Prime: He is persistent

Ladiesman217: And annoying?

Ghost _ Seeker: Like you?

Sword _ Obsession: All I have seen him do is kick and whine

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep like Ladiesman

Ladiesman217: Hey

Street _ Racer has signed on

Soft _ Iron has signed on

Round _ by _ Round has signed on

Street _ Racer: Prime we have a problem

Combiner _ Prime: What is it?

Sword _ Obsession: Lost your weak little friend?

Soft _ Iron: I’m not weak, I’m Ironhide

Ghost _ Seeker: What is the problem other than a weak Ironhide?

Soft _ Iron: HOTSHOT!

Ladiesman217: Yeah keep off of him

Combiner _ Prime: What’s the problem?

Round _ by _ Round: Has Screamer been harassing you again

Combiner _ Prime: That was Starscream?

Sword _ Obsession: Well most of him

Street _ Racer: No it is just that Kicker has left the base

Soft _ Iron: He kicked me

Ghost _ Seeker: What are you a sixteen foot robot and he is what a four foot human?

Sword _ Obsession: Just step on him

Soft _ Iron: NO!

Street _ Racer: That’s just cruel

Ladiesman217: Yeah

Ghost _ Seeker: Believe me I wish I could step on you

Ladiesman217: Eep

Combiner _ Prime: Let’s go find him then

Street _ Racer: Yes sir

Soft _ Iron: On my way

Soft _ Iron has signed off

Street _ Racer has signed off

Combiner _ Prime has signed off

Sword _ Obsession: Good riddance to trash

Ladiesman217: That is your opinion

Round _ by _ Round: And mine

Ghost _ Seeker: Your opinion is his opinion

Sword _ Obsession: Other than on the subject of aim

Round _ by _ Round: I’m not that bad

Mech _ in _ Charge has signed on

Amnesiac _ Swordsman has signed on

Mech _ in _ Charge: Megatron give me back my Energon

Sword _ Obsession: It’s my energon

Round _ by _ Round: Not when we took it

Ladiesman217: Why did you take it?

 

Sword _ Obsession: To revive Unicron

Ghost _ Seeker: That aft again

Ladiesman217: Know him

Ghost _ Seeker: We’ve met

Round _ by _ Round: You screwed him over

Ladiesman217: Anyway why do you need the energon?

Mech _ in _ Charge: To revive Unicron

Ghost _ Seeker: 

Sword _ Obsession: We can read that

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t care

Ladiesman217: Why don’t you work together?

Mech _ in _ Charge: No

Sword _ Obsession: Never

Round _ by _ Round: Alpha Q tried to deactivate Megatron

Ghost _ Seeker: Who hasn’t

Mech _ in _ Charge: I still want my energon back

Sword _ Obsession: Go to the Pit

Mech _ in _ Charge: After you

Sword _ Obsession: Bring it on

Mech _ in _ Charge has signed off

Sword _ Obsession: Coward

Sword _ Obsession has signed off

Round _ by _ Round: He’s talking

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah

Ladiesman217: In all universes

Round _ by _ Round has signed off

Ladiesman217: Someone is still on

Ghost _ Seeker: Really?

Ladiesman217: Came on with Alpha Q

Amnesiac _ Swordsman: I was watching and waiting 

Ladiesman217: For what?

Amnesiac _ Swordsman: For me

Ghost _ Seeker: No memory?

Amnesiac _ Swordsman: No

Ladiesman217: Maybe there are things that you shouldn’t know about

Amnesiac _ Swordsman: Or maybe there are things that I should

Ghost _ Seeker: Go blow up Cyclonus

Amnesiac _ Swordsman: Why?

Ladiesman217: It will make you feel better

Amnesiac _ Swordsman: That’s ok, I feel better when I know that they can’t do anything with the knowledge that I can be watching everything.

Ghost _ Seeker: So do you

Amnesiac _ Swordsman: Constantly

Ladiesman217: That’s disturbing

Ghost _ Seeker: You are a legend

Amnesiac _ Swordsman: GTG interfere with Demolisher and Cyclonus

Ghost _ Seeker: Have fun

Amnesiac _ Swordsman has signed off

Ladiesman217: Anything else you need to talk about?

Ghost _ Seeker: Sunstorm wants to talk to you again

Ladiesman217: Ok

Ghost _ Seeker: Talk to you soon

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well maybe he mightn’t go back to that universe.

It was way too confusing.


	30. Anything can happen (Animated)

As fun as a new chat room was Sam would like to go back to what he knew.

Just the one

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Fuchsia _ Comet (Starscream)

Calm _ N _ Cold (Calm Blitzwing)

LOL _ XD (Random Blitzwing)

Angry _ Tank (Hothead Blitzwing)

Decepticon _ in _ Disguise (Shockwave)

Superior _ Seeker (Thundercracker)

Scaredy _ Seeker (Skywarp)

I _ Don’t _ Lie (Ramjet)

Everyone _ is _ Wonderful (Sunstorm)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ghost _ Seeker: Hello

Ghost _ Seeker: Seems I am alone

Ghost _ Seeker: I'm lonely

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: I'm here

Ladiesman217: You missed me?

Ghost _ Seeker: WHAT! NO NEVER...

Ghost _ Seeker:...

Ghost _ Seeker: Maybe.

Ladiesman217: XD

Ladiesman217: Knew it!

Ladiesman217: You missed me!

Ghost _ Seeker: Believe me if you tell anyone I will know as I see everything...

Ladiesman217: Fine

Ladiesman217: Whatever you say

Ghost _ Seeker: I will tell Michaela what you have under the bed.

Ladiesman217: You wouldn't

Ladiesman217:...

Ladiesman217: You would

Ghost _ Seeker: I am the immortal Starscream... try me.

Ladiesman217: Rather not.

LOL_XD has signed on

LOL _ XD: Free pies for everyone!

LOL _ XD has signed off.

Ladiesman217: Okay...

Ghost _ Seeker: He has a screw loose

Ladiesman217: You got that right

I _ Don't _ Lie has signed on

I _ Don't _ Lie: I certainly didn't find it

Ghost _ Seeker: Tell me the truth

Ladiesman217: Look who's here

Ladiesman217: When one clone is around

Scaredy _ Seeker has signed on.

Ladiesman217: There's more to be found.

Scaredy _ Seeker: Thundercracker isn't here 

Scaredy _ Seeker: is he?

Ghost _ Seeker: No but he is behind you!

Scaredy _ Seeker: Eep!

Scaredy _ Seeker has signed off.

I _ Don't _ Lie: He deserved it.

Ghost _ Seeker: I've still got it

Ladiesman217: Ramjet's got a point

Ladiesman217: I think

Ghost _ Seeker: If you don't know then don't agree

I _ Don't _ Lie: I hate you Ladiesman

Ladiesman217: Does anyone know what you're trying to say?

Calm _ n _ Cold has signed on.

Calm _ n _ Cold: It's not that difficult 

Calm _ n _ Cold: to know what he is saying

I _ Don't _ Lie: Yes it is

Ghost _ Seeker: You have already forgotten when we lied with him?

Ladiesman217: Oh yeah!

Ladiesman217: My mind is out of it lately

Ladiesman217: Just went through a week of testing

Ghost _ Seeker: And confused Thundercracker and Slipstream.

I _ Don't _ Lie: I am not going to talk to Skywarp

I _ Don't _ Lie has signed off

Calm _ n _Cold: Well, I'm going

Calm _ n _ Cold has signed off.

LOL_XD has signed on

LOL_XD: I'm going to teach Lugnut more dance moves!

LOL_XD has signed off.

Ghost _ Seeker: Decepticons don't dance

Superior _ Seeker has signed on

Superior _ Seeker: THUNDERCRACKER IS IN THE CHAT ROOM

Ladiesman217: Oh no...

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise has signed on

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: May someone can to explain why Skywarp is hiding under my desk

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: How did he even get here in the first place?

Ghost _ Seeker: Don't any of you fools know about his warping abilities?

Superior _ Seeker: I did! But then again I am the rightful leader of the Decepticons.

Ghost _ Seeker: That and you are 'facing him senseless

Ladiesman217: ...

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: I didn't until now

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: I'm behind on updates

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: And you are not the rightful leader of the Decepticons

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: That is Lord Megatron

Superior _ Seeker: That bucket of bolts is just keeping my throne warm

Ghost _ Seeker: Ok ignoring the walking ego, so how is Cybertron Shockwave.

Superior _ Seeker: I will NOT be ignored

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Fine

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: The Autobots are still clueless 

Ladiesman217: Good for you

Ghost _ Seeker: Seriously how don't they know?

Superior _ Seeker: They are unworthy to live on Cybertron. If I was lead...

Superior _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: Thank god he's gone

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Agreed

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Well, I have an excellent disguise

Scaredy _ Seeker has signed on

Scaredy _ Seeker: Thundercraker isn't here?

Ghost _ Seeker: Can't you look over Shockwaves shoulder?

Scaredy _ Seeker: Oh...

Scaredy _ Seeker: He's not here.

Ladiesman217: Why are you hiding from him?

Scaredy _ Seeker: I spilt energon on him

Ghost _ Seeker: Was it an accident or on purpose?

Scaredy _ Seeker: Accident

Scaredy _ Seeker: But he got so angry

Scaredy _ Seeker: I thought he was going to hurt me

Everyone _ is _ Wonderful has signed on

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful: The most magnificent Thundercracker is currently displaying a glorious amount of sulking now

Ghost _ Seeker: Emo mech strikes again

Ladiesman217: XD

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful: The ever immortal and glorious Starscream requires my humble presence

Everyone_Is_Wonderful has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: I preferred it when he was just going on about Primus

Scaredy _ Seeker: Your Sunstorm talks about Primus?

Ladiesman217: Yeah. I've talked to him

Ghost _ Seeker: You know before he tried to deactivate me. Thankfully I had Skyfire there

Ladiesman217: 0.0

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: He helped to remove Sunstorm from my throught... Still have the burns

Scaredy _ Seeker: Your Sunstorm sounds scary.

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: You think everything is scary.

Ghost _ Seeker: What about me? Do you find me scary?

Scaredy _ Seeker: Yes

Ghost _ Seeker: That is excellent.

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Not a big accomplishment

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: He's afraid of everything

Ghost _ Seeker: So just wondering what are your alt modes?

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: My Decepticon alt is a tank

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: and my Autobot alt is a crane

Ghost _ Seeker: Damn no trigger crotch jokes

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: ?

Ladiesman217: XD

Ghost _ Seeker: Never mind... Where is Blitzwing?

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: I don't know

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: I'm on a different planet

Scaredy _ Seeker: Me too

LOL_XD has signed on

LOL_XD: Lugnut now knows the mamba!

Ghost _ Seeker: May I suggest Ballet?

LOL_XD has signed off

Angry _ Tank has signed on

Angry _ Tank: NO! 

Angry _ Tank: You won't suggest Ballet!

Angry _ Tank has signed off

LOL_XD has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Don't know the steps?

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed on

Fuchsia _ Comet: If you suggest that I will find a way to deactivate you

LOL_XD: Really Starscream

LOL_XD: I've always thought you were light on your pedes!

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Oh great

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: It's Starscream

Fuchsia _ Comet: I am it's just the thought of Lugnut...

Ghost _ Seeker: What are you thinking

Fuchsia _ Comet: Well Megatron did say that he would like to see something like that about 100 stellar cycles ago.

Ladiesman217: Okay...

Ladiesman217: A little weird

Ghost _ Seeker: It could be weirder

Fuchsia _ Comet: Like how Megatron can Waltz... oops really not meant to say that

Ladiesman217: He waltzes?!

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: You can't keep anything to yourself

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: can you?

LOL_XD: HAHAHAHA!!!!

Scaredy _ Seeker: Dancing is scary

Ghost _ Seeker: Better than the Horizontal Tango

Fuchsia _ Comet: Warp your scary and yes I can keep secrets...

Fuchsia _ Comet: Like how you are infatuated with those two Autobots.

Ladiesman217: Brain bleach please

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: ...

Scaredy _ Seeker: I'm scary?

Ghost _ Seeker: Well good to know that we can still annoy

Fuchsia _ Comet: Warp you know you are my favorite clone

Fuchsia _ Comet: Shockwave it cannot be any more obvious. The little yellow one is cute though

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: It was a one-time fling

Scaredy _ Seeker: I am?

LOL_XD: I want a pool

LOL_XD: I know!

LOL_XD: I'll get Lugnut to make one!

Ghost _ Seeker: WTF

Fuchsia _ Comet: TT_TT

Ladiesman217: Uh...

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: I doubt he'll agree to do it

LOL_XD: He will!

LOL_XD: Bye!

LOL_XD has signed off

Fuchsia _ Comet: Someone needs to leash him 

Ghost _ Seeker: Or put him on Ritalin

Ladiesman217: Or put him in the looney bin

Scaredy _ Seeker: Are pools scary?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Yes Warp but if Blitzwing will allow us I will teach you to swim

Scaredy _ Seeker: Okay.

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: That was surprisingly...nice of you

Fuchsia _ Comet: I do have a spark you know!

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: You did

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Until Megatron killed you

Fuchsia _ Comet: Wish it was him.

Ghost _ Seeker: Hey borrow my spark... it won't stop.

Ladiesman217: It's true

Ladiesman217: It's why he's still here

Ghost _ Seeker: I blame Megatron.

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Megatron killed you too?

Scaredy _ Seeker: Megatron is REALLY scary.

Ghost _ Seeker: Not exactly... it was his upgraded form with the name of Galvatron.

Ghost _ Seeker: Didn't hurt though

Fuchsia _ Comet: Mine did

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Oh

Ghost _ Seeker: Another thing that he failed at

Fuchsia _ Comet: Well at least they have that in common

Ladiesman217: You guys do have a lot in common

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Both are traitors

Fuchsia _ Comet: Traitor to you opportunist to me

Ghost _ Seeker: He would have deactivated anyway... I just couldn't wait

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: A bad opportunist from what I heard

Fuchsia _ Comet: YOU WANT A FIGHT!

Ghost _ Seeker: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Ladiesman217: Ten bucks on this universe's Starscream

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Are you challenging me?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Bring it on one eye!

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Name the time and place

Fuchsia _ Comet: How about now in the head of Autobot's intellegence office

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Fine by me

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise has logged off

Fuchsia _ Comet: How he didn't see me behind him is a mystery.

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed off

Scaredy _ Seeker: I don't like fights

Scaredy _ Seeker: I'm going somewhere else

Scaredy _ Seeker has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Is there anyone else on other than you Boy

Ladiesman217: No

Ladiesman217: You going to see the fight?

Ghost _ Seeker: Would you like to know the outcome?

Ladiesman217: Sure

Ghost _ Seeker: Talk to you soon then

Ghost _ Seeker: FIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHT!

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: Looks like I'm on my own

LOL_XD has signed on

Ladiesman217 has signed off

LOL_XD: Aw!

LOL_XD: Everyone is gone

LOL_XD: Oh well

LOL_XD: Time to sing to Lugnut again

LOL_XD has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was a few brain cells that he would never get back...

Ratchet had wanted to get him back to med bay for a few more scans since it had been a few months since he had the last ones done.


	31. Cassettes R In (G1)

There was no reason to go on MSN other than Sam was bored and he really wanted to know about the end to the fight that had broken out at the end of last time.

He was still going for Starscream.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Mourning _ Song (Dirge)

Jump _ and _ Thrust (Thrust)

Ramming _ me _ Jet (Ramjet)

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5 (Soundwave)

Red _ Hacker (Frenzy)

Ready _ to _ Rumble (Rumble)

Disappearing _ Noble (Mirage)

Master _ Disaster (Wheeljack)

Whiny _ Slagger (Huffer)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ghost _ Seeker: Hello?

Ladiesman217: Hey

Ghost _ Seeker: Want to know what happened between Screamer and Shockwave?

Ladiesman217: Yeah

Ladiesman217: Who won?

Ghost _ Seeker: Well Shockwave had the advantage until Screamer licked one of his horns before they were interrupted

Ladiesman217: He licked Shockwave's horn

Ladiesman217: This doesn't bother me as much as it should

Ladiesman217: What interrupted them?

Ghost _ Seeker: An annoying blue Autobot with a shield and lance

Ghost _ Seeker: Ran off to get Jazz

Ghost _ Seeker: Why would it bother you?

Ladiesman217: Did Shockwave get caught?

Ladiesman217: It doesn't

Ladiesman217: It's just that a while back it would have

Ghost _ Seeker: No by the time that Jazz got there he had his Autobot cover on and Starscream was clinging to the roof.

Ghost _ Seeker: My influence I gather.

Ladiesman217: XD

Ladiesman217: Yeah

Ghost _ Seeker: Loved the disappointed look on his face. Though Starscream did get Shockwave on his back later

Ladiesman217: Of course he did

Ready _ to _ Rumble has signed on

Red _ Hacker has signed on

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Hey

Red _ Hacker: Sup

Ghost _ Seeker: Primus save me

Ladiesman217: Who are they?

Ready _ to _ Rumble: I'm Rumble

Red _ Hacker: And I'm Frenzy

Ladiesman217: Wait...

Ladiesman217: Are you very short, silver, and really skinny?

Red _ Hacker: Uh...

Red _ Hacker: No

Ghost _ Seeker: Same mech just not as high on the energy drinks and a black and red combination though just as annoying

Ladiesman217: Oh

Red _ Hacker: Frag you!

Ready _ to _ Rumble: That you Screamer?

Ghost _ Seeker: Would you like it to be Rumble

Mourning _ Song has signed on

Mourning _ Song: I'm hiding from Ramjet

Ready _ to _ Rumble: It's you

Red _ Hacker: Slagger

Ladiesman217: Why?

Mourning _ Song: Lets just say he wants to experiment with that cone of his.

Ghost _ Seeker: Who are you calling a slagger?

Ladiesman217: Must...Not...Let...Mind...Wander

Red _ Hacker: You

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Someone's cranky

Red _ Hacker: Shut up Rumble

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Not my fault Boss caught you trying to get Buzzsaw to prank Hook

Mourning _ Song: Buzzsaw went to Soundwave didn't he?

Ghost _ Seeker: You do know that I have more blackmail material than Soundwave right?

Red _ Hacker: Yes

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Yeah right

Ghost _ Seeker: That goes from when you were created to the time you offline

Mourning _ Song: GTG Thrust found me

Mourning _ Song has signed off

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Screamer 

Ready _ to _ Rumble: You're creeping me out

Red _ Hacker: He's joking

Disappearing _ Noble has signed on

Disappearing _ Noble: This isn't the Autobot chatroom isn't it?

Ghost _ Seeker: No this is the 'Everyone is a freak' chatroom

Ghost _ Seeker: And no Frenzy I am not joking

Disappearing _ Noble: Didn't have to be rude

Red _ Hacker: ...

Whiny _ Slagger has signed on

Whiny _ Slagger: Hi Mirage

Disappearing _ Noble: This isn't the Autobot chatroom

Whiny _ Slagger: Oh great

Whiny _ Slagger: Wait...

Whiny _ Slagger: Who changed my name?

Ghost _ Seeker: Hahahahahahahahaha

Ladiesman217: XD

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Describes you perfectly

Whiny _ Slagger: You don't know who I am

Red _ Hacker: We don't need to!

Ramming _ me _ Jet has signed on

Ramming _ me _ Jet: Has anyone seen Dirge?

Ghost _ Seeker: I am really bored

Ladiesman217: No

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Nice name

Master _ Disaster has signed on

Master _ Disaster: Hello!

Disappearing _ Noble: Hey Wheeljack

Whiny _ Slagger: Hi

Red _ Hacker: What's with all the Autobots?!

Ghost _ Seeker: Go find your own chat room to blow up Wheeljack.

Ghost _ Seeker: Damn my immortal spark

Master _ Disaster: Not everything I get involve in blows up

Disappearing _ Noble: Just ignore him

Red _ Hacker: Or go to your own chatroom

Ghost _ Seeker: I'm just glad you never blew my spark up when I was watching you in your lab.

Master _ Disaster: ...

Disappearing _ Noble: Are you a stalker?

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Or just really really bored?

Ramming _ me _ Jet: Or very aroused

Ghost _ Seeker: How about all three

Ghost _ Seeker: I did have an eternity with just Primus and Unicron

Ladiesman217: Did you talk to them?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yes and No...

Ramming _ me _ Jet: Did you talk to them like a Seeker?

Disappearing _ Noble: Disturbing image

Whiny _ Slagger: Gah!

Master _ Disaster isaster: 0.0

Red _ Hacker: Why are you Autobots still here?

Ghost _ Seeker: I have been asking myself that since the end of the war.

Ramming _ me _ Jet: GTG got in trouble with Screamer...

Ramming _ me _ Jet: Hope I get punished

Ramming _ me _ Jet has signed off

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Have fun

Master _ Disaster: Well I have to go

Master _ Disaster has signed off

Disappearing _ Noble: I'm going too

Disappearing _ Noble has signed off

Whiny _ Slagger: I don't want to be alone with a bunch of Cons

Whiny _ Slagger has signed off

Red _ Hacker: Finally!

Ghost _ Seeker: Well Ramjet's going to have fun

Ladiesman217: Yup

Ghost _ Seeker: How do you know?

Ladiesman217: It seems like he will

Ghost _ Seeker: Ramjet gets off on ramming people with his head.

Ghost _ Seeker: And they called me masochistic

Ladiesman217: Okay...

Red _ Hacker: Ramjet's weird

Ready _ to _ Rumble: So are you Frenzy

Red _ Hacker: Screw you

Ghost _ Seeker: Do I have to get Soundwave to deal with you?

Red _ Hacker: No...

Ghost _ Seeker: Bugger that would have been fun to watch

Ladiesman217: Really?

Ladiesman217: Soundwave doesn't seem like the type to yell

Ghost _ Seeker: It is funner to watch him chastise them in his monotone

Red _ Hacker: XP

Ready _ to _ Rumble: It sucks when he grounds us

Ghost _ Seeker: At least you don't go insane when you're grounded

Ladiesman217: That's horrible!

Red _ Hacker: That's what happens when you're a Seeker

Ghost _ Seeker: I have no wings and no spark chamber but guess what Frenzy...

Red _ Hacker: What?

Ghost _ Seeker: I can possess a mech to do my every whim

Ghost _ Seeker: And I am standing right behind you...

Red _ Hacker: 0.0

Red _ Hacker: Oh sla

Red _ Hacker has signed off

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Frenzy?

Jump _ and _ Thrust has signed on

Jump _ and _ Thrust: Anyone know what happened to Frenzy. All of a sudden he jumped and slyly walked out on his shift

Ready _ to _ Rumble: He didn't...

Ladiesman217: He did

Jump _ and _ Thrust: Who did what?

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Screamer possessed Frenzy!

Jump _ and _ Thrust: I just saw Screamer doing some S&M with Ramjet in the rec room

Ghost _ Seeker: Fun times

Ladiesman217: Oh you're back

Ready _ to _ Rumble: What happened to Frenzy?

Ghost _ Seeker: Left him for someone else, you can pick him up at med bay

Ready _ to _ Rumble has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: It is too easy to screw with them

Ladiesman217: ...

Ghost _ Seeker: I am still possessing Frenzy but a ** Megatron is in med bay

Ghost _ Seeker: Some prank they pulled

Jump _ and _ Thrust: That was vindictive even for you

Ladiesman217: Damn

Ghost _ Seeker: He deserved it

Jump _ and _ Thrust: They are Soundwave's no harm will come to them

Ladiesman217: That's good for them

Ladiesman217: Soundwave is going to lecture them isn't he?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep so I'm out

Ghost _ Seeker: Damn...

Ladiesman217: Are there other Seekers around besides your trine and the Coneheads?

Jump _ and _ Thrust: Not on Earth

Ghost _ Seeker: I just got caught by Soundwave

Ladiesman217: Oh

Ladiesman217: Crap!

Ladiesman217: What's he going to do?

Ghost _ Seeker: It is what I am going to do to him

Ladiesman217: Then what are you going to do?

Ghost _ Seeker: You'll hear about it

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Jump _ and _ Thrust: Primus help us Soundwave has gone nuts

Ladiesman217: I have bad feeling about this

Jump _ and _ Thrust: The universe is ending

Ladiesman217: Okay...

Ladiesman217: That's going a little overboard

Jump _ and _ Thrust: It is my nature as a Seeker to go overboard.

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Well Megatron and Soundwave will never have the same relationship again

Ladiesman217: What did you do?

Ladiesman217: Possess someone?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep

Jump _ and _ Thrust: Soundwave

Ghost _ Seeker: Lets just say that Megatron now knows he likes public interfacing

Ladiesman217: That's going to make things a little awkward later

Jump _ and _ Thrust: Only for a certain con...

Ladiesman217: So did anyone know you were there?

Red _ Hacker has signed in

Red _ Hacker: Slagger

Red _ Hacker: I know that was you in there!

Red _ Hacker: That image will never leave my processor now!

Ghost _ Seeker: You have to give me credit that Buzzsaw never saw it

Red _ Hacker: Thank Primus he wasn't there.

Ghost _ Seeker: He is the only one that I can stand

Jump _ and _ Thrust: This will just bite you on the aft Screamer

Red _ Hacker: Well the rest of us are scarred

Red _ Hacker: Lazerbeak and Ravage are offline

Red _ Hacker: Rumble hasn't move since the incident

Ghost _ Seeker: That was payback

Red _ Hacker: ...

Red _ Hacker: You suck Screamer

Ghost _ Seeker: Actually it was payback for Soundwave and Rumble

Red _ Hacker: What did Rumble do?

Ghost _ Seeker: Nothing...

Ghost _ Seeker: Yet

Red _ Hacker: You got payback on him for something he hasn't done yet

Red _ Hacker: ...

Red _ Hacker: WTF

Ladiesman217: You'll get used to it

Jump _ and _ Thrust: Well GTG Screamer wants me for some reason

Jump _ and _ Thrust has signed off

Ladiesman217: Bye

Red _ Hacker: Later

Ghost _ Seeker: He will get the Ramjet treatment

Red _ Hacker: I think I need a processor wipe

Ladiesman217: Was I this bad?

Ghost _ Seeker: Well... yes

Ghost _ Seeker: You could get the Screamer treatment

Red _ Hacker: No thanks

Ghost _ Seeker: Too bad, it is quite enjoyable

Red _ Hacker: Uh...

Ladiesman217: I think you're changing his mind

Ghost _ Seeker: Off that topic now

Ghost _ Seeker: I don't have a body but I still have the same needs

Ghost _ Seeker: It's torture

Red _ Hacker: Uh huh

Red _ Hacker: So you possess mechs?

Ladiesman217: And humans

Ghost _ Seeker: Doesn't have to be a mech

Red _ Hacker: Okay...

Ghost _ Seeker: It is fun to experiment every now and again.

Ghost _ Seeker: You should try it

Red _ Hacker: ...

Ladiesman217: I think you broke him

Ghost _ Seeker: I really shouldn't tease the youngling.

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5 has signed on

Red _ Hacker: Hey Boss, what brings you here?

Blue_Infiltrator_X5: Starscream: desist teasing

Ghost _ Seeker: NO!

Ladiesman217: There isn't much difference between him and our Soundwave

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5: Differences: not as noticeable

Ghost _ Seeker: Will you stop reading my non existent processor

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5: Starscream: not a threat

Red _ Hacker: Ooh...

Ladiesman217: He can read a ghost's mind?

Ladiesman217: Freaky

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5: Negative: Starscream's processor open during possession

Ghost _ Seeker: Wha...

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5: Frenzy: let Rumble onto the computer

Ghost _ Seeker: I guess that I have to congratulate you Soundwave

Red _ Hacker: Okay Boss!

Ready _ to _ Rumble has signed on

Ready _ to _ Rumble: You needed me?

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5: Negative: just desired some peace.

Ghost _ Seeker: So 'Wave when do we expect to hear the sound of little pedes?

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Boss you're carrying again?!

Ready _ to _ Rumble: I thought you said Buzzsaw would be the last one

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5: Carrying unexpected

Ghost _ Seeker: Well congrats

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5: Rumble: Megatron requires us in the war room

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5 has signed off

Ready _ to _ Rumble: Fine

Ready _ to _ Rumble has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Soundwave does end up having another three sparkling

Ladiesman217: Damn. Someone was busy

Ghost _ Seeker: I really don't want to think about that...

Ghost _ Seeker: The mental images...

Ladiesman217: Woah... You can still be scarred

Ghost _ Seeker: It blows the processor doesn't it.

Ladiesman217: Yeah...

Ghost _ Seeker: Wow we got abandoned

Ladiesman217: We did...

Mourning _ Song has signed on

Mourning _ Song: How's it hanging here

Ladiesman217: I'm okay, though Starscream is a little disturbed

Ladiesman217: Did Ramjet get you?

Mourning _ Song: When isn't Starscream disturbed?

Ghost _ Seeker: Hey!

Mourning _ Song: Yeah, I am now in med bay doped up to my optics

Ladiesman217: Lol! Ouch, sorry to hear that.

Mourning _ Song: Don't worry I will be fine

Ghost _ Seeker: Fine enough to get payback.

Mourning _ Song: With hand cuffs

Ladiesman217: ... Handcuffs? Nevermind

Mourning _ Song: I borrow them off of Skywarp or... Starscream

Ladiesman217: Not surprised about that

Mourning _ Song: Mostly Skywarp as he uses them more... on Starscream

Ghost _ Seeker: Keep talking conehead...

Ladiesman217: I wouldn't have pegged you for the submissive one Starscream

Ghost _ Seeker: Only to my trine

Mourning _ Song: And Megatron. Oops Hook found out.

Mourning _ Song has signed off

Ladiesman217: You and Megatron?

Ghost _ Seeker: That was not of my choosing

Ghost _ Seeker: A form of punishment that I really hated

Ladiesman217: That's not right

Ghost _ Seeker: It does get worse

Ladiesman217: It does?!

Ghost _ Seeker: You do not want to know

Ladiesman217: I don't want to know.

Ghost _ Seeker: Good cause that is in the past...

Ghost _ Seeker: Present...

Ghost _ Seeker: Future...

Ladiesman217: Okay... Different topic please.

Ghost _ Seeker: Damn Unicron to the pits...

Ghost _ Seeker: OK what did you want to talk about?

Ladiesman217: I don't know... Anything really

Ladiesman217: Um... Do you know when Soundwave's next sparkling is born?

Ghost _ Seeker: If I remember correctly... In a month

Ghost _ Seeker: Cute little bat

Ladiesman217: Too bad I can't see him

Ghost _ Seeker: Well there is a Ratbat in your universe

Ladiesman217: Well I'm not that close to the 'Cons of my universe so I've never seen him

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah that never changes, Soundwave is always protective of his creations

Ladiesman217: He should be. Especially after what happened to Frenzy

Ghost _ Seeker: Don't forget Ravage

Ladiesman217: Oh yeah... Bee got him

Ghost _ Seeker: Soundwave is still annoyed at that since Ravage was the oldest

Ladiesman217: That sucks

Ghost _ Seeker: You, Bumblebee and all the people who were in the same room with Frenzy need to stay away from Soundwave

Ladiesman217: Yeah... I don't want to die

Ghost _ Seeker: I have doubts that you would

Ladiesman217: Where is everyone? You'd think someone else would sign on by now...

Ghost _ Seeker: Most of the cons are busy getting drunk

Ghost _ Seeker: This time they have a reason

Ghost _ Seeker: Trying to get the image of our all powerful leader and 'Soundwave' going at it in the rec room

Ladiesman217: I doubt they're ever going to forget it!

Ghost _ Seeker: You would be surprised

Ghost _ Seeker: I have a memory hole... oh dear Primus

Ladiesman217: What? What's wrong?

Ghost _ Seeker: I have a memory hole that coincides...

Ghost _ Seeker: With that incident

Ladiesman217: Weird...

Ghost _ Seeker: I gave myself nightmares

Ghost _ Seeker: Good thing I had my trine mates

Ladiesman217: Yeah. You still miss them?

Ghost _ Seeker: I can now be closer than ever with them

Ladiesman217: I'm glad.

Ghost _ Seeker: I feel like getting drunk

Ghost _ Seeker: And the fun stuff after so I will talk to you soon

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well if Sam had been bored before he was now extremely disturbed.

Maybe some time off would be needed


	32. The Beast Wars (Beast Wars)

Once again Sam was battling boredom and Starscream seemed to be avoiding a certain chat room so it was good enough for him to go on.

Maybe then he could dig up some more dirt on the ghost.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Chopper _ Face (Dinobot)

Pred _ Re-programmer (Tarantulas)

Demolition _ Rodent (Rattrap)

BURN _ Maximals (Inferno)

Dino _ Queen (Megatron)

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible (Rampage)

Lady _ Falcon (Airrazor)

Big _ Banana (Optimus Primal)

Iron _ Butterfly (Waspinator)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ghost _ Seeker: What is up with you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Usually I am the one that comes on second

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Sorry

Ladiesman217: Leo needed my help for astronomy 

Ghost _ Seeker: Why is it always about astronomy?

Ghost _ Seeker: I hate my name now 

Ladiesman217: I don't know

Ladiesman217: What's wrong with your name? 

Ghost _ Seeker: It's STARscream

Ghost _ Seeker: Even you should see that 

Ladiesman217: Oh

Ladiesman217: Still don't see what the big deal is

Ghost _ Seeker: I should introduce you to Skywarp

Ghost _ Seeker: Then you should comment: Fine then 

Pred _ Re-programmer has signed on

Pred _ Re-programmer: My hacking channel seems to be working

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh bugger! 

Ladiesman217: ?

Ladiesman217: Who's this guy? 

Pred _ Re-programmer: The names Tarantulas

Ghost _ Seeker: Still insane I see

Pred _ Re-programmer: Starscream 

Ladiesman217: So you know each other...

Demolition _ Rodent has signed on

Chopper _ Face has signed on

Demolition _ Rodent: I'm telling ya it wasn't my fault!

Chopper _ Face: It was your dynamite and it blew up my room 

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh someone shoot me now

Pred _ Re-programmer: That won't work

Ghost _ Seeker: You could try 

Ladiesman217: Uh... What's going on?

Demolition _ Rodent: Just because it was mine doesn't mean I did it!

Chopper _ Face: Yes, yes it does cheese breath

Demolition _ Rodent: Someone else could've set it off... Like Cheetor 

Ghost _ Seeker: This is a public forum

Ghost _ Seeker: Just frag each other and get it over with

Pred _ Re-programmer: He he he he 

Ladiesman217: True

Chopper _ Face: ...

Demolition _ Rodent: 0.0 

Fast _ Cat has signed on

Fast _ Cat: Don't blame this on me!

Fast _ Cat: I was on patrol 

BURN _ Maximals has signed on

BURN _ Maximals: BURN MAXIMALS

Ghost _ Seeker: Is that all you know?

Pred _ Re-programmer: It is far too crowded here

Pred _ Re-programmer has signed off 

Fast _ Cat: I gotta go too

Fast _ Cat has signed off

Demolition _ Rodent: You can't burn us through a computer 

BURN _ Maximals: I had not contemplated that...

Ghost _ Seeker: I am surrounded by morons 

Demolition _ Rodent: I swear the Preds are getting dumber by the day

Chopper _ Face: Watch it rodent

Demolition _ Rodent: I didn't mean you Chopper Face 

BURN _ Maximals: The royalty demands that you burn

Ghost _ Seeker: And I am still ignored.Yay! 

Ladiesman217: You're not the only one

Demolition _ Rodent: So what? I'm still not burning

Chopper _ Face: If, wait, when Inferno kills you I'm taking your room as compensation 

BURN _ Maximals: What the royalty demands the royalty gets

Ghost _ Seeker: Hey does anyone know where the wasp is? 

Demolition _ Rodent: Not gonna happen

Chopper _ Face: We'll see...

Chopper _ Face: I haven't seen the wasp since yesterday after he got blown up. Again 

Iron _ Butterfly has signed in

Iron _ Butterfly: Waspinator hear that he was wanted

Ghost _ Seeker: Hey bugface is on 

Ladiesman217: Hi Waspinator

Demolition _ Rodent: That was fast 

Iron _ Butterfly: Waspinator has own CR chamber.

Iron _ Butterfly: Waspinator say hi to squishy human 

Chopper _ Face: Not that surprising 

Dino _ Queen has signed on

Dino _ Queen: I see that almost everyone is on

Dino _ Queen: Yessss! 

Ladiesman217: Who the hell is this?

Demolition _ Rodent: XD

Chopper _ Face: ... 

Dino _ Queen: Huh...

Dino _ Queen: INFERNO!

BURN _ Maximals: Yes my Queen

Dino _ Queen: Don't call me that

BURN _ Maximals has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Suits you Megatron 

Ladiesman217: That's Megatron?! HAHAHAHA!!!!

Ladiesman217: Queen Megatron...

Ladiesman217: Oh god! I can't breathe! 

Dino _ Queen: Nooooo!

Dino _ Queen: Waspinator drag Inferno to the CR chamber

Iron _ Butterfly: Waspinator drag Inferno to CR chamber, no one drag Waspinator to CR chamber

Iron _ Butterfly: Waspinator does not understand 

Demolition _ Rodent: I'm so going to tell the others this

Demolition _ Rodent has signed off

Chopper _ Face: We're not done rodent!

Chopper _ Face has signed off 

Dino _ Queen: Arggh. They will be back

Dino_ Queen: Yess

Ghost _ Seeker: Why don't you go and brush your beast modes teeth again? 

Ladiesman217: He bushes his beast mode's teeth?!

Ladiesman217: HAHAHAHA!!!! 

Dino _ Queen: Well you must always have good hygiene.

Dino _ Queen: Yess!

Ghost _ Seeker: And you don't always know what goes in there 

Ladiesman217: Yeah but still... the image...

Big _ Banana has signed on

Big _ Banana: Hello Queen Megatron 

Dino _ Queen: What are you Primal, Australian?

Dino _ Queen: Yess

Ghost _ Seeker: This is weird... bring the traitor back on 

Big _ Banana: ...

Ladiesman217: Dinobot? 

Dino _ Queen: Well Primal there is a landmark called the Big Banana in Queensland.

Dino _ Queen: As a Monkey you should like it there

Iron _ Butterfly: Waspinator need recharge

Iron _ Butterfly has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Yes Dinobot 

Big _ Banana: I am not a monkey

Big _ Banana: My beast mode is a gorilla, which is part of the ape family

Chopper _ Face has signed on

Chopper _ Face: Optimus, Rhinox sent me to tell you that Rattrap had a little accident

Big _ Banana: What kind of accident?

Chopper _ Face: I think it's best you see for yourself

Big _ Banana: Very well

Big _ Banana has signed off

Chopper _ Face has signed off 

Dino _ Queen: Now where did I put my rubber ducky?

Dino _ Queen has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Was that too confusing? 

Ladiesman217: Not really

Ladiesman217: Just really funny 

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible has signed on

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: I want to tear him apart...

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: He dare take half my spark

Ghost _ Seeker: And they thought I had problems 

Ladiesman217: 0.0 Who's this?

Lady _ Falcon has signed on

Lady _ Falcon: Is Primal here? 

Ladiesman217: No. He left

Ladiesman217: Why?

Lady _ Falcon: I got a message from him about saving Rattrap from Inferno 

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Ah I see the Ant has taken up my favorite past time.

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Torment

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: I am Rampage

Ghost _ Seeker: Join the immortal club. Members 4 

Lady _ Falcon: I guess I have to go help

Lady _ Falcon has signed off

Ladiesman217: Uh.. hi Rampage 

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Hmm I have a sudden urge for deep fried falcon

Ghost _ Seeker: T_T 

Ladiesman217: Um... 

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Maybe with some spider legs on the side

Pred _ Re-programmer has signed on

Pred _ Re-programmer: Wha...

Pred _ Re-programmer has signed off 

Ladiesman217: Rampage's creepy 

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah...

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Awww

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: I was going for insane 

Ladiesman217: Well, you're not quite there yet 

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Wouldn't murdering an entire colony count

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: While savoring their pain 

Ladiesman217: That would count 

Ghost _ Seeker: At least the murders I did were during war 

Ladiesman217: Yeah... 

Ghost _ Seeker: What did you think I was that useless? 

Ladiesman217: No. I didn't mean it like that. I was agreeing with you 

Ghost _ Seeker: Why does everyone think I am useless...

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Oh the pain 

Ladiesman217: I didn't think he was useless 

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Weak

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Arggh

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on 

Ladiesman217: Oh thank god you're back 

Ghost _ Seeker: I just wanted to make you feel bad 

Ladiesman217: You jerk

Ladiesman217: It worked 

Ghost _ Seeker: Yesss! 

Ladiesman217: Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Ghost _ Seeker: Well it looks like Inferno lost 

Ladiesman217: Oh the Maximals chased him off? 

Ghost _ Seeker: More like they blew him up

Ghost _ Seeker: He was really overexcited about burning stuff 

Ladiesman217: Ouch, that's gotta hurt 

Ghost _ Seeker: He will be just as pyromaniac when he revives 

Ladiesman217: ...

Ladiesman217: Not one for learning from his mistakes, huh? 

Ghost _ Seeker: Where's the fun in that? 

Ladiesman217: True... 

Ghost _ Seeker: I mean I didn't get here by learning from my mistakes 

Ladiesman217: And now you're a ghost 

Ghost _ Seeker: And I am still not learning from my mistakes 

Ladiesman217: No, you're not 

Ghost _ Seeker: What is anyone going to do...

Ghost _ Seeker: Kill me? 

Ladiesman217: Well we know an exorcism won't work 

Ghost _ Seeker: It might if it was done correctly

Ghost _ Seeker: The one we did was a fake 

Ladiesman217: Just don't tell anyone else that 

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh they will try sometime soon

Ghost _ Seeker: You know when I become too annoying 

Ladiesman217: That won't happen

Ladiesman217: I doubt they'll figure out how to do it right 

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah

Ghost _ Seeker: But you just don't know 

Ladiesman217: But they wouldn't

Ladiesman217: right? 

Ghost _ Seeker: Arcee might

Ghost _ Seeker: Or Springer

Ghost _ Seeker: But that's because I keep playing with Hot Rod 

Ladiesman217: Damn 

Ghost _ Seeker: I get the feeling that Jazz might as well 

Ladiesman217: A lot of people have you on their hit list 

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah but that's what happens when you live forever 

Ladiesman217: I guess, but while you add to your enemies list

Ladiesman217: some are taken off

Ladiesman217: Not everyone lives forever 

Ghost _ Seeker: Unless you are Unicron or Primus 

Ladiesman217: Good point 

Ghost _ Seeker: And then comes the time where everyone is taken off the list 

Ladiesman217: And what happens then? 

Ghost _ Seeker: I don't know

Ghost _ Seeker: Got knocked back in time 

Ladiesman217: That's weird 

Ghost _ Seeker: Some lesson I guess 

Ladiesman217: In what I wonder... 

Ghost _ Seeker: Persistence? 

Ladiesman217: Weird lesson 

Ghost _ Seeker: Unicron is like that 

Ladiesman217: You're dealing with Unicron?!

Ladiesman217: I thought you tried to avoid him or something 

Ghost _ Seeker: He was the only one who could give me back my body...

Ghost _ Seeker: Not any more though 

Ladiesman217: What happened? 

Ghost _ Seeker: I manipulated him and betrayed him. Leaving him in stasis 

Ladiesman217: And you're still dead 

Ghost _ Seeker: Would have happened sooner or later

Ghost _ Seeker: Preferably later 

Ladiesman217: ...

Ladiesman217: I don't know what to say to that 

Demolition _ Rodent has signed on

Demolition _ Rodent: **

Demolition _ Rodent: Wrong chatroom 

Demolition _ Rodent has signed off

Ladiesman217: That was random 

Ghost _ Seeker: That would be Rattrap

Ghost _ Seeker: Though I wish they would stay and talk longer 

Ladiesman217: Is there something wrong with us? 

Ghost _ Seeker: We smell? 

Ladiesman217: I don't think they can smell us 

Ghost _ Seeker: I don't smell at all

Ghost _ Seeker: I was trying to be funny... 

Ladiesman217: Nice try

Chopper _ Face has signed on

Chopper _ Face: The rodent's not here

Ladiesman217: Don't you dare sign off!

Chopper _ Face: Uh... 

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah...

Ghost _ Seeker: Seriously what is with signing on and off? 

Ladiesman217: Start explaining

Chopper _ Face: Well, we were busy and were trying to contact each other 

Ghost _ Seeker: That never changes

Ghost _ Seeker: I'm bored... who to possess? 

Ladiesman217: Don't look at me

Chopper _ Face: Don't even think about it 

Ghost _ Seeker: What? 

Ghost _ Seeker: Cyclonus and Scourge never complained about being possessed...

Ghost _ Seeker: OK Cyclonus did get shot at by Galvatron 

Ladiesman217: Was that supposed to make us feel better?

Chopper _ Face: I remember what happened when you possessed Waspinator 

Ghost _ Seeker: I was a little out of it I admit 

Chopper _ Face: A little?

Ladiesman217: What happened? 

Ghost _ Seeker: My usual heavy handed double dealing...

Ghost _ Seeker: And failure 

Ladiesman217: Oh

Chopper _ Face: And he managed to get Waspinator blown up

Chopper _ Face: again 

Ghost _ Seeker: That's not hard to do 

Ladiesman217: Uh huh

Chopper _ Face: I guess not 

Ghost _ Seeker: But I didn't get Tarantulas squashed under a rock 

Ladiesman217: And that happens often?

Chopper _ Face: True

Chopper _ Face: Yes, it does 

Ghost _ Seeker: Pretty sure he has his own CR chamber as well 

Chopper _ Face: He does

Chopper _ Face: I've seen it 

Ghost _ Seeker: Well thankfully that witch hasn't been on 

Ladiesman217: Witch? 

Ghost _ Seeker: Blackarachnia 

Chopper _ Face: Ugh, she's almost as annoying as the rat 

Pred _ Re-programmer has signed on

Pred _ Re-programmer: Yes she is isn't she 

Chopper _ Face: For once Tarantulas, we're on the same page 

Pred _ Re-programmer: Turned out better than Inferno

Ghost _ Seeker: I like Inferno 

Ladiesman217: Inferno sounds fun to watch

BURN _ Maximals has signed on

Chopper _ Face: Inferno is a pest 

BURN _ Maximals: Than you shall BURN!

BURN _ Maximals: Again...

Pred _ Re-programmer: PRIMUS HELP ME...

Pred _ Re-programmer has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Anyone for toasted Tarantula legs? 

Ladiesman217: That sounds yummy

Chopper _ Face: Primus! Will you just go away? 

Ghost _ Seeker: Who? Me or Inferno?

BURN _ Maximals: The queen demands me

Dino _ Queen has signed on

Dino _ Queen: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

BURN _ Maximals: Yes my q...

BURN _ Maximals has signed off

Chopper _ Face: I meant Inferno

Ladiesman217: Hey Queen Megatron 

Dino _ Queen: I will kill Inferno when he comes out of the CR chamber

Ghost _ Seeker: But it suits you

Dino _ Queen: Dinobot rejoin the Predacons as my SIC 

Ladiesman217: XD

Chopper _ Face: No. I'm done with you crazies

Chopper _ Face: At least with the Maximals I don't have to listen to Inferno 24/7 

Dino _ Queen: Well I do miss you on my berth

Ghost _ Seeker: I can distract Inferno 

Ladiesman217: Say what now?

Chopper _ Face: Well I don't miss you 

Ghost _ Seeker: Quit while you're ahead

Dino _ Queen: Well everything will change

Dino _ Queen has signed off 

Chopper _ Face: Thank Primus he's gone

Demolition _ Rodent has signed on

Demolition _ Rodent: There you are, I've been looking for you 

Ghost _ Seeker: The rat is on 

Chopper _ Face: What do you want?

Demolition _ Rodent: Nothing

Chopper _ Face: Then why are you here?

Demolition _ Rodent: To bug you... 

Ghost _ Seeker: Isn't that Waspinator and Infernos job? 

Chopper _ Face: ...

Demolition _ Rodent: I see it's working! 

Ghost _ Seeker: He is just like Skywarp 

Chopper _ Face: I'm leaving

Demolition _ Rodent: Aw! Don't be like that! 

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah you out traitor even me 

Chopper _ Face: Shut up

Ladiesman217: Someone's cranky 

Ghost _ Seeker: When isn't someone cranky? 

Ladiesman217: Good point

Chopper _ Face: I'm going on patrol

Chopper _ Face has signed off

Demolition _ Rodent: What crawled under his armor and died? 

Ghost _ Seeker:... You? 

Demolition _ Rodent: Ha. Ha. Very funny

Ladiesman217: I thought it was funny

Demolition _ Rodent: :P 

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh I didn't need to see that! 

Demolition _ Rodent: Whatever 

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh go roll in some garbage Rat! 

Ladiesman217: Ew

Demolition _ Rodent: I don't roll in garbage! 

Ghost _ Seeker: Well you smell disgusting anyway...

Ghost _ Seeker: And it is popular opinion 

Ladiesman217: So glad I can't smell him

Demolition _ Rodent: Geez, Chopper Face isn't here and you bug me 

Ghost _ Seeker: We traitors need to stay together 

Demolition _ Rodent: Traitors... Sticking together... Am I the only one who sees a problem with that? 

Ghost _ Seeker: The fact that we usually turn on each other

Ghost _ Seeker: That is why we have to stick together 

Demolition _ Rodent: Sure...

Ladiesman217: Whatever you say 

Ghost _ Seeker: I can't wait to see Arcee again...

Ghost _ Seeker: And do other things... 

Ladiesman217: What are you going to do to Arcee? 

Ghost _ Seeker: Nothing more than anyone else... 

Demolition _ Rodent: I gotta go. Big Banana says I have to Chopper Face with patrol

Demolition _ Rodent has signed off 

Ghost _ Seeker: Arcee is Rattraps great aunt... or something along those lines 

Ladiesman217: 0.0

Ladiesman217: She's related to him?!

Ghost _ Seeker: Will be

Ghost _ Seeker: In this universe 

Ladiesman217: Still a shock 

Ghost _ Seeker: It is isn't it 

Ladiesman217: Yeah

Ladiesman217: I wonder who else is related to the Maximals and Predacons here 

Ghost _ Seeker: Me and Rampage 

Ladiesman217: ... 

Ladiesman217: Okay. 

Ghost _ Seeker: He was cloned 

Ladiesman217: What is it with you and clones? 

Ghost _ Seeker: I am attractive, slim and great in the berth...

Ghost _ Seeker: Plus I am immortal 

Ladiesman217: Alright. I guess people would want to clone you for that 

Ghost _ Seeker: But...

Ghost _ Seeker: I am apparently a bit insane

Ghost _ Seeker: That's what they have in common 

Ladiesman217: Not surprising 

Ghost _ Seeker: I'm working on that small problem 

Ladiesman217: Is it even possible to fix that problem? 

Ghost _ Seeker: Maybe

Ghost _ Seeker: With time...

Ghost _ Seeker: And I have enough of that to go sane and then back to insane multiple times 

Ladiesman217: Have fun with that 

Ghost _ Seeker: Will do

Ghost _ Seeker: Not much else to do 

Ladiesman217: It could get boring 

Ghost _ Seeker: Why do you think I am tor... talking to you 

Ladiesman217: You were going to type torture! 

Ghost _ Seeker: NO I wasn't 

Ladiesman217: Liar! 

Ghost _ Seeker: I was about to say...

Ghost _ Seeker: Fine torture

Ladiesman217: I knew it! 

Ghost _ Seeker: If I didn't then who would? 

Ladiesman217: Uh... I don't know 

Ghost _ Seeker: See everyone needs it

Ghost _ Seeker: Megatron has me and Prime has...

Ghost _ Seeker: YOU 

Ladiesman217: Hey!

Ladiesman217: I'm not that bad! 

Ghost _ Seeker: At least I mean to kill Megatron

Ghost _ Seeker: You kill Prime without meaning to 

Ladiesman217: I still feel guilty about that one 

Ghost _ Seeker: Well stop 

Ladiesman217: Kinda hard not to

Ladiesman217: He freaking died! 

Ghost _ Seeker: Didn't you die later

Ghost _ Seeker: Build a bridge and jump off it! 

Ladiesman217: Yeah

Ladiesman217: No! I'm not suicidal! 

Ghost _ Seeker: It is my way of saying 'build a bridge and get over it' 

Ladiesman217: Oh

Ladiesman217: He is alive now... 

Ghost _ Seeker: As per usual

Ghost _ Seeker: Why is it that the Autobots can't function without Prime 

Ladiesman217: Well because...

Ladiesman217: actually, I'm not sure 

Ghost _ Seeker: See the Decepticons DON'T need Megatron 

Ladiesman217: Okay, okay

Ladiesman217: that's one advantage

Ghost _ Seeker: It only lasts for a few days but still

Ghost _ Seeker: We are the ones that tear each other apart 

Ladiesman217: I guess 

Ghost _ Seeker: On that note I say good bye

Ghost _ Seeker: Got to frag around with Shockwave

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it wasn’t the dirt that he hoped but he had found out that Starscream had an insane clone. Now he could torment him more than he was tormenting him.


	33. The Irritant (Movie Verse)

Sam had been going on MSN for quite a few weeks now and he had heard nothing from the ghost who had taken to irritating him to no end.

Maybe he didn’t want to know what the dead Seeker was up to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Treacherous _ Star (Starscream)

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 (Will)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ladiesman217: Seriously I have been trying to contact you for ages

Ladiesman217: Where are you?

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: WHAT?

Ladiesman217: You whinge for me to come on and when I do you disappear

Ghost _ Seeker: I have been busy

Ladiesman217: Busy doing what?

Ladiesman217: Or do I want to know?

Ghost _ Seeker: Well I decided to get around

Ladiesman217: So you are basically whoring yourself out?

Ghost _ Seeker: No

Ghost _ Seeker: I’m not getting paid

Ladiesman217: Are you talking to other people?

Ghost _ Seeker: Are you sad now that I am talking to other people?

Ladiesman217: We are not in a relationship

Ghost _ Seeker: You think I haven’t heard that before

Ladiesman217: Did anyone put a restraining order on you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Well they tried

Ghost _ Seeker: But most of them failed since I was dead at the time

Ladiesman217: And that makes me feel better?

Ghost _ Seeker: No

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t think about it you can’t either

Ghost _ Seeker: Wrong universe

Ladiesman217: Didn’t say that I would

Ghost _ Seeker: So you like me?

Ladiesman217: GO TO HELL

Ghost _ Seeker: The lady protest too much

Ladiesman217: *slap*

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed on

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Hide me!

Ladiesman217: From whom?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: All my men keep on teasing me

Ghost _ Seeker: Why?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: I kind of failed on an IQ test

Ladiesman217: Which IQ test?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: The one where you see a lamp but you think you are seeing something else

Ladiesman217: Oh the underwear one

Ghost _ Seeker: I know heaps of mechs who got that wrong

Ladiesman217: Were you one of them?

Ghost _ Seeker: How could you even think of that

Plane _ Jumper 1: Well with you two going at it means you won’t go at me

Ghost _ Seeker: Yet...

Ladesman217: Now that it has come to our attention...

Ladiesman217: Will Lennox would be out of his depth in a car park puddle

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Ha ha ha

Ghost _ Seeker: Will Lennox’s men will follow him anywhere, but only out of curiosity

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: You are both so funny

Ladiesman217: Will Lennox sets low personal standards and constantly fails to achieve them

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Have you been talking to my troops?

Ghost _ Seeker: Will Lennox got into the gene pool while the life guard wasn’t watching

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Or how about Ironhide?

Ladiesman217: Will Lennox has reached rock bottom and has started to dig

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Or Sarah?

Ladiesman217: Will Lennox works well when constantly supervised or cornered like a rat in a trap

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: I will leave soon

Ghost _ Seeker: Will Lennox is depriving a village somewhere of an idiot

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Yep I will leave now

Ladiesman217: Don’t. I’m out

Ladiesman217: What about you Screamer?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep I’m all out and don’t call me Screamer

Ladiesman217: ... Screamer

Ghost _ Seeker: For now and I will get you for that

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: I am needed to talk to... someone

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Can’t take a little criticism

Ladiesman217: Look whose talking

Ghost _ Seeker: FINE...

Ghost _ Seeker: I will just go talk to my new friend

Ghost _ Seeker: He doesn’t make judgements like you do

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Treacherous _ Star has signed on

Treacherous _ Star: Boy you are irritatingly predictable

Ladiesman217: Less predictable than you are

Ladiesman217: So how are you?

Treacherous _ Star: Recovering in med bay

Treacherous _ Star: Again

Ladiesman217: Here is something for stress management

Treacherous _ Star: Nothing you can tell me will help

Ladiesman217: Give it a try

Treacherous _ Star: Fine

Ladiesman217: Picture yourself near a stream

Treacherous _ Star: This is giving me a way to relieve stress...

Ladiesman217: Right... Birds are chirping in the crisp mountain air

Treacherous _ Star: This is not helping

Ladiesman217: Nothing can bother you here. No one knows this secret place

Treacherous _ Star: This is getting boring

Ladiesman217: You are in total seclusion from that place you call ‘the world’

Treacherous _ Star: It is called space squishy

Ladiesman217: The soothing sound of a waterfall fills the air with a cascade of serenity

Treacherous _ Star: ... Boring

Ladiesman217: The water is so clear you can easily make out...

Treacherous _ Star: Can it be acid water?

Ladiesman217: The face of the mech you are holding under water

Treacherous _ Star: Make a few changes to that and it could work

Ladiesman217: So have anyone in mind?

Treacherous _ Star: You have to ask?

Ladiesman217: Stupid question

Treacherous _ Star: Why do they sterilise needles for lethal injections?

Ladiesman217: Huh?

Treacherous _ Star: Just a thought

Treacherous _ Star: I have to go and drown one of my colleagues

Ladiesman217: Have fun

Treacherous _ Star: Will do

Treacherous _ Star has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam left the chat room wondering just who the ghost’s new friend was; what gender? Did they work at Diego Garcia? Did Sam know them?

Maybe when he got his armor out of a twist he would ask... and hope for a straight answer that didn’t have him wanting to rip his own hair out.


	34. Rules (G1)

Ever since Starscream had told him that he had been speaking to another person the ghost had yet to return and that was worrying him to no end. It was confusing that when the ghost had started talking to him he wanted it gone.

Now he was one of the most constant in Sam’s life

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames  
Red _ Star (Starscream)

Blue _ Moon (Thundercracker)

Purple _ Sun (Skywarp)

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger (Megatron)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream’s ghost)

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ghost _ Seeker: What?

Ladiesman217: So you have your armor in a twist?

Ghost _ Seeker: Up yours

Ladiesman217: What’s up your aft?

Ghost _ Seeker: Why do you care

Ladiesman217: Oh get over yourself

Ladiesman217: Sorry you can’t do that

Ghost _ Seeker: I can so

Ghost _ Seeker: More than you can

Ladiesman217: There is the spirit

Ghost _ Seeker: Funny

Ladiesman217: I aim to please

Ghost _ Seeker: You should join the Decepticons

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: You would be good for it

Ladiesman217: No

Ladiesman217: Never going to happen

Ghost _ Seeker: Well ok but when you get betrayed you will change your tune

Ladiesman217: Until that happens

Ghost _ Seeker: Want to know the Decepticon creed?

Ladiesman217: Ok

Ghost _ Seeker: A mech who smiles in adversity… usually has a scapegoat

Ladiesman217: how about you put the ‘k’ in kwality

Ghost _ Seeker: Artificial Intelligence is no match for natural stupidity

Ladiesman217: Never put off until tomorrow what you can avoid

Ghost _ Seeker: You pretend to work and we pretend to pay you

Ladiesman217: The beatings will continue until morale improves

Ghost _ Seeker: I like that one

Ghost _ Seeker: Go the extra mile… Make your boss look like an incompetent slacker

Ladiesman217: Shouldn’t you have done that one?

Ladiesman217: Then you would have been Decepticon leader

Ladiesman217: Succeed in spite of management

Ghost _ Seeker: When the going gets tough, the tough take a coffee break

Ladiesman217: TEAMWORK means never having to take the blame alone

Ghost _ Seeker: Work: It isn’t just for sleeping any more

Ladiesman217: I’m out

Ghost _ Seeker: Same

Ladiesman217: So what has been happening to you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Nothing. Floating around irritating people 

Ladiesman217: Sounds like fun

Ghost _ Seeker: Not really

Ghost _ Seeker: How many people from New Jersey does it take to change a light bulb?

Ladiesman217: I don’t know but I am going to guess it isn’t nice

Ghost _ Seeker: Three. One to change the bulb, one to witness and one to shoot the witness

Ladiesman217: That was dreadful

Ghost _ Seeker: I know and I love it

Ladiesman217: How many flies does it take to screw in a light bulb

Ghost _ Seeker: I don’t know

Ladiesman217: Two but I don’t know how they got in there

Ghost _ Seeker: that is incredibly bad

Ghost _ Seeker: I love it

Ladiesman217: I knew you would

Ghost _ Seeker: Thank you

Blue _ Moon has signed on

Red _ Star has signed on

Purple _ Sun has signed on

Red _ Star: I cannot believe that you put that rule in Warp

Purple _ Sun: What rule?

Blue _ Moon: I thought you had a problem with all the rules

Red _ Star: That I stay off of MSN

Red _ Star: It isn’t me

Ghost _ Seeker: Are you talking about me?

Blue _ Moon: yes we are talking about you

Blue _ Moon: And it is you

Ladiesman217: One and the same

Ghost _ Seeker: No we are completely different

Purple _ Sun: Megatron made me put it in stop yelling at me

Red _ Star: I am not yelling at you

Blue _ Moon: Megatron is looking at you

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger has signed on

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger: Starscream get your aft out of MSN

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger: You know the rule

Red _ Star: Go to the pit slagger

Blue _ Moon: TT_TT

Purple _ Sun: O_0

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger: What are you fools looking at?

Ghost _ Seeker: 5

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger: …

Ladiesman217: 4

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger: …

Blue _ Moon: 3

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger: …

Purple _ Sun: 2

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger: …

Red _ Star: 1

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger: WHAT THE FRAG!

Red _ Star: I’m gone

Red _ Star has signed off

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger: I will get that little traitor

Playing _ With _ Me _ Trigger has signed off

Blue _ Moon: Well there is another username to ban

Purple _ Sun: No one appreciates my genius

Ghost _ Seeker: What genius?

Ladiesman217: Isn’t that the truth

Blue _ Moon: We have to go and help our Air Commander

Purple _ Sun: Do we have to?

Blue _ Moon: Yes Warp or do you want another screaming lecture

Ladiesman217: Have fun

Purple _ Sun: Thanks

Purple _ Sun has signed off

Blue _ Moon has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Isn’t the best way to save face to keep the lower part shut

Ladiesman217: I agree

Ghost _ Seeker: It is something that I should have done ages ago

Ghost _ Seeker: But I was too up myself

Ladiesman217: Aren’t all young people

Ghost_ Seeker: I guess so

Ghost _ Seeker: Even though I am over ten trillion years old

Ladiesman217: Dead or alive?

Ghost_ Seeker: Mostly dead 

Ghost _ Seeker: nine million alive

Ladiesman217: And still kicking

Ghost _ Seeker: Not exactly

Ghost _ Seeker: GTG and annoy Megatron

Ladiesman217: Have fun

Ghost _ Seeker: Will do

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Sam still didn’t have any idea of who the ghost was talking to or what that other Starscream was talking about to his Trine.

But at least he had something to occupy his mind.


	35. Battle of the Irritants (Movie Verse)

Well Sam had been trying so hard to get what was about to happen next to happen. When he had tried to get them all together on MSN one or more had chickened out or had something else to do.

Now to see the wreckage

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Treacherous _ Star (Starscream)

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 (Will)

Egypt _ Alien (Leo)

Lil’ _ Trucker (Wheelie)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: I know you’re on

Ladiesman217: If you don’t say anything I will go after you

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Good luck trying squishy

Ladiesman217: I will get Wheeljack to make something

Ghost _ Seeker: And you are ready to die?

Ghost _ Seeker: Cause in all probability you have 75-80% chance of being blown up

Ladiesman217: Really is it that low?

Ghost _ Seeker: That number is only an estimate

Ladiesman217: I can get Prowl to give us a proper number

Ghost _ Seeker: And tell him what?

Ladiesman217: Huh?

Ghost _ Seeker: What will you tell him when he asks why you need the data?

Ladiesman217: That I am just collecting data for personal use

Ghost _ Seeker: That would have about a 60% chance of not blowing his logic circuits

Ladiesman217: What is with you and numbers now?

Ghost _ Seeker: I possessed our version of Prowl and something seems to have stuck

Ladiesman217: So your processor is crashing too?

Ghost _ Seeker: What processor?

Ladiesman217: Well whatever you are using to think

Ghost _ Seeker: That is assuming that I am actually thinking

Ladiesman217: That isn’t hard to get wrong

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah your school seems to have skipped over that fact with you

Ladiesman217: That hurts

Ghost _ Seeker: Well you shouldn’t rely on the Allspark to gain new information fast

Ladiesman217: That was not my fault

Ghost _ Seeker: Yes blame the Allspark

Ladiesman217: I actually blame Megatron

Ghost _ Seeker: Why not just blame Prime?

Ladiesman217: Because 

Ghost _ Seeker: That is not an answer

Ladiesman217: Well than suck it up

Ghost _ Seeker: So you do blame Prime

Ghost _ Seeker: And just don’t have the bal... courage to admit

Ladiesman217: Why do you do that?

Ghost _ Seeker: Do what?

Ladiesman217: Change certain words halfway

Ladiesman217: You know that I can read that don’t you

Ghost _ Seeker: Yes. 

Ghost _ Seeker: It was something that I learnt early with Megatron

Ladiesman217: Well it is severely irritating

Ghost _ Seeker: Megatron thought so too

Ladiesman217: Yeah... 

Ladiesman217: I can see why

Ghost _ Seeker: That was why I did it

Ladiesman217: Moro... That is quite an interesting idea

Ghost _ Seeker: Haha

Egypt _ Alien has signed on

Egypt _ Alien: Hey dude what’s happening

Ghost _ Seeker: Who is this fool

Ladiesman217: My room mate from college

Egypt _ Alien: Why do I get the feeling that you are mocking me?

Ladiesman217: Maybe because you heard me speak it aloud

Ghost _ Seeker: ;D

Ladiesman217: And because I have told you a hundred times

Ghost _ Seeker: So he is your side kick?

Egypt _ Alien: Who is this moron?

Ladiesman217: I wouldn’t insult him if I was you

Ghost _ Seeker: MORON! 

Ladiesman217: Leo you are a moron

Ghost _ Seeker: I will show you moron

Egypt _ Alien: Sam who was that?

Ladiesman217: The disembodied alternate version of Starscream

Egypt _ Alien: ...

Ghost _ Seeker: Yes should have thought about that shouldn’t you

Ladiesman217: He didn’t know about it

Egypt _ Alien: Does it say anything that I am more scared now than when I faced Devastator?

Ghost _ Seeker: No

Egypt _ Alien: I’m a dead man

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: Well this could be called Karma

Egypt _ Alien: FOR WHAT!

Ladiesman217: For that atrocity you call a website

Egypt _ Alien: Help me...

Egypt _ Alien has signed off

Ladiesman217: Yep he is a dead man

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed on

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: So is your buddy on at the moment?

Ladiesman217: No why?

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Just didn’t feel like getting teased that’s all

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Did we hurt your feelings?

Ladiesman217: Aren’t you busy annoying Leo

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: What did Leo do?

Ghost _ Seeker: He insulted me

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: So what are you doing?

Ghost _ Seeker: Making him run around the campus naked

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Have fun!

Ghost _ Seeker: Always do

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Plane _ Jumper _ 1: Epps needs me for some paperwork concerning Wheeljack

Ladiesman217: Good luck

Plane _ Jumper _ 1 has signed off

Ladiesman217: Once again I am on my own

Lil’ _ Trucker has signed on

Lil’ _ Trucker: Is my Warrior Goddess on?

Ladiesman217: No Mikaela is working with Ratchet

Lil’ _ Trucker: Thanks

Ladiesman217: No humping

Lil’ _ Trucker: You’re just jealous

Ladiesman217: Of what a pint sized menace that acts like a robotic dog

Lil’ _ Trucker: I still get more

Ladiesman217: Oh you are so dead

Lil’ _ Trucker: WARRIOR GODDESS!

Lil’ _ Trucker has signed off

Ladiesman217: Little pervert

Ladiesman217: Should be called Willie

Treacherous _ Star has signed on

Treacherous _ Star: That traitor should be deactivated

Ladiesman217: Like you should be

Treacherous _ Star: I have not defected to the weak Autobots

Ladiesman217: You just want to keep the treachery in house

Treacherous _ Star: Wouldn’t you?

Ladiesman217: I am not the traitor here

Treacherous _ Star: Not yet

Treacherous _ Star has signed off

Ladiesman217: Wha...

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ladiesman217: YOU BASTARD

Ghost _ Seeker: What did I do?

Ladiesman217: Not you the other you

Ghost _ Seeker: ...

Ladiesman217: The beige triangle

Ghost _ Seeker: And...

Ladiesman217: HE HACKED MY COMPUTER

Ghost _ Seeker: And you expected any different?

Ladiesman217: But still...

Ghost _ Seeker: Suck it up

Ladiesman217: What am I going to tell Optimus?

Ghost _ Seeker: Whatever but I am out of here

Ladiesman217: Where are you going?

Ghost _ Seeker: As you say ‘to whore myself out’

Ladiesman217: I thought you said that you didn’t do that?

Ghost _ Seeker: No I said that I wasn’t getting paid

Ladiesman217: I am not asking

Ghost _ Seeker: Good

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well with their Starscream hacking into his computer and the ghost somehow getting paid to do things that Sam really didn’t want to think about.

He really was screwed.


	36. Momma! (Cybertron)

There was nothing on at the moment other than the tiny disappearance of Wheelie who had decided it was a bright idea to hump Mikaela’s leg again in front of him.

Then the appearance of a blue garbage bin gave no one any cause of alarm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Crowned _ Seeker (Starscream)

Emperor _ Power (Megatron)

Thunder _ Cracker (Thundercracker)

Fire _ Truck _ Prime (Optimus Prime)

Time _ Manipulator (Vector Prime)

Officer _ Son (Zack)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed in

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ghost _ Seeker: So how is the walking garbage can?

Ladiesman217: You know that everyone thinks I did that?

Ghost _ Seeker: That is why I did it

Ladiesman217: You know you are evil

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh I know that

Ladiesman217: A really evil femme

Ghost _ Seeker: You know you are evil too?

Ladiesman217: Only to you

Officer _ Son has signed on

Officer _ Son: Whoops wrong chat room

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah

Ladiesman217: ???????

Officer _ Son: GTG

Ladiesman217: Talk to you soon

Officer _ Son has signed off

Ladiesman217: You seem very chummy with whoever that was

Ghost _ Seeker: Well I do like to get around

Ladiesman217: Don’t I know

Ghost _ Seeker: I never hid that fact

Ladiesman217: None of you ever did

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah and you keep on telling others

Ladiesman217: Got to share the pain

Ghost _ Seeker: Why do you think I tell you

Fire _ Truck _ Prime has signed on

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: We need to get power back to Primus

Time _ Manipulator has signed on

Time _ Manipulator: The shield is failing

Ladiesman217: Sounds like something they would say on Stargate

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: Starscream is almost through

Ghost _ Seeker: Why did I think it would come back to me?

Ladiesman217: Cause it is always you

Ghost _ Seeker: I did say I liked to get around

Crowned _ Seeker has signed on

Crowned _ Seeker: I will get through

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: No you won’t

Crowned _ Seeker: Yes I will

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: No you won’t

Crowned _ Seeker: Aren’t you a little busy at the moment?

Ladiesman217: What is going on here?

Crowned _ Seeker: Well I am trying to break down Primus’ shield

Time _ Manipulator: And you will fail

Time _ Manipulator: Again

Ghost _ Seeker: Sounds like usual

Crowned _ Seeker: Well all I have to do is shoot once more

Time _ Manipulator: Which you won’t get

Ghost _ Seeker: Want to bet?

Ladiesman217: I’m up to it

Time _ Manipulator: Nah I will pass

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: I already know what the outcome is

Ghost _ Seeker: Spoilsport

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: That I already know

Crowned _ Seeker: Just five more seconds

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: We’ve got it

Crowned _ Seeker: Got what?

Time _ Manipulator: The shield has collapsed

Crowned _ Seeker: I win

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: Don’t count on it

Crowned _ Seeker: What the frag?

Ladiesman217: What is happening?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yes we want to know

Crowned _ Seeker: MOMMA!

Crowned _ Seeker has signed off

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: We gave Primus back his power and he beat Starscream

Time _ Manipulator: With his moons of doom

Ghost _Seeker: An impressive loss never the less

Fire _ Truck _Prime: I have to go and comfort Bud, Lori and Coby

Time _ Manipulator: I am sure they are fine Optimus

Ladiesman217: I would still talk to them

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah no matter how old they are you still have to treat them like children

Ladiesman217: You do not

Fire _ Truck _ Prime: It depends on the person

Time _ Manipulator: Just like the mech

Fire _ Truck _ Prime has signed off

Time _ Manipulator has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: I can never cut a break can I?

Ladiesman217: No you really can’t

Emperor _ Power has signed on

Emperor _ Power: Where is that traitor?

Ghost _ Seeker: Which one

Ladiesman217: There was more than one?

Ghost _ Seeker: Well you have basically the entire Decepticon forces

Ladiesman217: Sounds like fun

Emperor _ Power: I want Starscream

Ghost _ Seeker: Last thing I heard he was trying to take down Primus

Emperor _ Power: Figures

Thunder _ Cracker has signed on

Thunder _ Cracker: Help I am spinning out of control

Emperor _ Power: Well then, you should be quite used to this now

Ghost _ Seeker: Usually that would by Skywarp

Thunder _ Cracker: Actually I like it here

Thunder _ Cracker: Weeeeeeee!

Thunder _ Cracker has signed off

Emperor _ Power: Well I just need to go and find that treacherous Seeker myself

Ghost _ Seeker: Good luck

Emperor _ Power has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Well that was weird

Ladiesman217: So have you tried that?

Ghost _ Seeker: What overthrowing Primus?

Ladiesman217: Yes

Ghost _ Seeker: You have to find him first

Ladiesman217: So he is hidden in your universe

Ghost _ Seeker: I have been to the beginning of time and I lost him too

Ladiesman217: How?

Ghost _ Seeker: I can only be in one place

Ghost _ Seeker: But I always know where Unicron is

Ladiesman217: Well you have to keep an optic on certain things

Ghost _ Seeker: Like the god of destruction

Ladiesman217: Sounds like a nice mech to be around

Ghost _ Seeker: Not really

Ladiesman217: It was sarcasm

Ghost _ Seeker: I know

Ladiesman217: Well than why did you respond?

Ghost _ Seeker: To screw with your processor

Ladiesman217: Well than you did that well

Ghost _ Seeker: I have to go

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: Cyclonus seems to have actually gotten a real exorcist

Ladiesman217: And will it work?

Ghost _ Seeker: I’m guessing not

Ladiesman217: But you can’t be certain

Ghost _ Seeker: No and knowing Cyclonus he will try as hard as he can to get rid of me

Ladiesman217: Good luck

Ghost _ Seeker: Want to know about it later?

Ladiesman217: If you are back than they succeeded

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah I guess

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why is it that Sam could never go on the internet especially on MSN where the conversations are never the boring type where he heard only stuff about the weather.

But that went out the window when the Allspark came into his life.


	37. Seeker Bash (Animated)

Sam was bored and hoped that he could get out of a session of MSN with both his sanity and will to live intact.

Well with his luck that would only last a little while.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Fuchsia _ Comet (Starscream)

I’m _ The _ Best (Thundercracker)

Irrational _ Fear (Skywarp)

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful (Sunstorm)

Aqua _ Stream (Slipstream)

I _ Don’t _ Lie (Ramjet)

All _ Mine (Dirge)

You _ Suck (Thrust)

Cunning _ Acid (Acid Storm)

Electric _ 1 (High Votage)

Rain _ Maker (Cumulus)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Well I’m bored

Ghost _ Seeker: What! have I become a boredom relief

Ladiesman217: I thought I made that clear long ago

Ghost _ Seeker: Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit

Ladiesman217: Well then it suits you

Ghost _ Seeker: It suits everyone

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed on

Aqua _ Stream has signed on

Fuchsia _ Comet: Where are all these clones coming from?

Aqua _ Stream: Wow you really are stupid aren’t you?

Fuchsia _ Comet: HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!

Aqua _ Stream: Well for one you created Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Ramjet and me

Fuchsia _ Comet: Well of course

Ghost _ Seeker: This is getting interesting

Ladiesman217: Like an old married couple

Ghost _ Seeker: You mean an old bonded couple

Aqua _ Stream: Swindle created Dirge and Thrust

Ghost _ Seeker: Wait how many clones are there now?

Ladiesman217: *shrugs shoulders*

Fuchsia _ Comet: Well than what about the other three?

Ghost _ Seeker: I’m betting Acid Storm, High Voltage and Cumulus

Ladiesman217: I’m in

Aqua _ Stream: Well didn’t you create Acid Storm, High Voltage and Cumulus?

Fuchsia _ Comet: No

Ladiesman217: Who else knew about the cloning technology?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Megatron, Blitzwing, Lugnut and Shockwave

Irrational _ Fear has signed on

Irrational _ Fear: I got scared by myself

Ladiesman217: I see you have changed your username

Irrational _ Fear: I have an irrational fear of keeping one username for too long

Ghost _ Seeker: Why?

Irrational _ Fear: Because if I do then they will know me and then what?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Don’t irritate Warp

Irrational _ Fear: See they call me Skywarp and that is how they think of me

Aqua _ Stream: Do I need to get Thundercracker?

Ladiesman217: Which one was Thundercracker?

Irrational _ Fear: No. I fear Thundercracker

Irrational _ Fear has signed off

I’m _ The _ Best has signed on

I’m _ The _ Best: Thundercracker is in the chat room

Ghost _ Seeker: Is that now his sign on?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Not only on chat rooms

Aqua _ Stream: I’m off to find Skywarp

Aqua _ Stream has signed off

I’m _ The _ Best: Someone with my superiority needs to assert himself

Ladiesman217: Don’t you mean with your ego

Fuchsia _ Seeker: Don’t you mean my ego?

Ghost _ Seeker: Well since his is just an exaggerated version of yours

I’m _ The _ Best: Well I am better than he is

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful has signed on

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful: Lovely username oh humble Thundercracker

Fuchsia _ Comet: Get off Sunstorm

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful has signed off

I _ Don’t _ Lie has signed on

All _ Mine has signed on

You _ Suck has signed on

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I have done nothing

All _ Mine: Well it was mine and you have it

You _ Suck: Well it is always yours

Fuchsia _ Comet: Here come the sparklings

Ghost _ Seeker: You mean we haven’t been talking to them already

Fuchsia _ Comet: Ha ha

You _ Suck: You know it isn’t my fault that I was cloned later than you

Fuchsia _ Comet: I AM NOT A CLONE

I _ Don’t _ Lie: No and you definitely do not act like one

All _ Mine: What are you talking about I am the only sparkling here

Fuchsia _ Comet: *sigh*

Ladiesman217: Didn’t you clone them?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Only one of them

I _ Don’t _ Lie: I is definitely not mine

All _ Mine: It is mine

You _ Suck: Nothing is mine

Fuchsia _ Comet: All you sparklings to your quarters before I throw you there

I _ Don’t _ Lie has signed off

All _ Mine has signed off

You _ Suck has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Finally no more insanity

Fuchsia _ Comet: Primus I hope none of them represents insanity

Ladiesman217: Don’t they represent parts of yourself?

Cunning _ Acid has signed on

Electric _ 1 has signed on

Rain _ Maker has signed on

Fuchsia _ Comet: Who in the pit cloned you?

Cunning _ Acid: Megatron

Ghost _ Seeker: Why?

Electric _ 1: Because he likes you

Ladiesman217: I don’t believe that seeing as how he acts around you

Fuchsia _ Comet: Ok so what do you represent?

Cunning _ Acid: Well Cunning

Electric _ 1: Sarcasm

Rain _ Maker: Treachery

Ghost _ Seeker: Wonderful

Ladiesman217: So your main traits are ego, cowardice, lying, sycophancy, greed, jealousy, cunning, sarcasm, treachery and ...

Fuchsia _ Seeker: Don’t ask

Electric _ 1: Why chicken?

Fuchsia _ Comet: No that is Skywarp

Rain _ Maker: Well we are about to get busy if you want to join me

Fuchsia _ Comet: Without the knife in the back

Electric _ 1: Of course not

Cunning _ Acid has signed off

Electric _ 1 has signed off

Rain _ Maker has signed off

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed off

Ladiesman217: Well so anything new

Ghost _ Seeker: Nope

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful has signed on

Ladiesman217: Sunstorm get off

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Better

Ghost _ Seeker: Bye

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well he came out with his will to live just not with his sanity. It was worth the risk though.


	38. Sunrise (G1)

Sam had checked his messages and found that there was one from that bloody annoying ghost that just told him that there was something urgent he needed him for and to be on in a couple of hours.

And that was now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Gold _ Comet (Sunstorm)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream’s ghost)

Blue _ Moon (Thundercracker)

Purple _ Sun (Skywarp)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ladiesman217: It is past the time that you wanted me on

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t you think it is stupid talking to yourself?

Ladiesman217: What do you want me for?

Ghost _ Seeker: I got an email from Sunstorm

Ladiesman217: And you wanted me to what, mock you?

Ghost _ Seeker: No for moral support

Ladiesman217: Why did he email you?

Ghost _ Seeker: I don’t know

Ladiesman217: Still couldn’t you get someone else to come on MSN?

Ghost _ Seeker: You are the one person who I don’t care find out stuff about my life

Ladiesman217: Thanks

Ghost _ Seeker: Or you know my afterlife

Ladiesman217: Where is Sunstorm?

Ghost _ Seeker: Who knows

Ladiesman217: Primus?

Ghost _ Seeker: Good answer

Gold _ Comet has signed on

Gold _ Comet: I see that you are on Starscream

Ghost _ Seeker: You asked for me to be on

Ladiesman217: And you do everything that you are asked

Gold _ Comet: Primus has given me something special

Ghost _ Seeker: And what would that be?

Ladiesman217: I think I know

Gold _ Comet: Primus has kept you here for this

Ghost _ Seeker: Still tell me what it is

Ladiesman217: How can you not see this?

Ghost _ Seeker: Because I’m dead

Ladiesman217: Is that what is keeping you from your responsibilities?

Gold _ Comet: I can’t believe you don’t know

Ghost _ Seeker: Anything I did was too long ago to remember

Ladiesman217: You are such a jerk you know

Ghost _ Seeker: I did nothing to you Sunstorm

Gold _ Comet: So it was all Primus then?

Ladiesman217: It’s ok Sunstorm the aft is just in denial

Ghost _ Seeker: In denial over what?

Gold _ Comet: Ask Primus

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh Primus

Ladiesman217: Well this is getting sad

Ghost _ Seeker: You call me here and don’t tell me what I am here for

Gold _ Comet: I thought Primus had told you

Ladiesman217: He probably did and Starscream is too thick to listen

Ghost _ Seeker: You can’t be…

Ladiesman217: I think he is catching on

Gold _ Comet: Thank Primus

Ghost _ Seeker: No…

Ladiesman217: Denial is not just a river in Egypt

Blue _ Moon has signed on

Purple _ Sun has signed on

Blue _ Moon: Congratulations Sunstorm

Purple _ Sun: How come it happened to Sunstorm?

Ladiesman217: It happened why? Jealous?

Gold _ Comet: Primus said that you would help me

Ghost _ Seeker: Help him with what?

Blue _ Moon: WE are fine but others might not think so

Ladiesman217: Why

Purple _ Sun: Because Sunstorm is a clone

Ghost _ Seeker: Didn’t I tell you that?

Gold _ Comet: That doesn’t help me

Blue _ Moon: Don’t worry we will help you

Ghost _ Seeker: Fine I’m giving up here because my suspicion is not true

Ladiesman217: So when is it due?

Gold _ Comet: two months

Blue _ Moon: Great we should have some time off then

Purple _ Sun: Yeah for you and me

Ladiesman217: So that you can do the act that leads to this

Purple _ Sun: Basically 24/7

Blue _ Moon: Like Rabbits

Ladiesman217: You know what a Rabbit is?

Gold _ Comet: Because Primus told him

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t blame me

Blue _ Moon: Well you were the one to watch all the wildlife documentaries

Purple _ Sun: It was to ingratiate himself with Skyfire

Gold _ Comet: That is why I went after Skyfire

Ghost _ Seeker: Wait I thought that was because I didn’t go with you

Gold _ Comet: You ‘faced me and then went to him

Blue _ Moon: Wow this is better than TV

Purple _ Sun: I agree

Ladiesman217: So did he ‘face the both of you around the same time

Ghost _ Seeker: I am not a ‘facing addict

Purple _ Sun: Yeah

Blue _ Moon: And Megatron

Ghost _ Seeker: Get out

Purple _ Sun has signed off

Blue _ Moon has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: So is anyone going to tell me why?

Gold _ Comet: Starscream I’m carrying

Ghost _ Seeker: How did that happen?

Ladiesman217: By the sounds of it you don’t need a chart

Gold _ Comet: I have to go

Gold _ Comet has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: T_T

Ladiesman217: You need to wear protection

Ghost _ Seeker: I don’t need this for you

Ladiesman217: Well you knock someone up then you deserve it

Ghost _ Seeker: I need to figure this out

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How the hell Starscream managed to miss the fact that he had knocked someone up was beyond Sam. 

That was until he got a message from Mikaela that said the same thing.


	39. Objection (Movie Verse)

It was fortunate that Mikaela’s message had been a hoax concocted by the Ghost and his girlfriend though it was hilariously unfortunate that Sunstorm’s had been true.

Nothing better than seeing him in pain. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Peace_leader_1 (Optimus Prime)

Hatchet _On _The _Loose (Ratchet)

Master _ Disaster (Wheeljack)

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 (Megatron)

Comm _ Officer _ 6 (Soundwave)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: 

Ghost _ Seeker: Seriously no one is on

Ghost _ Seeker: And I should use that emoticon

Ghost _ Seeker: See emoti-CON

Ladiesman217: Ha ha

Ghost _ Seeker: Good to know that you think that way

Ladiesman217: So are we ready

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep 

Ladiesman217: So he will be on

Ghost _ Seeker: Soon

Ladiesman217: So we have time?

Ghost _ Seeker: For what?

Ladiesman217: To talk about the Sunstorm problem

Ghost _ Seeker: Nothing is happening with Sunstorm

Ladiesman217: So you’re ditching him

Ghost _ Seeker: If you continue on this path I will do something we will both regret

Ladiesman217: Then why do it?

Ghost _ Seeker: I haven’t done anything yet

Ladiesman217: So you will

Ghost _ Seeker: I won’t win with this will I?

Ladiesman217: No

Ghost _ Seeker: Where the hell is he?

Comm _ Officer _ 6 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Here he is

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Query: why the statement

Ghost _ Seeker: He was annoying me

Ladiesman217: I was asking too many questions

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Correction: never too many questions

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Query: are we still on

Ghost _ Seeker: Yes we are

Ladiesman217: So when do our other… guests arrive

Peace _ Leader _ 1 has signed on

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed on

Peace _ Leader _ 1: Were we on time?

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: I have a Starscream to beat

Ghost _ Seeker: No you don’t

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Starscream: on Cybertron with Thundercracker

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Now who will I beat?

Ladiesman217: OK… Well there was a reason that we had you both here

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Soundwave don’t you have work to do

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Negative

Ghost _ Seeker: Probably getting his runts to do it

Peace _ Leader _ 1: So why are we here

Ladiesman217: You are on trial

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: For WHAT!

Peace _ Leader _ 1: You need a reason?

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Soundwave: judge

Ladiesman217: I am lawyer for Optimus

Ghost _ Seeker: I am lawyer for Megatron

Peace _ Leader _ 1: Thank you Sam

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: I’m fragged

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Quiet in the court

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: WHAT COURT!

Ladiesman217: We need a Bailiff

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Suggestion: good

Master _ Disaster has signed on

Master _ Disaster: This sounds fun

Ghost _ Seeker: Well you got a job then

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Wheeljack: Bailiff

Master _ Disaster: Sweet

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Court is in session

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: WHAT COURT?

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Silence: you will be held for contempt

Ghost _ Seeker: I would recommend shutting up

Master _ Disaster: Same

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Fine

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Bailiff: read the charges. Charges: regarding to Optimus

Master _ Disaster: One count negligent conduct resulting in death and destruction.

Ladiesman217: I move to have that charge stricken from the record

Ghost _ Seeker: Objection!

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Motion: denied

Ladiesman217: I move for a new judge

Ghost _ Seeker: Objection!

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Motion: denied

Master _ Disaster: Shall I continue?

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Continue

Master _ Disaster: That is all for Optimus

Comm _ Officer _ 6: How do you plead

Peace _ Leader _ 1: Not guilty

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: That’s a surprise

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Defendant will be quiet

Ghost _ Seeker: Shush

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Bailiff: read the charges for Megatron

Master _ Disaster: Do I have to?

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Correct

Master _ Disaster: One count starting a planet wide war, one count genocide…

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Aren’t you going to object

Ghost _ Seeker: No

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Judge I would like new council

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Motion: denied

Master _ Disaster: One count starting an interplanetary war, one count child abuse…

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: This is ridiculous

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Order in the court

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: WHAT COURT?

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Bailiff: take the defendant into custody

Master _ Disaster: How?

Ghost _ Seeker: I object

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Now you object

Ghost _ Seeker: I objected to Wheeljack asking how

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: ….

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed off

Ladiesman217: Wow

Peace _ Leader _ 1: There has been a report of an angry Megatron attacking

Peace _ Leader _ 1 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Thank you Soundwave

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Acknowledged

Comm _ Officer _ 6 has signed off

Ladiesman217: Thanks Wheeljack

Master _ Disaster: No probs it took me off the project I was working on

Ladiesman217: What was that?

Master _ Disaster: Allowing your chat to talk to two different universes at once

Ghost _ Seeker: Sweet

Master _ Disaster: G2G Ratchet is contacting me to see how I lasted this long without blowing up

Master _ Disaster has signed off

Ladiesman217: I have to go and talk to Mikaela

Ghost _ Seeker: I have to talk to Sunstorm

Ladiesman217: Good luck

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that had turned out to be the easiest two hundred dollars he had ever gotten betting on which leader would leave first.

Which had been easy since there had been no real contest.


	40. The Game (G1)

The ghost had brought up an interesting game which Sam still couldn’t understand how anyone could win.

Well then it would be a great way of screwing with everyone’s minds/processors.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 (Rodimus Prime)

Ultra _ Commander _ 00 (Ultra Magnus)

Speed _ Talker (Blurr)

Death _ in _ Pink (Arcee)

Purple _ Fusion (Galvatron)

Con _ Bunny (Cyclonus)

Mr _ Identical (Sweep)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: This is hard

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Does that count as losing

Ladiesman217: I have no clue

Speed _ Talker has signed on

Speed _ Talker: Whatareyoutalkingabout?Whatareyoutalkingabout?

Ladiesman217: Sorry can’t talk about it

Ghost _ Seeker: Or apparently think about it

Speed _ Talker: Sohowdoyouwin?

Ultra _ Commander has signed on

Ultra _ Commander: Blurr Rodimus needs you

Speed _ Talker: Sorrycan’tleavehavetofindoutaboutthisgame

Ultra _ Commander: I have no clue what you are talking about

Ladiesman217: That is because you are too old

Ghost _ Seeker: And you have a massive stick up your aft

Ultra _ Commander: T_T

Speed _ Talker: 0_o

Ultra _ Commander has signed off

Speed _ Talker has signed off

Ladiesman217: So will they find out what we are talking about?

Ghost _ Seeker: I have no clue

Ladiesman217: Who made this up?

Ghost _ Seeker: I don’t know but it is an excellent way of torturing your friends

Ladiesman217: Is that all you think about?

Ghost _ Seeker: Huh?

Ladiesman217: Torturing your friends

Ghost _ Seeker: Does intense foreplay count?

Ladiesman217: …

Ghost _ Seeker: Well?

Ladiesman217: I will give you that

Ladiesman217: Why are we talking about that?

Ghost _ Seeker: It is a distraction

Ladiesman217: That is a good distraction

Death _ in _ Pink has signed on

Flamed _ Prime _ 05 has signed on

Death _ in _ Pink: Blurr is irritating me trying to find out what is happening on this chat room

Flamed _ Prime: They are playing the game

Death _ in _ Pink: I know they are playing a game Rodimus I want to know what it is

Flamed _ Prime: I just told you it

Ladiesman217: And if you were playing you would have lost

Death _ in _ Pink: And guess what Rodimus you are still a loser

Flamed _ Prime: Thanks Arcee

Ghost _ Seeker: Arcee if you keep yelling at Rodimus mechs are going to think you like him

Death _ in _ Pink: Don’t you like him?

Ladiesman217: -_-

Ghost _ Seeker: At least I got him in the berth

Death _ in _ Pink: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

Ladiesman217: Aren’t you a lucky mech Rodimus

Flamed _ Prime: For whom?

Ladiesman217: Well you have two femmes chasing after you

Ghost _ Seeker: I AM NOT A FEMME

Ghost _ Seeker: And neither is Arcee

Flamed _ Prime: TT_TT

Death _ in _ Pink: Yeah I am more mech than the mechs

Ghost _ Seeker: So was Elita

Flamed _ Prime: Well this is kind of emasculating

Ladiesman217: … Yeah

Flamed _ Prime: So how are you going?

Ladiesman217: You are trying to trip me up

Flamed _ Prime: No just want to talk to someone who I haven’t slept with or hate

Ghost _ Seeker: You hate me?

Death _ in _ Pink: When did you sleep with me?

Flamed _ Prime: I am fragged

Ladiesman217: Yep

Death _ in _ Pink: You are dead

Flamed _ Prime has signed off

Death _ in _ Pink has signed off

Ladiesman217: Well that was weird

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah they should really jump each other and get it over

Ladiesman217: Isn’t that what you say about everything

Ghost _ Seeker: Well it usually solves everything

Ladiesman217: Except for sleeping with the wrong person

Ghost _ Seeker: I will give that to you

Ladiesman217: Is that another distraction

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep

Ladiesman217: What is with you and interfacing related distractions?

Purple _ Fusion has signed on

Con _ Bunny has signed on

Mr _ Identical has signed on

Con _ Bunny: So I see you are playing it

Purple _ Fusion: I always win at that

Ghost _ Seeker: Why are you so sane?

Con _ Bunny: The hate plague just got cured

Ghost _ Seeker: Well that would make sense

Ladiesman217: What is the hate plague?

Mr _ Identical: You don’t want to know

Purple _ Fusion: Well I am now certifiably sane

Mr _ Identical: For now

Purple _ Fusion: Which one are you

Mr _ Identical: The one you threw into the lava

Purple _ Fusion: That narrows it down to five

Con _ Bunny: Hook is happy now… and Bonecrusher

Ladiesman217: Why

Con _ Bunny: Fewer mechs in the med bay and more demolition work

Mr _ Identical: So you are playing the game

Ladiesman217: Yep

Ghost _ Seeker: I WIN

Ladiesman217: Damn you whoever you are

Purple _ Fusion: I always win

Mr _ Identical: That is because you cheat

Purple _ Fusion: You are dead

Purple _ Fusion has signed off

Mr _ Identical has signed off

Con _ Bunny: Well I am off to rip up Galvatron certificate of sanity

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah looks like he fell off the band wagon

Ladiesman217: That was a possibility

Con _ Bunny has signed off

Ladiesman217: I challenge you to another game

Ghost _ Seeker: In half an hour… no

Ladiesman217: Please

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: Best out of fifty?

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam really hated that game now.


	41. Arachnid Threats (Beast Wars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one that was co-written and includes an oc. I am sorry that I can't say who it was co-written by since my records don't cover that. If this is you please say something and I will add you.

One of his friends from school had contacted Sam and they had exchanged email accounts. He had organised to talk to her on MSN.

Just hoping that this wouldn’t go badly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Chopper _ Face (Dinobot)

Pred _ Re-programmer (Tarantulas)

Demolition _ Rodent (Rattrap)

BURN _ Maximals (Inferno)

Imitation _ Warlord (Megatron)

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible (Rampage)

Big _ Banana (Optimus Primal)

Black _ Widow (Blackarachnia)

Iron _ Butterfly (Waspinator)

Dragonlover91 (Sarah)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imitation _ Warlord: WHERE IS MY DUCKY?! 

Iron _ Butterfly: Megaton lost Waspinator's ducky?! Waspinator is now mad at Megatron. Megatron find Waspinator’s ducky! 

Dragonlover91:OMG, guys. Get a grip. Wait, what? *reads script* YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY FIGHTING OVER A RUBBER DUCK!?! *rotflmao* ^^

Imitation _ Warlord has signed off

Ladiesman217: OMG did we just sign onto an already made chatroom?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep

Ladiesman217: I think hell just froze over

Ghost _ Seeker: So did the pit

Dragonlover91: Hey Sam. Who is your friend over there? And if the Pit froze over, then Megatron is a femme.

BURN _ Maximals has signed on

BURN _ Maximals: I live to serve you my queen

Ghost _ Seeker: Proof that Megatron is a femme

Ladiesman217: My friend is the ghost of Starscream

Ghost _ Seeker: How did you get on this chatroom?

Dragonlover91: XD OMG, Inferno. You just made my day. Lmao *glomps* 

Iron _ Butterfly has signed on. 

Iron _ Butterfly: Why is ant bot not looking for energon? 

Dragonlover91: Wait...... who are you guys? I just signed on and here I am with..... strange....... people/bots/type thing. Not counting Sam.

BURN _ Maximals: I am here worthless wasp to fix my flamethrowers

Ghost _ Seeker: Can't burn anyone without them?

Ladiesman217: That wouldn't be fun

BURN _ Maximals: BURN MAXIMALS

Ghost _ Seeker: Favorite saying

Ladiesman217: Don't worry you might get used to us

Dragonlover91: MIGHT????? I got used to you, didn't I? 

Iron _ Butterfly: Any bot not fixing flamethrowers, ant bot in CR baths..... WITH WASPINATOR'S DUCKY!!!

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible has signed on

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Rubber ducky you are the one...

Ghost _ Seeker: Yay my insane clone is on

Ladiesman217: Found your ducky Waspinator

BURN _ Maximals: Want me to BURN it?

Iron _ Butterfly:NNNNOOOOOO! Not Waspinators ducky! What did ducky do to ant bot? 

Pred _ Re-Programmer has signed on. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: I believe that has yet to be seen..... Rampage? Where are you? I want to run some tests on your spark. 

Dragonlover91: Whoa. I thought I was weird......... CREEPERS, ALL OF YOU!!!!! *points fingers* Except Sam of course

Ladiesman217: He my buddy. *smiles*

Ladiesman217: Thanks Sarah

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Hmmmm that sounds like an interesting proposition

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: How about NO!

Ghost _ Seeker: I second that

Ladiesman217: He wasn't asking you

Ghost _ Seeker: Shut up

BURN _ Maximals: I want to BURN something

Dragonlover91: You're welcome, Sam. Hey, Rampage, why does Tarantulas want to experiment on your spark? Wouldn't that, like, kill you? 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: No, it wouldn't. He posseses a small part of Starscream's spark, rendering him indestructable. 

Dragonlover91: You come off as the mad scientist type. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: I wonder what gave you that clue. 

Dragonlover91: HEY! Back off, legs. Wanna know how many spiders I crush under my foot? You will be next, bug. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Actually, I am no bug. I am an arachnid, and Cybertronian. Watch your terminology. 

Dragonlover91: Wait...... How tall are you guys? 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Roughly 5 to 9 feet tall. Why?

Dragonlover91: O.O Thats one hell of a spider........... Remind me to never ** you off. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Too late. I think a terminal virus is in order...... 

Dragonlover91: You kill my computer, and I will hunt your sorry aft down. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Hmmmm, thats a tempting offer.... 

Dragonlover91: ....... -_-

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Foolish arachnid I am a clone of Starscream

Ghost _ Seeker: I have my entire spark

BURN _ Maximals: Nothing to burn... Waspinator where are you?

Ladiesman217: On second thought you will never get used to this

Ghost _ Seeker: Nope NEVER...

Dragonlover91: Wow. I just kicked up alot of dust, didn't I? 

Iron _ Butterfly: Waspinator heading to throne room to make report to Megatron..... Why does Ant bot need to know where Waspinator is? 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Yes, you did. Hmmmmm..... I wonder... What is the compatability rate between your males and females?

Dragonlover91: Idk..... why? 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Just wondering...... Your species doesn't consume their mates, do they? 

Dragonlover91: TMI, spider..... Get some "lone time" away from everyone, will ya? 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Maybe I will, maybe I won't. 

Dragonlover91: OMG, get off this chatroom before I squish a spider. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: You wouldn't dare. 

Dragonlover91: I do dare. Go away. Shoo, before a Black Widow gets you. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Thats reminds me.... 

Pred _ Re-Programmer has signed off. 

Dragonlover91: Sheesh. What got him wound up? Wait, don't tell me. I don't wanna know......

BURN _ Maximals: Inferno now knows where the wasp is

BURN _ Maximals has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Well who wants burnt Wasp?

Ladiesman217: So Tarantulas is off to find Blackarachnia

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: That does seem to be the gist of it

Dragonlover91: .... Is Tarantulas always like that? He rubs off as a cyber stalker..... 

Iron _ Butterfly: Femme has NO clue now Tarantulas really is. Waspinator sorry he found out. 

Dragonlover91: Oooookay, moving on. What makes you a clone of Starscream, Rampage? You..... don't die? Thats it? 

Iron _ Butterfly: Megatron is angry! Gotta go before he ** Waspinator. 

Iron _ Butterfly has signed off. 

Dragonlover91: Is this Megatron as creepy as our Megsy is? 

Pred _ Re-Programmer has signed on 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: It seems Megatron sent Blackarachnia on a? energon search. Pathetic, weakling of a Predacon. 

Dragonlover91: So, are Predacons like Decepticons? 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Yes and no. Predacons are the decendents of Decepticons. Just as Maximals are decendents of Autobots. And just as slagging bothersome. 

Dragonlover91: HEY! Watch your mouth! Autobots were never bothersome, glitch head. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Ooooh, she has bite! I like that... 

Dragonlover91: Well, keep it up, and you'll be getting the aft chewing of your lifetime.

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Sorry, kid. Megatron beat you to that. 

Dragonlover91: HEY! I'm not a kid!

Ghost _ Seeker: I like this femme

Ladiesman217: NO you cannot possess me

Ghost _ Seeker: But it was so fun

Ladiesman217: NO

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Ask Primal about if I am a clone

Chopper _ Face has signed on

Chopper _ Face: The rodent was bothering me

Demolition _ Rodent has signed on. 

Demolition _ Rodent: Well, if the Pred shut his choppers, I wouldn't be botherin ya! 

Dragonlover91:....... Screamer, don't even think about it. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Too late, femme. I was actually considering it myself. 

Dragonlover91: Wait, the body possessing or... 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: You're on the right track, and getting warmer. 

Dragonlover91:.... I'm ignoring you. So who is this Primal? 

Demolition _ Rodent: He is only our fearless leader. Optimus Primal's the name, leading's the game. 

Dragonlover91: Oh, as in Optimus Prime? Rat trap: Yeah, something like that. 

Big _ Banana has signed on. 

Big _ Banana: Have you two calmed down yet? You two really need to get over you're diferences to work as a team. It's the only way to beat Megatron. 

Dragonlover91: Amen to that! 

Big _ Banana: Do I know you? 

Dragonlover91: Nope.

Pred _ Re-Programmer: This femme is on a different dimension, Maximal scum. 

Dragonlover91: Back off, spider. I am REALLY tempted to record a spider mauling with a scapel. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: I will get you, femme. One way or another, I will find you and make you pay. 

Dragonlover91: I'm sooo scared!

Ghost _ Seeker: Hey Tarantulas I can get her for a day in your body

Ladiesman217: Don't take it

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: That isn't what he was going to do

Imitation _ Warlord has signed on

Imitation _ Warlord: You will never win Primal

Imitation _ Warlord: What happened to my username?

Ghost _ Seeker: I thought you hated the last one?

Imitation _ Warlord: It grew on me

Ghost _ Seeker: Like Inferno?

Imitation _ Warlord: NO!

Ghost _ Seeker: It suits you since you only took Megatron’s name

Imitation _ Warlord: That may be so

Ghost _ Seeker: Shut up Megatron... you aren't even the real Megatron

Dragonlover91: WHAT?

Ladiesman217: Just go along with it

Ghost Seeker: I mean the REAL Megatron wasn’t so much of a femme

Ladiesman217: What he hasn't hit you

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: I wish I had the chance

Ladiesman217: Not the hitting I was thinking of

Dragonlover91: Starscream, don't you dare. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer:... Name your price. 

Big _ Banana: Do I want to know what is going on here? 

Dragonlover91: No, probably not.

Big _ Banana: Well, thats just Prime.

Big _ Banana has signed off. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Now that the overprotective Maximal is out of the way.... 

Dragonlover91: Bring it, spider. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: You should be scared. 

Dragonlover91: Well, I'm not, so get over yourself. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: You will regret tampering with a spiders web. 

Dragonlover91: I have messed up alotta webs, even destroyed nests of spider eggs. What's it to you? 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: YOU DID WHAT? 

Dragonlover91: You heard me just fine. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: %!#$*~(@\\#x~&~)&\\\\#$=~&*@%\@\\(x^@%$#$ 

Dragonlover91: He really needs to get a grip. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: YOU WILL PAY, FEMME! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY! 

Dragonlover91: Nooooo, I won't. You can't even get here, nevermind find me. So go ahead and rant and rave to your sparks content. Doesn't hurt me one bit. 

Demolition _ Rodent: Ouch. Thats harsh. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Name the time and place, Starscream.

Ghost _ Seeker: Tomorrow noon

Ladiesman217: Wow would you all just grow up

BURN _ Maximals: I am bored... Time to BURN. I still have Waspinators ducky...

BURN _ Maximals has signed off

Ladiesman217: OK

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible: Useless violence... I'm in

Immortal _ and _ Indestructible has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: The price is you build me a new body

Ladiesman217: Starscream...

Ghost _ Seeker: WHAT! I have been without a body for too long and will have to sustain this way for longer

Ladiesman217: That was your own greedy fault

Ghost _ Seeker: You're next Witwicky

Ladiesman217: Bring it on

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Done! Femme, you will RUE the day you disturbed this spider. 

Dragonlover91: Starscream, you are DEAD! Just wait til I get my hands on you....... 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: That will come sooner than you think. Do you want your old body rebuilt, or a whole new protoform? 

Dragonlover91: Screamer, don't answer that question. 

Demolition _ Rodent: Man, oh man. You know how ta bury yourself over you're head. 

Dragonlover91: He really needs to get a grip. Millions of spiders don't survive the first week after hatching. I did those guys a favor. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: BY SLAUGHTERING THEM? 

Dragonlover91: They are just stupid spiders, jeeze! They don't even feel at that stage. I promise that they didn't feel a thing. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Says you. 

Dragonlover91: Yeah, says me. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Then you will learn to fear and respect spiders, my dear. As you should be. 

Dragonlover91: BRING IT, SPIDER! I can dish back anything you throw at me. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Oh, I will. Have no fear of that. 

Dragonlover91: And you wonder why no one wants anything to do with you.

Ghost _ Seeker: I would say a new protoform in my old style

Ghost _ Seeker: And femme I am already dead Galvatron got there first and second

Ladiesman217: Those are only the deaths he told me about

Black _ Widow has signed in

Ghost _ Seeker: You're screwed now

Black _ Widow: who is this fragger who would kill innocent younglings

Ghost _ Seeker: Don't worry I am going to get her

Black _ Widow: If I could have I would have

Ladiesman217: I think I might leave soon

Ghost _ Seeker: Getting late for the sparkling?

Ladiesman217: UP yours

Ghost _ Seeker: I've fought with bigger mechs than you

Black _ Widow: I am only here to tell Tarantulas that Megatron needs him... NOW

Black _ Widow has signed out

Dragonlover91:If Megaterd needed Tarantulas that badly, he would have said so. He didn't sign off yet. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Hehehe. Even Blackarachnia sees it as genocide.... One of the few things we have in common. 

Dragonlover91: Well, now that you have a straight shot at her, then pester her and leave me alone. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: NOT A CHANCE! You crossed the line, femme. Now you suffer the consequences.

Dragonlover91: Take your attitude and blow it out of your exhaust port. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Femme, you are just digging yourself into a deeper hole. Stop now while you can. 

Dragonlover91: HELLO? Earth to STUPID! I have a name, so use it! 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Well, Starscream. I do have a protoform in a stasis pod without a spark. If you want the protoform, I'll have it ready in a few megacycles. 

Dragonlover91: You do realise that this new body might not last very long before you turn ghost again, right? 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Whats this? The fearless femme showing a touch of fear? Afraid? 

Dragonlover91:Pfft. That is what bug spray is for.

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Thay won't keep me away, femme. 

Imitation _ Warlord: Tarantulas I need you NOW. I ordered Blackarachnia to find you but she failed

Imitation _ Warlord: And I was busy cleaning my alt modes teeth

Chopper _ Face: Instead of getting me to do it

Chopper _ Face: has signed off

Imitation _ Warlord: Yeess but you did it so well

Imitation _ Warlord has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: I get a body soon

Ladiesman217: So you will be dead soon enough

Ghost _ Seeker: Use it while you've got it

Ladiesman217: So what are you going to do

Ghost _ Seeker: Not saying

Ghost _ Seeker: GTG plan

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Dragonlover91: Ya know, this is what happens when all guys are present in a chatroom. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer: Thats your problem, not mine. I have to prepare Starscreams new protoform. 

Pred _ Re-Programmer has signed off. 

Dragonlover91: Sam, you and I need to het Starscream under control. While he is in his new body, if we can get him into stasis cuffs, he won't bother anyone anymore...... I am now getting a REALLY bad feeling about all this. Am I the only one getting it? 

Demolition _ Rodent: Ya know, kid? Tarantulas is the kinda mech that doesn't make idle threats. He somehow always comes up with a way to do what he says he will. IF I was you, which I am glad to say I'm not, I'd hole up in your room til he lets out some steam. 

Dragonlover91: And let him win? I think not. 

Demolition _ Rodent: Oh, well. It's you're funeral. 

Demolition _ Rodent has signed off. 

Dragonlover91: Sam, a little help?

Ladiesman217: Sorry Sarah I know when to fight and now is not it

Ladiesman217: I have to go

Ladiesman217: But one last thing Starscream can possess anyone human or Cybertronian though he is a bad actor

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Dragonlover91: Son of a....... Wait, anyone? Oh, god. What did I get myself into? Now I know I won't get any sleep tonight. Jeeze, me and my big mouth...........

Dragonlover91 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now how did Sam get the feeling that something like that would happen. Nothing went smoothly these days.


	42. Three (G1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same co-writer as last time

There was absolutely nothing to do... other than looking at Starscream's weird photos about different universes.  
And Sam was discounting them

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Blue _ Inflitrator _X5 (Soundwave)

Blue _ Moon (Thundercracker)

Purple _ Sun (Skywarp)

dragonlover91 (Sarah)

Space _ Choo _ Choo (Astrotrain)

Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love (Megatron)

Primus _ Worshipper (Sunstorm)

Blue _ Cassette (Frenzy)

Red _ Cassette (Rumble)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream's ghost)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ghost _ Seeker: Alright... So I'm bored

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Right...

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: I hate you

dragonlover91 has signed on

dragonlover91: Hey my fav Seeker is on

dragonlover91: What happened to Sam

dragonlover91: Did he bail?

Ghost _ Seeker: Why don't you join him

Purple _ Sun has signed on

Purple _ Sun: Seriously Starscream get the stick out of your aft

dragonlover91: What do I do?

dragonlover91: *scratches head*

dragonlover91: Just trying to be friendly, jeeze...

dragonlover91: Hey, Warp. Sup?

Ghost _ Seeker: No really all you GO AWAY!

Purple _ Sun: He is just annoyed that he failed AGAIN

Ghost _ Seeker: You are sitting right next to me...

Ghost _ Seeker: Want to taste my thruster?

Purple _ Sun: I did last night... 

Purple _ Sun: You enjoyed it

Ghost _ Seeker: I possessed myself so all three of us enjoyed it

dragonlover91: Oh! I bet he didn't mind, did he Warp?

dragonlover91: *wink wink nudge nudge* ;-P

Ghost_ Seeker: Oh I did. I just made like I liked it so the fool will shut up

Purple _ Sun: I hate you

Purple _ Sun has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: One down, one to go

dragonlover91: D: Now I'm sad...

dragonlover91: I blame you

dragonlover91: What's up? Something has got your fuel lines in a twist...

dragonlover91: You can talk to me. I swear I won't tell Sam

Ghost _ Seeker: *Ignoring everyone*

dragonlover91: Come on, Starscream. What happened?

dragonlover91: I want to help... Please?

dragonlover91: *Insert cute puppy eyes*

Ghost _ Seeker: That won't work. LEAVE!

Blue _ Cassette has signed on

Red _ Cassette has signed on

Red _ Cassette: Hey it's Screamer

Blue _ Cassette: Someone's fragged off. 

Blue _ Cassette: Did a petro rat crawl up your aft?

Ghost _ Seeker: Great! Soundwave's runts

dragonlover91: Dang. That was... unexpected.

dragonlover91: No wonder Sam bailed you're being more aftheaded than usual

dragonlover91: I'll wait for your hormones to reset. Sup, Rumble? Frenzy?

Red _ Cassette: You got a problem with us?

Blue _ Cassette: XP

Ghost _ Seeker: And you are being more masochistic than usual

Blue _ Moon has signed on

Blue _ Moon: I am confused

Red _ Cassette: Hey!

Blue _ Cassette: Sup. Screamer's an aft. What's so confusing about it?

Blue _ Moon: Which one are we talking to?

Ghost _ Seeker: Why don't you just keep on thinking

Blue _ Moon: Not going to leave

Ghost _ Seeker: Damn you all

Red _ Cassette: Ha ha!

Blue _ Cassette: XD Too bad for you

dragonlover91: Ya know what?

dragonlover91: Keep that up, Screamer, and I will strap your happy aft to the “It's a Small World” ride at Disney World.

dragonlover91: Hey, Frenzy, guess what? I can tell fortunes... Want to know?

Ghost _ Seeker: I already know what it will be

Blue _ Moon: Right...

Ghost _ Seeker: I know yours too Thundercracker

Ghost _ Seeker: I don't know Sarah's... but then I don't care

Blue _ Cassette: Sure you do... Okay Sarah tell me, what my fortune?

dragonlover91: I see... four words. And they are telling me...

dragonlover91: You lost the game. XD

Ghost _ Seeker: Huh?

Ghost _ Seeker: No he lives to see the death of his creator before becoming obscure

Blue _ Moon: Right...

Blue _ Cassette: Screw you!

Red _ Cassette: She got ya! X)

Blue _ Cassette: How about you shut up?

Red _ Cassette: How about NO?

Blue _ Cassette: What about the boss?

dragonlover91: You are REALLY killing my vibes right now.

dragonlover91: I am really considering strapping you down for the whole “It's a Small World” ride at Disney World.

dragonlover91: Then strap you down for the teacup ride

dragonlover91: Anything you heard about them is TRUE!

dragonlover91: And don't worry about it Frenzy. I get a lot of people with that one

Blue _ Cassette: Thanks

Red _ Cassette: Big sparklings

Blue _ Cassette: Get over yourself

dragonlover91: NEVER do it at a convention. You WILL have an angry mob trying to kill you all day

dragonlover91: Been there, done that

Ghost _ Seeker: I liked watching the tormented faces of those riding

Ghost _ Seeker: It was like joining the matrix

Blue _ Moon: Didn't we do that five times?

Ghost _ Seeker: Didn't you tie me to the ride for five hours?

dragonlover91: Then you know what you are in for. XD

Ghost _ Seeker: Then why would that be punishment?

Blue _ Moon: He liked it

Ghost _ Seeker: Epic fail

dragonlover91: I'm dead serious about the convention thing though

dragonlover91: Then how about the Sheikra roller coster? That ride is WICKED fast

Ghost _ Seeker: I'm wicked fast

Ghost _ Seeker: I don't understand

Blue _ Moon: ???

Ghost _ Seeker: No what about a convention?

dragonlover91: NEVER mention the game at a convention

dragonlover91: YOU WILL BE TACKLED AND STAMPEDED OVER!

Primus _ Worshipper has signed on

Primus _ Worshipper: Screamer we need to see a medic

Ghost _ Seeker: Why do I need to go?

Primus _ Worshipper: You are the sire

Ghost _ Seeker: I'm DEAD

Primus _ Worshipper: AND...

dragonlover91: Stalked. Can't spell to save my life today

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Primus _ Worshipper: I know you're still on

Blue _ Moon: Good think this hasn't happened to me and Warp

Primus _ Worshipper: Primus will bless you in time... Talk to Skywarp

Blue _ Moon: Gulp

dragonlover91: *comment removed*

Red _ Cassette: Have fun with all the sparkling stuff

Blue _ Cassette: Good thing we don't have to deal with sparklings anymore

Primus _ Worshipper: TMI

Blue _ Moon: Where did you learn that Sunstorm?

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Shockwave?

Blue _ Moon: Nah

dragonlover91: So how's the boss

Primus _ Worshipper: I have to go

Primus _ Worshipper has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Probably carrying again

Ghost _ Seeker: I mean he has nine of the things

Blue _ Cassette: He's fine

Red _ Cassette: As if Shockwave knows what TMI means

dragonlover91: What? How many kids? 0.0 Someone was busy... *wink wink*

Ghost _ Seeker: Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Beastbox, Squalktalk and Slugfest

Ghost _ Seeker: There could be more

dragonlover91: OMG!... Someone was really busy! *wink wink*

Red _ Cassette: That is Soundwave for you

dragonlover91: Then if he suddenly disappears on ya, don't worry. I will return him in a couple of days

Blue _ Cassette: Hey no abducting the boss!

dragonlover91: It isn't abducting if he comes with... Besides, I won't keep him

dragonlover91: *even though I want to...* :-)

Red _ Cassette: Do we even want to know what you are planning to do together?

dragonlover91: Probably not...

dragonlover91: But it helps you sleep at night, he will enjoy himself...

dragonlover91: Might not be able to walk for a few days. ;-) *wink wink*

Red _ Cassette: Gah! the mental images

Blue _ Cassette: AAAHHH!! Why Primus why??

dragonlover91: XD I is an evil person. Hehehehe Primus won't have anything to do with it.

dragonlover91: Although, he won't mind his stay. 

dragonlover91: So if he disappears, don't worry. He's safe with me XD

Blue _ Cassette: You just had to say that didn't you?

Red _ Cassette: Hey, don't blame me for her answer!

dragonlover91: Sorry, kids I have to say, Soundwave has a cute aft

dragonlover91: Hard not to have that around. If he was here I would have jumped him already

Ghost _ Seeker: This is just creeping me out

Ghost _ Seeker: An improvement on angry

Red _ Cassette: T.T

Blue _ Cassette: Shut up Sarah

Ghost _ Seeker: See still creepy

Ghost _ Seeker: Wasn't there someone else on?

Red _ Cassette: Who you talking about? Thundercracker?

Blue _ Moon: Thanks Screamer

Ghost _ Seeker: Well you forget me enough

Blue _ Moon: Blame Skywarp

Ghost _ Seeker: OK I've gone back to angry

Blue _ Moon: More like pissy

Blue _ Cassette: Oh great, now we have a to deal with a pissy Starscream

Red _ Cassette: Joy

Ghost _ Seeker: Wow Frenzy you really are unobservant

Blue _ Moon: He is like that all the time

Purple _ Sun has signed on

Purple _ Sun: I can help with that!

Purple _ Sun has signed off

Red _ Cassette: Sarcasm

Red _ Cassette: Who was Skywarp talking to?

Ghost _ Seeker: Me

Blue _ Moon: And me

Ghost _ Seeker: He won't wait for long

Blue _ Moon has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Red _ Cassette: Great now it is just us

Blue _ Cassette: So you tired of me?

Red _ Cassette: Maybe

Blue _ Cassette: Go frag yourself

Red _ Cassette: Why don't you?

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Wow I am really bored

Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love has signed on

Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love: Where is my idiotic second?

Blue _ Cassette: Fragging his Trine

Red _ Cassette: Thank Primus!

Red _ Cassette: More people!

dragonlover91: Only you would be entertained by more people

dragonlover91: As for Starscream, he will feel better... :P

Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love: Fine

Ladiesman217: You were really bored!

Ladiesman217: So how does he frag his Trine if he is deactivated?

Red _ Cassette: I don't know

Blue _ Cassette: Possession?

dragonlover91: OMG I have got to see this

Ladiesman217: See what?

Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love: This is why I don't talk on these things

dragonlover91: You really want me to emphasise? Hey, Megsy. Sup?

Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love: Don't call me 'Megsy'

Red _ Cassette: I'm confused

Blue _ Cassette: Me too

dragonlover91: Rumble, Frenzy remember my comments about the boss? :D

Red _ Cassette: NOOOOOOO!

Blue _ Cassette: NOOOOOOOO!

Red _ Cassette: Shut up! X(

Blue _ Cassette: We don't want to hear more. DX

Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love: T_T

Ladiesman217: Does anyone want to read that?

dragonlover91: Ok, then. XD I won't say any more

dragonlover91: You guys really need to mature more.

dragonlover91: have Soundwave give you the Talk. You will need it

Blue _ Cassette: Yeah he gave us the 'Talk'

Red _ Cassette: We just don't want to hear about the boss getting busy

Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love: No one wants to

Ladiesman217: Is there any mechs that people want to hear getting busy?

Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love: Starscream

Ladiesman217: TToTT

dragonlover91: Who said I was talking about Soundwave that time?

dragonlover91: Seekers, it seems, can throw one hell of a party. I want in

Red _ Cassette: …

Blue _ Cassette: …  
Ladiesman217: You won't be able to keep up  
Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love: Why am I even here?

dragonlover91: Oho and you can, Sam?

dragonlover91: I will give you $200 if you can keep up with a Seeker party

Ladiesman217: I will send you the photos

Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love: I am crashing that party

Trigger _ Plug _ Means _ Love has signed off

Ladiesman217: I wonder how he fares

Red _ Cassette: Can I get in on this bet?

Blue _ Cassette: We don't have any human money

Red _ Cassette: I bet Frenzy's CD collection

Blue _ Cassette: No way!

Blue _ Cassette: Go bet your video games

dragonlover91: You're all on!

Red _ Cassette: This is going to be fun

Blue _ Cassette: You're not going to bet my CD's

Red _ Cassette: :(

Blue _ Cassette: :P

dragonlover91: Now I have to find the Decepticon base is so I can join the party

dragonlover91: … Mind telling me where it is?

Ladiesman217: I won't take them anyway

Ladiesman217: It isn't nice to Frenzy

Red _ Cassette: Fine I won't

Blue _ Cassette: You better not

Ladiesman217: Have you played Truth or Dare?

dragonlover91: OMG that is at the party?! *cries*

Red _ Cassette: Yeah it is

Blue _ Cassette: Why are you asking

dragonlover91: I want more music! *steals Frenzy's library*

Ladiesman217: Sarah is having a nervous breakdown

Ladiesman217: Surprised it hasn't happened before

Ladiesman217: With well everyone

dragonlover91: I hope you know I am only a few doors away from you

dragonlover91: I WILL hit you, Sam. Take it back. NOW!

Blue _ Cassette: Hey!

Blue _ Cassette: Give me back my music!

Red _ Cassette: LOL  
dragonlover91: *runs away with music*

Ladiesman217: And Starscream is about five minutes away from you

Ladiesman217: Hey has anyone noticed my name is like S&M?

Ladiesman217: I have far too much time on my hands

dragonlover91: Screamer is after me!!! I BLAME YOU, SAM!!! 

dragonlover91: *runs away*

dragonlover91: I don't have Frenzy's music, I swear!

Ladiesman217: Good for you!

Space _ Choo _ Choo has signed on

Space _ Choo _ Choo: I finally get out of orbit for this?

dragonlover91: Screamer is outside

dragonlover91: *hides*

dragonlover91: Welcome to the club Astrotrain

dragonlover91: *sinks through floor*

Ladiesman217: You have to be certifiably insane to be in this chatroom

Space _ Choo _ Choo: I am

Ladiesman217: Good to know

Red _ Cassette: Hey Astrotrain

Blue _ Cassette: Give me back my music!. You just said you had it

Space _ Choo _ Choo: I think I will join the Seeker party

Ladiesman217: I wish I could

Space _ Choo _ Choo: I have been in space for five months

dragonlover91: It was a joke!!

dragonlover91: Get Screamer away from me!!

dragonlover91: I'll do ANYTHING!

Ladiesman217: No

dragonlover91: Oh, yeah!!

dragonlover91: But I'm not sure I want Starscream to take me to the party

Ladiesman217: I think we are getting confused between universes

Ladiesman217: And that means I am not the only insane person

Red _ Cassette: Slag, Astrotrain, you must be lonely

Blue _ Cassette: Liar

dragonlover91: Oookay, now I'm lost. Help?

Space _ Choo _ Choo: You want to take me on runt?

Ladiesman217: Go go go 

Space _ Choo _ Choo: I will destroy you

Ladiesman217: Even if Soundwave destroys you?

dragonlover91: Fight in aisle three!!!

Ladiesman217: I think I might leave soon

Space _ Choo _ Choo: Well I am seeing what Skywarp is doing now

Space _ Choo _ Choo has signed off

Red _ Cassette: I can take you

Blue _ Cassette: Never mind. Found my CDs, they were under the desk

dragonlover91: So you are calling Screamer off, right?

Ladiesman217: No

dragonlover91: *looks over window sill*

dragonlover91: He is still there... I don't like the look on his face

Blue _ Cassette: I didn't send him

dragonlover91: then why is he at my house?

Blue _ Cassette: How am I supposed to know?

dragonlover91: He is your team player!

dragonlover91: GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!

Blue _ Cassette: Well he doesn't listen to me

Ladiesman217: He is... Okay I will talk to him

dragonlover91: … FRAG.

dragonlover91: *hides in woods*

Ladiesman217: Well she's gone

dragonlover91: (*&*^&%^$%#$##%$^%^^&^& I AM GOING TO GET YOU SAM!

Red _ Cassette: Have fun Sarah

Blue _ Infiltrator _X5

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5: Rumble, Frenzy: time for recharge

Ladiesman217: Hi Soundwave

dragonlover91: Hey, there handsome

dragonlover91: *blushes*

Red _ Cassette: Aw...

Blue _ Cassette: Do we have to...

dragonlover91: Listen to Soundwave, guys. Off the computer.

Red _ Cassette: You're just saying that because you want to be alone with him

Blue _ Cassette: Yeah

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5: Human: perverted

Ladiesman217: This is creepy

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5: Soundwave: acquired restraining order

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5: Rumble, Frenzy: berth NOW!

Blue _ Infiltrator _ X5 has signed off

dragonlover91: OFF THE COMPUTER NOW!!

dragonlover91: *blushes bright red*

Blue _ Cassette has signed off

Red _ Cassette has signed off

Ladiesman217: Who me or Rumble and Frenzy

Ladiesman217: Who are already off

dragonlover91: *cries*

dragonlover91: Thanks a lot, Sam.

dragonlover91: I was just trying to help him and maybe squeeze in a civil conversation.

dragonlover91: I wasn’t gonna do anything

Ladiesman217: Sucked in Sarah

Dragonlover91: *glares at Sam*

Ladiesman217: Not going to work

Ladiesman217 has signed off

dragonlover91: UP yours, Sam. Now... who else is on

dragonlover91 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now Sam would have to get the Autobots off of Starscream’s back after he did so well in keeping Sarah busy.


	43. Shake your Aft (Animated)

Homework was all that Sam had to do... and like all good teenagers tried to put it off as long as possible. MSN would be a good place to start.  
Nothing could be worse than homework?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Fuchsia _ Comet (Starscream)

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant (Megatron)

Irrational _ Fear (Skywarp)

The _ Punch (Lugnut)

Silk _ Weaver (Blackarachnia)

Wasp _ Innocent (Wasp)

LOL _ XD (Random Blitzwing)

Calm _ N _ Cold (Icy Blitzwing)

Angry _ Tank (Hothead Blitzwing)

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise (Shockwave)

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful (Sunstorm)

Aqua _ Stream (Slipstream)

I _ Don't _ Lie (Ramjet)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217: I wonder if Starscream has his armour out of a twist yet?

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: I have

LOL _ XD has signed on

LOL _ XD: Who wants a free dance lesson?

Aqua _ Stream has signed on

Aqua _ Stream: No one wants your dancing lessons Blitzwing.

Ladiesman217: Says who?

Aqua _ Stream: Shouldn't you be monitoring the vid screens for intruders?

I _ Don't _ Lie has signed in

I _ Don't _ Lie: He shouldn't be watching for Autobots, they don't know our location

LOL _ XD has signed off

Angry _ Tank has signed on

Angry _ Tank: YOU CAN BOTH SUCK SLAG

Angry _ Tank has signed off

Irrational _ Fear has signed on

Irrational _ Fear: T-the-y d-don-'t kn-now w-w-w-where we are d-do th-ey?

Ladiesman217: Of course not Warp

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed on

Fuchsia _ Comet: Now all I have to do is... I'm not the only one on

I _ Don't _ Lie: Yes, you are. We can't read your posts here, Starscream

Aqua _ Stream: What is it now Starscream? Another plot to murder Megatron?

I _ Don't _ Lie: Starscream is loyal to Megatron, he would never do that

Aqua _ Stream: Hopefully something that will actually WORK this time

Ghost _ Seeker: Nah

Aqua _ Stream: That old rust bucket really grinds ones gears

Aqua _ Stream: Especially when he gives his slagging speeches about Autobot tyranny 

Irrational _ Fear: H-he is bet-ter th-han S-s-tarscream

Fuchsia _ Comet: I will hit you

Irrational _ Fear: *Squeak*

Ladiesman217: Leave him alone

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise has signed in

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Threatening your weakest clone again Starscream?

Irrational _ Fear: I'm not weak

Ladiesman217: I agree Warp

Aqua _ Stream: What's the matter Starscream?

Aqua _ Stream: Can't pick on a bot your own size? So you pick on the little bots?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Skywarp is my size. He is my clone

I _ Don't _ Lie: Skywarp is braver than everyone else...

Aqua _ Stream: Shut it Ramjet. You're giving me a processor ache

I _ Don't _ Lie: Yes...

Aqua _ Stream: Ugh, go away and bother Swindle

Ghost _ Seeker: I like him

Ladiesman217: I don't want to know

Fuchsia _ Comet: Oh come on. You only have to talk to him

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant has signed on

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Starscream would you just die already

I _Don't _ Lie: Yes, he will. He doesn't have a piece of the Allspark in his helm

Aqua _ Stream: Tell us something we DON'T know

I _Don't _ Lie: You are a pretty mech

Aqua _ Stream: I'm going to strangle you Ramjet

I _ Don't _ Lie: I'm afraid of you

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Why don't you Starscream?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Because it is such an inconvenience

Ghost _ Seeker: Because he likes his life

Ladiesman217: Because you want it so much

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: I'm positive that Lord Megatron will be willing to assist

I _ Don't _ Lie: Megatron isn't interested in weapons of mass destruction

Aqua _ Stream: Then why don't you go be his lab assistant

I _ Don't _ Lie: I already thought of that

I _ Don't _ Lie has signed off

Aqua _ Stream: Finally

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Shockwave stop kissing my aft!

Fuchsia _ Comet: Yeah stop kissing his aft

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: I will get you 

Ladiesman217: Ok get a berth and get over this rivalry

LOL _ XD: Yes! Then you can have a candle lit dinner

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: That is a horrible idea

Ladiesman217: Only if they shoot each other

Ghost _ Seeker: And if they actually eat anything

LOL _ XD: Ok then... How about pie? Pie for everyone!

Fuchsia _ Comet: I wouldn't mind the dinner

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: You do that again, I will shoot you... AGAIN

Ladiesman217: Really, get a room

Aqua _ Comet: Well Ramjet is heading your way Stascream. Heads up.

Fuchsia _ Comet: Sweet I love Ramjet

Ladiesman217: TMI

LOL _ XD: I have pumpkin, apple, pecan, blueberry...

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Will you shut up about your pies? 

LOL _ XD: Peach, banana, chocolate and coconut cream pie

Decpeticon _ In _ Disguise: You already filled my offices with them

Aqua _ Stream: You should see the base here

The _ Punch has signed on

The _ Punch: We must not fail for the glory of Megatron's Cybertron

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Blitzwing get back to Earth

Ladiesman217: I would like a pie

Ghost _ Seeker: Then bake one yourself

Fuchsia _ Comet: How did psycho get to Cybertron?

LOL _ XD has signed off

Calm _ N _ Cold has signed on

Calm _ N _ Cold: Yes Lord Megatron

Calm _ N _ Cold has signed off

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise: Ultra Magnus wants to talk to 'Longarm'

Decepticon _ In _ Disguise has signed off

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Lugnut... You know it won't happen

Fuchsia _ Comet: Lugnut stop it with the aft kissing

Ghost _ Seeker: He is worse than Soundwave

Ladiesman217: He is a bit overbearing

Aqua _ Stream: He has been there for how long and hasn't been caught?

The _ Punch: He works for the glory of Megatron's command

The _ Punch: By tearing down the Autobots from within

Ghost _ Seeker: By making everyone lose their sanity

Aqua _ Stream: No duh

The _ Punch: Only under Megatron's guidance will we seize Cybertron 

The _ Punch: And return to our rightful place

Aqua _ Stream: Oh, for spark sake, Lugnut

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Primus

Ghost _ Seeker: I agree

Fuchsia _ Comet: Seriously, the universe does not revolve around Megatron 

Irrational _ Fear: N-n-no j-just y-you

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: No thats not right

Aqua _ Stream: At least he won't commit treason

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful has signed on

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful: He is but a fleck of dust compared to the might and majesty of Megatron 

Fuchsia _ Comet: Sunstorm, some flattery here

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Yes please

Ladiesman217: See you agree on something

Ghost _ Seeker: Just that

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Lugnut do... something

The _ Punch: At once, my liege!

The _ Punch has signed off

Everyone _ Is _ Wonderful: And what humble services may I entertain you with, oh glorious Starscream?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Better

Ladiesman217: How narcissistic of you

Fuchsia _ Comet: It works

Ghost _ Seeker: Can that count as self-servicing?

Silk _ Weaver _ 1 has signed on

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: I think it does

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: You should be servicing me

Fuchsia _ Comet: In your dreams

Ghost _ Seeker: Or next time you fail

Ladiesman217: TMI

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: I agree

Wasp _ Innocent has signed on

Wasp _ Innocent: Is Bumble-bot here?

Irrational _ Fear: N-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o

Fuchsia _ Comet: He is with that human thing

Ladiesman217: Sari?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Whatever

Wasp _ Innocent: Wasp will go find Bumble-bot

Wasp _ Innocent has signed off

Fuchsia _ Comet: *Comment removed*

Ghost _ Seeker: Ha ha

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: What a pair of idiots

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Who are the idiots

LOL _ XD has signed on

LOL _ XD: Itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Oh Primus not this song again

Fuchsia _ Comet: If you start on me I will deactivate you

Ladiesman217: What is it?

Fuchsia _ Comet: Twinkle, twinkle little star

Ghost _ Seeker: I hate that one

Ladiesman217: Sing it

LOL _ XD: Twinkle twinkle little star 

LOL _ XD: How I wonder what you are

Fuchsia _ Comet: Slag it

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Ha ha ha ha ha ha 

Fuschsia _ Comet: You're deactivated

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: You will fail again

Fuchsia _ Comet: I will win

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: That is why I keep you around

Aqua _ Stream: That is your best one yet, Random sing it again

Fuchsia _ Comet: You suck Slipstream

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: I like her

Fuchsia _ Comet: WHAT do you represent anyway?

Ladiesman217: Huh?

Ghost _ Seeker: Clone

LOL _ XD: Up above the world so high

LOL _ XD: Like a diamond in the sky

LOL _ XD has signed off

Aqua _ Stream: That's for me to know, and for you to ponder

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: I don't know how you can like this horrible singing

Aqua _ Stream: Compared to Starscream's befouled attempts at singing, this is a rock star at work

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: I wish I never will hear that

Aqua _ Stream: Too bad, so sad. I did, so deal with it

Silk _ Weaver: Was talking about Starscream's singing

Aqua _ Stream: It is actually better than being there and hearing it

Silk _ Weaver: Whatever. I have to go, Grimlock wants attention

Silk _ Weaver has signed off

Fuchsia _ Comet: No one complained when I shook my aft  
Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: I did

Fuchsia _ Comet: And you shot me

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Much better

Fuchsia _ Comet: You know I use songs as torture

Ladiesman217: Yes we do

Ghost _ Seeker: Shake that aft 

LOL _ XD has signed on

LOL _ XD: Shake shake shake

LOL _ XD: Shake your body

LOL _ XD has signed off

Calm _ N _ Cold has signed on

Calm _ N _ Cold: Dance all you want

Calm _ N _ Cold: Just don't sing

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Yes. That is an order

Fuchsia _ Comet: You don't mind me singing at some times

Ghost _ Seeker: When it is most fun

Ladiesman217: I'M NOT LISTENING

Calm _ N _ Cold has signed off

LOL _ XD has signed on

LOL _ XD: For the horizontal tango

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: I would never

Fuchsia _ Coment: I got it on camera

Ladiesman217: Ooh porn

Ghost _ Seeker: I want to watch

LOL _ XD: Me too

Silk _ Weaver _ 1 has signed on

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Well Grimlocks distracted

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: What are we talking about?

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Me debasing Myself

Fuchsia _ Comet: As if

Ladiesman217: I'M NOT LISTENING

LOL _ XD: And PORN

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Uh...

Ladiesman217: Off this topic please

Fuchsia _ Comet: …

Fuchsia _ Comet: Lugnut?

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Is not here

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: I haven't seen him in a while

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: He should be worshipping at my feet

Fuchsia _ Comet: Why do you think I don't

Ladiesman217: I'M NOT LISTENING

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Did not need that

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Well you got it

Fuchsia _ Comet: Seriously how does he stand it

Ladiesman217: How does he stand Blitzwing?

Ghost _ Seeker: Drugs

Fuchsia _ Comet: LOL

LOL _ XD: Maybe he's on Shrooms?

The _ Punch has signed on

The _ Punch: Lord Megatron! I have found a new Allspark shard!

Aqua _ Stream: Well, that IS something new

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Perfect

Fuchsia _ Comet: Aft kisser

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Don't worry Starscream your turn is next

Ladiesman217: I'M NOT LISTENING

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: -_-

LOL _ XD: XD

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: :D

Fuchsia _ Comet: @#%%$$%^^&&**&^%%$#@$%%^^&&**(

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: No need for that

Ghost _ Seeker: TT_TT

Ladiesman217: 0.o

LOL _ XD: Someones got a dirty mouth

LOL _ XD: Chew Orbit Gum

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: :D

Fuchsia _ Comet: I don't like the flavour

Ghost _ Seeker: Right

Ladiesman217: Why does everything go back to interfacing?

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Because we are apparently all perverted

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: And loving it

Fuchsia _ Comet: With all their sparks

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep

Ladiesman217: I'M NOT LISTENING

LOL _ XD: XD

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: You get used to it

Ghost _ Seeker: Don't worry he is just as perverted as you

Ladiesman217: I AM NOT

Ghost _ Seeker: I didn't say you were as perverted as I am

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Hmmm

Fuchsia _ Comet: What?

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Oh nothing...

LOL _ XD: Someone is going to have fun later

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: ...

Fuchsia _ Comet: Shockwave?

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: No

Fuchsia _ Comet: Lugnut?

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: No

Fuchsia _ Comet: Swindle?

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: No

Fuchsia _ Comet: Blitzwing? Blackarachnia?

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Leave me out of this

Fuchsia _ Comet: M-m-e-e?

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Yess

Fuchsia _ Comet: You don't know where I am

Irrational _ Fear: T-the m-m-oon

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Thank you Skywarp

LOL _ XD: Skywarp...

LOL _ XD: BOOM!

Irrational _ Fear: *shiver*

Irrational _ Fear has signed off

Fuchsia _ Comet: Take me too Skywarp!

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Oh but I have so much in store for you

Fuchsia _ Comet: *shivers*

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Swindle sold me some rainbow coloured fluffy hand cuffs

Fuchsia _ Comet: Whore Monger

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Rainbow fluffy handcuffs?

LOL _ XD: Rainbows are pretty

LOL _ XD has signed off

Angry _ Tank has signed on

Angry _ Tank: RAINBOWS ARE STUPID

Angry _ Tank has signed off

Fuchsia _ Comet: Help me!

Ghost _ Seeker: Good luck

Ladiesman217: ToT

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Nice knowing you

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Hmmm

Fuchsia _ Comet: Someone get him off my back

Fuchsia _ Comet: I've got it...

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Don't need more mental images

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: But I do

Fuchsia _ Comet: 0.o

Calm _ N _ Cold has signed on

Calm _ N _ Cold: I suggest you get away

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: And I suggest you stay

Fuchsia _ Comet has signed off

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Good now I get to hunt him

Ladiesman217: WTF

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: He likes it when Starscream runs

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: It makes him feel like a hunter

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: That is true

Ghost _ Seeker: Nothing changes

Ladiesman217: 0o0

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: And I get to watch his aft longer

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Ugh...

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: You don't have a bad aft either

Ghost _ Seeker: Why don't you take your... enthusiasm and find Starscream 

Ladiesman217: *Purge*

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Not interested

Calm _ N _ Cold: Is it because there is a certain mech you are interested in?

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Shut it or else

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: Oh and who would that be?

Ladiesman217: That is what I am interested in

Ghost _ Seeker: OP?

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: I'ts not important

Aqua _ Stream: Megaron, Starscream is leaving base... Might wanna go get him

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: And why would I do that?

Ladiesman217: So you can leave

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: But he will be so tired from running

Calm _ N _ Cold: He might get too big a helm start

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: But that is the fun

Aqua _ Stream: You sure? He was moving kinda fast

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant: And the hunt begins

Duel _ Weilding _ Tyrant has signed off

Aqua _ Stream: Well, good luck Starscream. He won't be getting far

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Finally he's gone

Ladiesman217: No he won't

Ghost _ Seeker: I give him ten minutes

Aqua _ Stream: If that. Not even five minutes

Ladiesman217: True

Ghost _ Seeker: Probably caught him now

Calm _ N _ Cold: And probably interfacing right now

Aqua _ Stream: Did not need that image

Ladiesman217: Neither did I

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Shut up Blitzwing!

Calm _ N _ Cold has signed off

Angry _ Tank has signed on

Angry _ Tank: GO FRAG YOURSELF

Angry _ Tank has signed off

Calm _ N _ Cold has signed on

Calm _ N _ Cold: Or perhaps your lover?

Aqua _ Stream: … They can do what they want off base

Aqua _ Stream: I'd hate to be Starscream now

Ghost _ Seeker: He was asking for it

Ladiesman217: I agree

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: I guess

Aqua _ Stream: True. He can't have expected to stay away from Megatron long

Ghost _ Seeker: Why do you think Megatron kept him around?

Calm _ N _ Cold: Personal punching bag works too

Aqua _ Stream: Just like the time he shot Starscream through the wall

Ghost _ Seeker: Or the two at once

Calm _ N _ Cold: Exactly

Ladiesman217: Voyeur much?

Ghost _ Seeker: It isn't that bad

Aqua _ Stream: At least Megatron won't be so cranky for a while

Ghost _ Seeker: Or Starscream

Aqua _ Stream: I won't argue that

Silk _ Weaver _ 1: Another good thing about interfacing

Aqua _ Stream: Too bad Megatron waits so long between 'facing sessions

Aqua _ Stream: They get together more often, we'd get more work done

Aqua _ Stream: I just got an idea...

Ladiesman217: What?

Ghost _ Seeker: I'm all audio

Aqua _ Steam: Well very few 'Cons know, but Megatron has something like a Null Ray

Aqua _ Stream: It acts like a hyperdrive for his libido

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah...

Aqua _ Stream: I think the human equivilant is Viagra

Ladiesman217: You are correct

Aqua _ Stream: He keeps it in his quarters and then this happens...

Ghost _ Seeker: T_T

Ladiesman217: 0.o

Aqua _ Stream: I think I just solved the problem... Screamer will never see it coming

Ghost _ Seeker: Uhhhhh...

Ladiesman217: …

Aqua _ Stream: I am a genius

Calm _ N _ Cold: You sound like Thundercracker

Aqua _ Stream: Too bad Megs left the schematic where I could copy them

Ladiesman217: …

Aqua _ Stream: And to let Screamer use it on himself thinking it is a power boost for his Null Rays

Ghost _ Seeker: Intriguing

Aqua _ Stream: Then BAM! End of problems at base

Ghost _ Seeker: Unitl they realise about it

Ladiesman217: Then the slag will hit the ceiling

Aqua _ Stream: Nah they will be too busy 'facing each other senseless

Aqua _ Stream: They might even thank me

Aqua _ Stream: Why didn't I see that before?

Ghost _ Seeker: Because you were interested in other things

Ladiesman217: Because...

Ladiesman217: Because No one should have to think on that

Aqua _ Stream: Well you try working around Megatron when his interface drive is in high gear

Aqua _ Stream: Not pretty

Calm _ N _ Cold: No it isn't. Lugnut needs me

Calm _ N _ Cold has signed off

Aqua _ Stream: Well I am off to put my master plan into action

Aqua _ Stream has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Bye

Ladiesman217: Bye  
Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh why did he have to say that nothing was worse than homework? Now he had Megatron chasing Starscream around his head...  
Back to homework.


	44. Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written in their universe.

Sam had way too much to do at the moment but he needed a break and MSN seemed the best thing at the moment. Maybe it might get him out of school for a little while.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Daddy _ Leader (Optimus Prime)

Bonded _ Star (Starscream)

Femmes _ Are _ Sacred (Skywarp)

The _ Silent _ One (Thundercracker)

Dinobot _ Leader (Grimlock)

Old _ Coot (Ironhide)

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training (Swoop)

Hatchet (Ratchet)

Hedgie-chama (Rebecca)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217: Well I don't know if I want to be on

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: It is a newly opened chat room

Ghost _ Seeker: Don't you want to see what it is about?

Ladiesman217: It gets too weird sometimes

Hedgie-chama has signed on

Bonded _ Star has signed on

Hedgie-chama: Who the frag are you guys?

Bonded _ Star: What the hell

Ladiesman217: Sam Witwicky. Human

Ghost _ Seeker: Starscream. Decepticon Commander

Ladiesman217: He got deactivated for treason

Ladiesman217: Who are you?

Hedgie-chama: Rebecca Automan. Daughter of Optimus Prime and occasional drill Sargent

Bonded _ Star: Starscream.

Bonded _ Star: Former Decepticon SIC and current sparkmate of Rebecca

Ladiesman217: Hi Rebecca, Starscream

Ghost _ Seeker: %##%%^&**(()))*&&^%$##

Ladiesman217: Don't mind him

Hedgie-chama: I won't. He's moodier than I am

Daddy _ Leader has signed on

Hedgie-chama: Hi dad

Daddy _ Leader: Don't tell Prowl that I'm on

Hedgie-chama: Slacking again? 

Hedgie-chama: I have to do the work that you don't ya know...

Ghost _ Seeker: Prowl slacking too?

Hedgie-chama: And you know how Ratchet gets when I do your work for hours

Ladiesman217: Slacking off is good sometimes

Ghost _ Seeker: P&^(*%(%&*$^%#@^$&%

Ladiesman217: What is your problem?

Hedgie-chama: Sheesh, not even I release a volley of cusses like that

Bonded _ Star: Yeah you do

Hedgie-chama: Up yours

Hatchet has signed on

Hatchet: Rebecca, what have I told you about doing other people's work?

Hedgie-chama: (*&*%%@%#^$7%*^*^$^#^

Hedgie-chama: I gotta go

Bonded _ Star: My point

Hedgie-chama: Once again, up yours

Hedgie-chama has signed off

Ladiesman217: Wow you can still rub people the wrong way

Ghost _ Seeker: It is a talent I have

Ladiesman217: Yeah...

Hatchet: And Prime you are due for a monthly check up

Daddy _ Leader: ^#^%@#&$(*^)(^&%$^#

Daddy _ Leader has signed off

Bonded _ Star: *laughs*. Rebecca's calling me

Bonded _ Star: And throwing things at me so I gotta go too

Bonded _ Star has signed off

Hatchet: Who the hell are you two?

Ghost _ Seeker: Why should we repeat ourselves?

Hatchet: Cause I said so

Ladieman217: Ok we will

Ladiesman217: Sam Witwicky

Ghost _ Seeker: An alt universe Starscream

Ladiesman217: Ratchet?

Hatchet: Who else can get Prime to swear?

Ghost _ Seeker: Definitely not Megatron 

Ladiesman217: Your vocabulary is impressive  
Ghost _ Seeker: And legendary

Hatchet: *Sighs*. I'm surrounded by idiots

Dinobot _ Leader has signed on

Dinobot _ Leader: Why you say that doc bot?

Hatchet: My point

Hedgie-chama has signed on

Hedgie-chama: Grimlock is no idiot. I've seen his intelligence

Hatchet: *Laughing*

Hedgie-chama: *Sigh*

Dinobot _ Leader: Brother Rebecca. *Tackles*

Hedgie-chama: Little brother

Old _ Coot has signed on

Old _ Coot: Ah'm sick of the Dinobots thinkin' tha rule this base

Old _ Coot: Rebecca! Do something

Hedgie-chama: I can't, Grampa 'Hide. Grimlock is sitting on me

Dinobot _ Leader: *Feels happy for himself*

Ghost _ Seeker: Wow these Autobots must be losers

Ghost _ Seeker: Especially if they have to rely on a human for everything

Ladiesman217: Including you

Ghost _ Seeker: Did you see me running to a human

Ladiesman217: Depends on what for

Ghost _ Seeker: He could have taken the Allspark off you

Ladiesman217: Then why didn't he

Ghost _ Seeker: Megatron would have taken it as a threat 

Ladiesman217: Wait who is Grimlock?

Ghost _ Seeker: This will take forever

Hedgie-chama: But I'm not human

Dinobot _ Leader: ME GRIMLOCK

Ghost _ Seeker: Were you born on Earth?

Ladiesman217: Just let it go...

Ghost _ Seeker: NO

Ghost _ Seeker: Not until she answers my question

Hedgie-chama: Yeah... But so were the Dinobots

Ghost _ Seeker: Than you are human

Dinobot _ Leader: Like me Grimlock

Old _ Coot: Y'know whut? Feget it

Old _ Coot has signed off

Hatchet: XD

Hedgie-chama: Y'know Ratch, Grimlock considers you his mummy

Dinobot _ Leader: OWO

Hatchet: D:. Up yours

Ghost _ Seeker: Don't say that Ratch. You will hurt the younglings

Ladiesman217: D:

Ghost _ Seeker: ??

Ladiesman217: Stop it with the sarcasm

Ghost _ Seeker: What. I have spent millennia floating around space. I get to be sarcastic

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh and if you were born on Earth then you are human

Ladiesman217: What is with the emphasis on 'born'

Ghost _ Seeker: Cybertronians have different terminology

Ladiesman217: Like

Ghost _ Seeker: Not telling

Hedgie-chama: I get to be sarcastic too. I was killed and brought back

Hatchet: I worked hard and long on that body

Hedgie-chama: *Sighs*, the things I put up with

Hedgie-chama: GRIMLOCK GET OFF ME

Dinobot _ Leader: But me Grimlock like sitting on brother Rebecca

Hedgie-chama: You're his mum! Do something

Hatchet: I'm not his mummy!

Ghost _ Seeker: Right I deactivated twice

Ghost _ Seeker: Beat that

Ladiesman217: I died once and I'm not that sarcastic

Ghost _ Seeker: And that wasn't sarcasm?

Ghost _ Seeker: Once again Ratchet be nice to your creations

Hedgie-chama: I was sadistically tortured after

Ghost _ Seeker: I can NEVER die

Ladiesman217: Hence why he is haunting me

Ghost _ Seeker: And I was sadistically tortured before and after

Hatchet: Up yours

Hedgie-chama: I can get dad to give you more paperwork if you're not nice Ratch

Hatchet: D:

Ghost _ Seeker: Wow you all really are whipped

Ladiesman217: D:

Ghost _ Seeker: You taught me that

Ladiesman217: TT_TT

Hedgie-chama: I try my best

Hatchet: All remember this when you get your upgrades...

Hedgie-chama: D8 Frag you Ratch

Dinobot _ Leader: *Still sitting on Rebecca*

Ghost _ Seeker: Still say you are all whipped

Ghost _ Seeker: Haven't you learnt not to frag off the medic

Ladiesman217: Especially that medic

Ghost _ Seeker: Hook refuses to treat us if we aren't respectful

Ladiesman217: At least he isn't throwing wrenches

Ghost _ Seeker: YET

Hedgie-chama: DX

Dinobot _ Leader: OWO

Hatchet: Grimlock get off her

Ghost _ Seeker: I would say keep him there

Ladiesman217: *Sigh*

Dinobot _ Leader: Grimlock confused as to who to follow

Hedgie-chama: You know, I kind of like it here

Hatchet: *Face palm*

Hedgie-chama: What? It's like having a giant heavy blanket from when I was younger

Hatchet: *Sigh*

Dinobot _ Leader: OWO

Ghost _ Seeker: I am not going near that

 

Ladiesman217: Me too

Ghost _ Seeker: I actually agree with Ratchet

Ladiesman217: That must be a first

Hatchet: 0_o

Hedgie-chama: *Yawn* I'm gonna go to bed

Hedgie-chama has signed off

Dinobot _ Leader: Me Grimlock tired too

Dinobot _ Leader has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: So Ratchet how are the twins?

Ladiesman217: Irritating slag heads

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah stupid questions

Hatchet: They're not twins any more. Sunstreaker died a while ago. Sideswipe is suicidal.

Ghost _ Seeker: TT_TT

Ladiesman217: OMG!

Ghost _ Seeker: Awkward

Ladiesman217: How did that happen

Hatchet: Hot Rod happened. He set up an ambush.

Ghost _ Seeker: Ouch

Hatchet: He also killed Bluestreak and Maelstrom, one of Rebecca's children

Ladiesman217: My condolences

Ghost _ Seeker: I never liked Hot Rod

Ladiesman217: Really?

Ghost _ Seeker: Especially after he became Prime

Hatchet: What are you talking about? Rebecca is next in line to be Prime

Ladiesman217: Different universes

Ghost _ Seeker: Otherwise how would I be dead and alive at the same time

Ladiesman217: To bond with a human

Ghost _ Seeker: %*#$*&%(*^)&%&&*$#

Hatchet: Technically... she isn't human any more

Ghost _ Seeker: OK Then

Ladiesman217: Then what is she?

Ghost _ Seeker: Don't know, don't care

Hatchet: *Sigh*

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training has signed on

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Ratchet, Sideswipe hurt himself again

Hatchet: SPAWN OF A GLITCH

Hatchet has signed off

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Hi

Ghost _ Seeker: Hi Swoop

Ladiesman217: Hi

Ladiesman217: Why are you so nice to... Swoop?

Ghost _ Seeker: I like Swoop

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: ^W^. What's new?

Ghost _ Seeker: Floating through space

Ladiesman217: Trying to ignore Simmons

Ghost _ Seeker: Good luck

Ladiesman217: Thanks, what about you Swoop?

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: More and more patients in med bay

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Don't know if Ratchet can take them all or snap

Ghost _ Seeker: Want a bet?

Ladiesman217: On what?

Ghost _ Seeker: Whether Ratchet can take it or snap

Ladiesman217: In

Ghost _ Seeker: Swoop?

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: No bets

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Last time I bet was when Grimlock was teaching Rebecca how to fight

Ghost _ Seeker: Aww

Ladiesman217: Sucked in

Ghost _ Seeker: I still says he snaps

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: *Sighs*

Femmes _ Are _ Sacred has signed on

The _ Silent _ One has signed on

Femmes _ Are _ Sacred: Hi

The _ Silent _ One: …

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh great

Ladiesman217: What is wrong with you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Nothing

Ladiesman217: Don't like your betrayals thrown in your face like this

Ghost _ Seeker: No... I haven't betrayed anyone here

Femmes _ Are _ Sacred: I thought the Sacred Femme would be on at this time

The _ Silent _ One: *Sigh*

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Brother Rebecca is tying to get Grimlock off her so she can sleep.

Femmes _ Are _ Sacred: I will help

Femmes _ Are _ Sacred has signed off

The _ Silent _ One: He'll probably get stuck under Grimlock again...

The _ Silent _ One has signed off

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: So what do you mean by betrayals

Ghost _ Seeker: Do you know who I am?

Ladiesman217: The all great and powerful Starscream 

Ghost _ Seeker: Was that sarcasm?

Ladiesman217: Yep

Ghost _ Seeker: Wait... Sacred Femme

Ghost _ Seeker: You are all whipped

Ladiesman217: *Sigh*

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Actually Skywarp was taught that as a sparkling

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: And I don't know why being Starscream would explain...

Ghost _ Seeker: He's getting there

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Oh now I get it

Ghost _ Seeker: Primus must have had an off day

Ladiesman217: When he created you?

Ghost _ Seeker: No... well that too

Ghost _ Seeker: Creating a 'sacred femme'

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Actually Skywarp believes that all femmes are sacred

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Dunno why though

Ghost _ Seeker: Now I can believe that

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: Because Skywarp has always been a ladies mech

Ladiesman217: Really

Ghost _ Seeker: Before he settled down with Thundercracker

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Well, that's true

Ghost _ Seeker: But still a human?

Ladiesman217: Hey!

Ghost _ Seeker: Get over yourself

Ghost _ Seeker: Humans are disgusting

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: To Skywarp all femmes are sacred 

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: No matter what their race. And he calls all femmes sacred

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah that is still kind of creepy

Ladiesman217: I have to agree

Ghost _ Seeker: Humans and Transformers. Ewww

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Even Grimlock was freaked out when Skywarp called brother Rebecca that.

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: He took it the wrong way and Skywarp still has the scars

Ghost _ Seeker: Grimlock can be like that

Ladiesman217: Huh?

Ghost _ Seeker: I have a few bite marks from him

Ghost _ Seeker: And not in the fun places

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Skywarp's scars are on his wings and legs

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Not fun to hear his pained yelps from the other end of the Ark

Ghost _ Seeker: I guess he forgot to teleport

Ladiesman217: TT_TT

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah he has done that a few times

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Yeah he hasn't teleported since leaving the Decepticons

Ghost _ Seeker: Huh

Ladiesman217: I wonder why?

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Dunno. Sludge has been hanging around him as well

Ghost _ Seeker: EWWWW

Ladiesman217: What is wrong?

Ghost _ Seeker: The image

Ghost _ Seeker: Got any processor bleach

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: I'm sure THAT'S not the reason

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: I'm willing to bet they are just watching TV

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah that must be the reason

Ladiesman217: Shut up

Ladiesman217: Just cause you ain't getting any

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh really?

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: And when I peek in they are playing games or watching horror movies

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh

Ladiesman217: Pervert

Ghost _ Seeker: And still loving it

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: It was either Halo 3 or Reach

Ghost _ Seeker: Never played them

Ladiesman217: Good games

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Eh I wouldn't know. I'm happy being a trainee medic

Ladiesman217: I'm happy as a student

Ghost _ Seeker: I'm trapped as a wandering spark

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: You know you could possess a dead body

Ghost _ Seeker: EWWWWW

Ladiesman217: TT_TT

Ghost _ Seeker: Kind of don't have those at the moment

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: I can get Ratch to build you one

Ghost _ Seeker: I will think on that

Ladiesman217: This won't take long

Ghost _ Seeker: Silence

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Though I think he has a couple spares

Ghost _ Seeker: You know what?

Ladiesman217: What?

Ghost _ Seeker: If I did do this than I would like to be a sparkling

Ladiesman217: Huh?

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: So that I can start from the beginning

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Yeah Ratchet has some in case a femme carries

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: I can tell him to put one aside for you

Ghost _ Seeker: Ooh fun

Ladiesman217: If you do you won't be able to talk to me

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: For a while at least

Ladiesman217: Still

Ghost _ Seeker: I think I might pass for now

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Actually I designed each shell myself

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: They all have access to the internet

Ghost _ Seeker: That isn't the problem

Ladiesman217: If he got a new shell he wouldn't be able to possess Wheeljack's machine

Ghost _ Seeker: That borders the universes

Ghost _ Seeker: I would be stuck talking to him in this universe

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Ooh I get it now. I can design something like that

Dinobot _ Leader has signed on

Dinobot _ Leader: Swoop. You needed! You needed in med bay

Dinobot _ Leader: Something about a 'crash cart'

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training: Oh no Sideswipe

Brother _ Medic _ In _ Training has signed off

Ladiesman217: So hi Grimlock

Ghost _ Seeker: Hi

Dinobot _ Leader: Hi again. What are you doing?

Ladiesman217: Starscream is deciding if he wants a new shell

Dinobot _ Leader: New shell? Like ones that Swoop makes?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah

Ladiesman217: Except as a sparkling

Ladiesman217: And with new colours

Dinobot _ Leader: Cool

Ghost _ Seeker: It might take the boredom out of eternity

Ladiesman217: Yeah

Dinobot _ Leader: Sparkling able to do things like throw thing, paint things and other things

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah but my revenge isn't over

Dinobot _ Leader: If you Starscream become sparkling...

Dinobot _ Leader: You can get into places Sideswipe can't for mega prank

Ghost _ Seeker: Never going to happen

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: Two words

Ghost _ Seeker: Jet Judo

Ladiesman217: What is that?

Ghost _ Seeker: Where they jump on us and pull our wings causing us to crash

Ladiesman217: Oh...

Ladiesman217:You did that to some human jets

Ghost _ Seeker: And

Dinobot _ Leader: After Sunstreaker died Sideswipe stopped Jet Judo

Dinobot _ Leader: He says it is not fun any more

Ghost _ Seeker: I can see that

Ladiesman217: I've never met Sunstreaker

Ladiesman217: Sideswipe is a bit arrogant

Ghost _ Seeker: That is your universe

Dinobot _ Leader: Him Sideswipe not come out of his room

Dinobot _ Leader: Him Sideswipe is always depressed

 

Ghost _ Seeker: I know how he feels

Ladiesman217: When?

Ghost _ Seeker: When TC and Warp deactivated

Dinobot _ Leader: They still alive here

Ghost _ Seeker: I think I might go now

Ladiesman217: Me too

Dinobot _ Leader: Me Grimlock tired. Bye bye

Dinobot _ Leader has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Still on for online poker?

Ladiesman217: You bet ya

Ghost _ Seeker: Maybe you can win some money back

Ladiesman217: I don't owe much

Ghost _ Seeker: Just a couple of million

Ladiesman217: WTF

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam knew that the lost time was going to affect him but Sam didn't care. It was getting to the point that he didn't want to see any new universes pop up.


	45. Immortals (Beast Wars)

Starscream was just plain bored. Sam had not deigned to come on MSN for weeks, now this would have bothered him but it didn't.  
He could always hack into a chat room on his own.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Pred _ Re-programmer (Tarantulas)

Blender _ Butt (Inferno)

The _ Royalty (Megatron)

WIT (Quickstrike)

Half-sparked _ Pred (Rampage)

X-Hunter _ Omicron (Depthcharge)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Half-sparked _ Pred: Hmm no one here to torture

Ghost _ Seeker: Is that all you think of?

Half-sparked _ Pred: No. Would you like to know what else?

Ghost _ Seeker: I think I will pass

Half-sparked _ Pred: No one wants to know

Pred _ Re-programmer has signed on

Half-sparked _ Pred: Frag off Tarantulas

Pred _ Re-programmer: No

Ghost _ Seeker: I want him to stay

Half-sparked _ Pred: You don't have to put up with him for long

Pred _ Re-programmer: Hehehehehehehehehe

Ghost _ Seeker: Have I missed something?

Half-sparked _ Pred: No

Ghost _ Seeker: That has to be the most popular answer

Pred _ Re-programmer: No

Ghost _ Seeker: *sigh*

Pred _ Re-programmer: I have something to do

Pred _ Re-programmer has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Well he was boring

Half-sparked _ Pred: Such a change from real life

Ghost _ Seeker: Huh?

Half-sparked _ Pred: Never mind

Ghost _ Seeker: I really don't want to know

Half-sparked _ Pred: No you don't

Blender _ Butt has signed on

Blender _ Butt: The Royalty has demanded that I observe this chat room

Half-sparked _ Pred: Why doesn't the Royalty come on himself?

Ghost _ Seeker: Royalty?

Pred _ Re-programmer: Megatron

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh...

Blender _ Butt: I was ordered to remain until the end

Ghost _ Seeker: I have an idea...

Half-sparked _ Pred: Will it cause pain?

Pred _ Re-programmer: Oh it will

Ghost _ Seeker: Are you both in?

Pred _ Re-programmer: Hehehehe I am

Half-sparked _ Pred: Same

Blender _ Butt: ????

Ghost _ Seeker: Excellent

Blender _ Butt: I will inform the Royalty of this

Blender _ Butt has signed off

Pred _ Re-programmer: This is going well

Ghost_ Seeker: Yep

Half-sparked _ Pred: :-)

Pred _ Re-programmer: TT_TT

Ghost _ Seeker: Rampage knows how to use those

Pred _ Re-programmer: Creepy

Blender _ Butt has signed on

 

The _ Royalty has signed on

WIT has signed on

Half-sparked _ Pred: I see Inferno changed your username

The _ Royalty: Yess but I prefer this one

Pred _ Re-programmer: Hehe but my Queen you last one suited you

Ghost _ Seeker: Do not insult the Royalty like that

WIT: What in tarnation?

The _ Royalty: What are you doing Starscream?

Ghost _ Seeker: Nothing my Queen

WIT: What should we do Boss?

Blender _ Butt: What are your orders my Queen?

The _ Royalty: Nothing for the moment

Blender _ Butt: But my Queen the colony is revolting

Ghost _ Seeker: The Royalty should order some cleaning

Pred _ Re-programmer: Or we should find a new colony

WIT: Booosss... I wanna kick some KEISTER!

Blender _ Butt: The colony needs to be punished

The _ Royalty: Let me think on it.... yesss

WIT: Come on Blender Butt we have some keister to kick

Blender _ Butt: FOR THE ROYALTY

Blender _ Butt has signed off

WIT has signed off

The _ Royalty: Have fun

The _ Royalty has signed off

Pred _ Reprogrammer: Damn it I have Inferno after me

Pred _ Reprogrammer has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Can't touch me...

Pred _ Re-programmer: Quickstrike tried to come after me

Ghost _ Seeker: What happened?

Half-sparked _ Pred: Well he is resting in pieces

X-Hunter _ Omicron has signed on

Half-sparked _ Pred: Ooh the big Tuna is on

X-Hunter _ Omicron: Quickstrike informed me of where you are X

Ghost _ Seeker: Who are you?

X-Hunter _ Omicron: Depthcharge and you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Starscream

X-Hunter _ Omicron: I have heard that name before

Half-sparked _ Pred: Are you just going to stand behind me or what?

X-Hunter _ Omicron: If you want me to

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh just frag and get over it

Half-sparked _ Pred: Sounds like fun

X-Hunter _ Omicron: Ok that's it

Half-sparked _ Pred has signed off

X-Hunter _ Omicron has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh the fun

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This had to be what MSN was set up for, inflaming rivalries and annoying all kinds of mechs. Starscream smiled as he floated through space.


	46. Fangirls (Armada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was co-written by a third person (who I can't remember)

Starscream was beginning to get on his nerves, since he had been going on MSN less and less the irritating ghost had been chatting without him.

And about him and he wanted to know what was being said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Ultimate _ Evil (Megatron)

Prime _ Problem (Optimus Prime)

Red _ Medic (Red Alert)

Sword _ Seeker (Starscream)

Red _ Swindler (Swindle)

Fast _ Racer (Hot Shot)

'Sane _ Copter (Cyclonus)

Profist _ of _ Doom (Starlight)

Autobot _ Girl (Alexis)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream's ghost)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217: Well I'm on

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Well la de da. Who cares?

Ladiesman217: Didn't you miss me?

Ghost _ Seeker: Why would I miss you fleshie?

Ladiesman217: Cause I am the only one who talks to you

Ghost _ Seeker: I talk to others

Ladiesman217: Ok name one

Ghost _ Seeker: …

Profist _ of _ Doom has signed on

Profist _ of _ Doom: Hello squishy Sam...

Ladiesman217: Hi Starlight

Profist _ of _ Doom: Wait, are you seriously Starscream? 

Ladiesman217: ??

Profist _ of _ Doom: Or are you another poser trying to bask in the glow of his greatness for a while?

Ghost _ Seeker: I AM STARSCREAM 

Ladiesman217: He is deactivated

Profist _ of _ Doom: Oh?

Ghost _ Seeker: For the moment

Ladiesman217: You said that before

Profist _ of _ Doom: EEEP! All Hail Starscream!

Ghost _ Seeker: Better

Profist _ of _ Doom: I meant no disrespect earlier

Ladiesman217: *face palm*

Ghost _ Seeker: None taken

Profist _ of _ Doom: It's just that I've met many poser who can only ever dream of being as awesome and as cool as you.

Ghost _ Seeker: That is how it has always been

Ladiesman217: T_T

Profist _ of _ Doom: I've been a fan of yours for some time, ever since I was a sparkling I have heard of all that you've done.

Ladiesman217: Save me

Profist _ of _ Doom: Bite me Sam

Ghost _ Seeker: Go to the Pit Sam... Go on

Profist _ of _ Doom: And over the years my feelings of respect for you have grown more intense

Ladiesman217: Please no

Profist _ of _ Doom: And I truly have fallen for you

Ghost _ Seeker: Hmm...

Ladiesman217: *faints*

Profist _ of _ Doom: Sam you say anything about me to ruin this, I will torture you

Ghost _ Seeker: I kind of like you

Profist _ of _ Doom: Mentally, then emotionally and lastly physically.

Ghost _ Seeker: A femme out of my own spark

Ladiesman217: Looks like you have a fan

Profist _ of _ Doom: I'm more than just a fan

Ghost _ Seeker: What? I don't see something that circulates air

Ladiesman217: *face palm* She likes you

Ghost _ Seeker: Huh?... What did I do

Ladiesman217: I don't know

Profist _ of _ Doom: ^u^ Say Starscream is it true what Sam said about Seekers?

Ladiesman217: *AFK*

Profist _ of _ Doom: That they have interfacing on the processor 24/7?

Ghost _ Seeker: Of course

Profist _ of _ Doom: Then I have a proposition for you

Ladiesman217: I don't remember saying anything about that

Ghost _ Seeker: I thought you were 'Away From the Keyboard'?

Profist _ of _ Doom: Liar

Ghost _ Seeker: And you were drunk

Ladiesman217: Huh?

Ladiesman217: … You didn't …

Ghost _ Seeker: What is your proposition?

Profist _ of _ Doom: Well I happen to have an attractive male android over here you can possess for a little while.

Ladiesman217: *AFK*

Ghost _ Seeker: Go on

Profist _ of _ Doom: Basically, I am inviting you over for some 'fun time' whenever you want, any time of the day.

Ghost _ Seeker: Hmm...

Profist _ of _ Doom: And since I made the android myself, you don't have to worry about sparklings resulting from it

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh...

Profist _ of _ Doom: ^u^ I'm so embarrassed now my face is red.

Ghost _ Seeker: Don't worry

Profist _ of _ Doom: Also, I am in love with you. Just wanted to make that clear

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh you took precautions did you?

Ladiesman217: Why do I have a sinking feeling

Profist _ of _ Doom: Yep

Ghost _ Seeker: I can find ways around that

Ladiesman217: That's why

Ghost _ Seeker: I think I might have to decline

Profist _of _ Doom: Why?

Ladiesman217: Yeah why?

Ghost _ Seeker: I AM A DECEPTICON. I don't have to have an excuse

Profist _ of _ Doom: B-but I could join the Decepticons if you asked

Ladiesman217: Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: I wouldn't

Profist _ of _ Doom: T_T Please Starscream, can I at least be your pet?

Ghost _ Seeker: Hmm...

Ladiesman217: Don't think about it

Ghost _ Seeker: How do you know what I am thinking of?

Ladiesman217: I talked to you long enough

Profist _ of _ Doom: I'll even wear a cute little collar with a tag that says 'Starscream's squishy'

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah sorry, you wouldn't live long enough

Ladiesman217: Starscream being considerate?

Profist _ of _ Doom: :D! I really do mean it when I say I love you

Ghost _ Seeker: I believe you

Profist _ of _ Doom: At the very least can we be friends? (although being your pet sounds more fun)

Ghost _ Seeker: I prefer my followers talking

Ladiesman217: So friends?

Profist _ of _ Doom: XD *SQEEE* SCREAMER CARES ABOUT ME!

Ghost _ Seeker: My non existent audios

Ladiesman217: My ears

Profist _ of _ Doom: *Ahem* I've had my fangirl moment, I'm satisfied with just being friends

Ladiesman217: Excellent

Profist _ of _ Doom: But if you ever need a SIC that you KNOW won't try to kill you, you can count on me ^u^

Autobot _ Girl has signed on

Autobot _ Girl: Hey new people what's up

Ghost _ Seeker: Slag

Autobot _ Girl: *Reads last text* Wow you... really like Starscream huh?

Profist _ of _ Doom: Heh, yeah, say do you know what this worlds Starscream's UN is like?

Ghost _ Seeker: AWW SLAG!

Autobot _ Girl: Language!

Ladiesman217: You walked into that one

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: Wow what a coward

Profist _ of _ Doom: NEVER CALL STARSCREAM A COWARD

Autobot _ Girl: He is just oppurtunistic

Ladiesman217: Wow... Hi?

Autobot _ Girl: Hello, did I do something to offend your friend?

Ladiesman217: Nah

Profist _ of _ Doom: Maybe it was my fangirl sqeee? 

Autobot _ Girl: It wasn't that loud

Profist _ of _ Doom: I shouldn't have called him Screamer. But it is such a cute pet name!

Ladiesman217: Cute?

Autobot _ Girl: Hmm, maybe I can borrow that for my Starscream?

Ladiesman217: No he won't like it

Autobot _ Girl: I've been trying to come up with one for a while now

Profist _ of _ Doom: Use it

Ladiesman217: Your funeral

Autobot _ Girl: hee hee according to his Minicon, Swindle, Screamers got a crush on me and occasionally says my name in his sleep...

Ladiesman217: TT_TT

Autobot _ Girl: It could happen

Sword _ Seeker has signed on

Sword _ Seeker: 0_o

Autobot _ Girl: Hi Starscream

Sword _ Seeker: I will deactivate Swindle

Profist _ of _ Doom: NOO

Ladiesman217: Yes please

Sword _ Seeker: Alexis let me get this through your thick head

Ladiesman217: Without squishing her?

Sword _ Seeker: I do NOT like you. I would like you to stop giving me notes

Autobot _ Girl: T_T y-you don't have to be so mean!

Profist _ of _ Doom: No you didn't

Autobot _ Girl: God, I am going to kill Swindle for leading me on like this, he says you are just shy and... *sob*

Profist _ of _ Doom: Look what you did Starscream

Sword _ Seeker: Why are you angry at me?

Autobot _ Girl: Oh great, now my keyboard is wet! That lousy Minicon

Red _ Swindler has signed on

Red _ Swindler: Beep beep

Translator activated

Red _ Swindler: There now... Oh Shi...

Autobot _ Girl: Language everyone

Red _ Swindler: Uhhh I guess you guys found out... ehehehe, I WAS PAID! Cyclonus wanted to humiliate Starscream.

Sword _ Seeker: And...

Red _ Swindler: He paid me to make a human fall in love! I studied up on human romance and it was easy to convince Alexis because of of his quiz results.

Sword _ Seeker: What quiz?

'Sane _ Copter has signed on

'Sane _ Copter: Hehe Sucked in Starscream 

Ladiesman217: Wow that was one bad joke

Sword _ Seeker: Well I did mean to deactivate you both

'Sane _ Copter: Yeah right

Red _ Swindler: He's a Dramatic Uke with Chibi Seme Traits

Sword _ Seeker: What?

Profist _ of _ Doom: XD I love that quiz! I'm a Clueless Uke w/ Romantic Seme Traits (no joke I really am)

Sword _ Seeker: What quiz

Ladiesman217: Women

Profist _ of _ Doom: You Sam I think the other Screamerwe were talking to earlier would be a DFWM Seme with Badaft like Uke Traits.

Autobot _ Girl: Yep

Profist _ of _ Doom: Wanna know what your Bee got when I conned him into taking it?

Autobot _ Girl: LOL now that cheered me up, Screamers got an Uke XD. Still gonna torture you Swindle.

Red _ Swindler: DX

Autobot _ Girl: And don't think I can't, I will find a way ;)

Red _ Swindler has signed off

Sword _ Seeker: Wow you are insane

Ladiesman217: I agree

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: WTF

Profist _ of _ Doom: OH your back, hey, you got one of the better results, don't believe check for yourself

Ghost _ Seeker: Check what?

Profist _ of _ Doom: But why did you leave earlier

Ghost _ Seeker: I'm allergic

Autobot _ Girl: Yeah, we can't decide if it was her “fangirl moment”

Profist _ of _ Doom: Which I can control! And I CAN control my insanity, I just chose not to

Autobot _ Girl: Or something I said...

Ghost _ Seeker: Primus let me deactivate 

Ladiesman217: OMG you broke Starscream 

'Sane _ Copter: You glitch

Sword _ Seeker: TC, WARP I'M COMING BACK TO CYBERTRON

Ladiesman217: Wow they broke both Starscreams

Profist _ of _ Doom: I'm sorry Starscream I will be good IRL (PS Sam, Bee's a Clueless Uke w/ Chibi Seme Traits)

Ladiesman217: Now I can tease him

Profist _ of _ Doom: I just didn't take my medicine (a little orange pill) this morning

Ghost _ Seeker: It shows

Profist _ of _ Doom: When I do take it, I am calm and a good tactician.

Ladiesman217: Really?

Profist _ of _ Doom: Thus as long as I take my meds every morning, I would make a good SIC once you take command of the Decepticons

Ladiesman217: Never going to happen

Profist _ of _ Doom: Or you can use me as a meat shield so that the Autobots don't shoot you

Sword _ Seeker: Not that they manage it anyway

Autobot _ Girl: Wait you are returning to Cybertron?

Sword _ Seeker: Yep

Profist _ of _ Doom: *gasp* Alexis you know what that means

Autobot _ Girl: *gasp* TRINE YAOI! *squee*

Ghost _ Seeker: OMG

Profist _ of _ Doom: *Squee* I gotta call Warpy and- Uh never mind, I will tell you later Lexi

Sword _ Seeker: I have to call Skywarp

Fast _ Racer has signed on

Fast _ Racer: Hey guys what have I missed

Sword _ Seeker: The cause of my suicide

Profist _ of _ Doom: Noo

Ladiesman217: Fangirls

Autobot _ Girl: More specifically Screamer fangirls

Ghost _ Seeker: Something that needs to be irradicated

'Sane _ Copter: Fanatics

Fast _ Racer: They are JUST fangirls? Huh you are crying like sparklings over FANGIRLS!

Profist _ of _ Doom: Humph! We are not just fangirls, we are YAOI fans

Fast _ Racer: DX

Profist _ of _ Doom: We automatically 'Pure Evil' status without having to kill anyone

Autobot _ Girl: My faves are Screamer, Warp and TC

Fast _ Racer: … I'm sorry for everything I have ever said about/to you Screamer 

Sword _ Seeker: Someone shoot me

Ghost _ Seeker: Believe me it doesn't work

Ladiesman217: 0_q

Sword _ Seeker: Unicron just please shoot me

Ghost _ Seeker: I wouldn't ask him

Autobot _ Girl: Uhh I can sense something bad is going to happen. I'm going to log off now... HSXSS4EVA

Autobot _ Girl has signed off

Fast _ Racer: 0-0 that better not stand for what I think it does

Profist _ of _ Doom: It does

Fast _ Racer: Primus, I think I need to tell Optimus about Alexis

Sword _ Seeker: Hot Shot I will be there with an alibi if you need it

Ladiesman217: Anyone would

Ghost _ Seeker: And I thought I had it bad

Sword _ Seeker: Well do something or I will

Profist _ of _ Doom: LOL too late for that, if she is a true Yaoi fangirl I think she is, she's already erased all evidence of it and is out of your harms reach.

Fast _ Racer: I wouldn't say that

Profist _ of _ Doom: Probably with OP right now, or in a 'safe place' where NONE of you can get to her.

Fast _ Racer: You fangirls are as evil as Unicron!... Say maybe Unicron could...

DESTRUCTION has signed on

DESTRUCTION: WHO IN THE PIT DO YOU THINK CREATED FANGIRLS

Fast _ Racer: Who in the Pit is this?

DESTRUCTION: And don't worry Starscream your time will come

Sword _ Seeker: 0_o

Ladiesman217: I don't want to know who that is

Ghost _ Seeker: WHY ME?

Ladiesman217: Oh Primus

Ghost _ Seeker: PRIMUS SAVE ME

Profist _ of _ Doom: Hey Unicron, long time no see

Fast _ Racer: U-Unicron? You know Unicron? Oh Primus save us

Autobot _ Girl has signed on

Autobot _ Girl: I'm sorry Primus is on vacation now, but Unicron is taking he calls if you would like to leave a message

Ghost _ Seeker: When isn't he

Autobot _ Girl: Thanks for the hiding place Unicron, wow there is so much Yaoi here. Heaven

Profist _ of _ Doom: Ahh, must be your first time at YFA_HQ

Autobot _ Girl: Yep

Profist _ of _ Doom: Yeah it is pretty nice just don't reveal it's location otherwise Unicron will have to make a new one

Ghost _ Seeker: YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME

Sword _ Seeker: I have just become a priest of Primus

Ghost _ Seeker: Same, now where is Sunstorm

Ladiesman217: All Hail Unicron?

Ghost _ Seeker: Suck up

DESTRUCTION: Hmm you amuse me Squishie, but you are still an insect

Autobot _ Girl: Damn

Ghost _ Seeker: Language

DESTRUCTION: And Starscream I can touch you whenever I want. It was I who gave you your immortality

DESTRUCTION has signed off

Autobot Girl: *Squee* innuendo! Screamer being a priest won't save you much until Primus comes back from vacation

Sword _ Seeker: It will

Autobot _ Girl: All it does is paint a large red symbol on your back

Profist _ of _ Doom: Unicron, father could you make me a Starscream clone?

 

Fast _ Racer: Ooooppptiiimmusss

Fast _ Racer has signed off

Sword _ Seeker: Anything we say can be innuendo

Ghost _ Seeker: I should have said he couldn't deactivate me

Ladiesman217: Wow

Ghost _ Seeker: She even scared Unicron

Sword _ Seeker: TT_TT

Profist _ of _ Doom: Aww I was going to explain to Hot Shot why I call him that. Unicron created me

Ghost _ Seeker: Surprise

Profist _ of _ Doom: So can I have a loyal Starscream clone

Ladiesman217: Never going to happen

Autobot _ Girl: Oh your the girl who can get favours from a god, I'm glad you are on our side

Profist _ of _ Doom: I wonder why Megs hasn't come on yet. I wanna scare him by introducing him to my father

Ghost _ Seeker: *cough* Mary Sue *cough*

Ladiesman217: That was random

Sword _ Seeker: I will thank you not to clone me

Ladiesman217: Yeah they turn out all insane

Ghost _ Seeker: I blame the mechs who cloned them

Profist _ of _ Doom: Hear that Screamer. You know I am actually good with lemons

Ghost _ Seeker: Ooh

Profist _ of _ Doom: If I were you I would be very nice or you will find yourself being written as very submissive and beggy

Ladiesman217: And that is different from?

Ghost _ Seeker: Shut up

Autobot _ Girl: Oooh I like that

Profist _ of _ Doom: It isn't shameless plug time! Say Screamer, could you seriously get Megatron on?

Sword _ Seeker: Why?

Profist _ of _ Doom: I would like to torture him into suicide. I hate him so much...

Sword _ Seeker: No

Ladiesman217: Why I thought you hated him?

Ghost _ Seeker: Deactivating Megatron is his duty

Sword _ Seeker: That and I wouldn't send my worst enemy to you

Ladiesman217: I wouldn't either


	47. Dark Energon (Prime)

This time instead of Starscream being the annoying one Wheeljack constantly wanted to see if he could make adjustments to his MSN machine.

Starscream had given him the advice to say no. It was either that or hope that Wheeljack didn't blow it up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon (Megatron)

Mini _ Lord (Starscream)

Monitor _ Face (Soundwave)

Erad (Eradicon)

Icon (Eradicon)

Life _is _Right (Optimus Prime)

I _ Hate _ Errors (Ratchet)

Holo _ Femme (Arcee)

Guitar _ Hero (Bulkhead)

Radio _ Talker (Bumblebee)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream's Ghost)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217: Wheeljack won't get off my case

Ghost _ Seeker: Than why did you lead him on?

Ladiesman217: Because he gave me his puppy dog optics

Ghost _ Seeker: He practices that look on Ratchet

Ladiesman217: Wheeljack doesn't need to see Ratchet that much

Ghost _ Seeker: Want to bet?

Ladiesman217: No I submit

Ghost _ Seeker: Really?

Ladiesman217: No! I'm just fragging with you

Ghost _ Seeker: DX

Ladiesman217: Maybe we can talk to someone else?

Ghost _ Seeker: Like who?

Ladiesman217: I don't know

Ghost _ Seeker: Well then why did you say anything?

Ladiesman217: Because I don't want to talk to you

Ghost _ Seeker: Of course you do

Erad has signed on

Icon has signed on

Erad: So what does Screamer want us to do now?

Icon: Who the frag knows

Ladiesman217: ??

Ghost _ Seeker: IDK

Erad: Oh Soundwave is coming

Icon: Back to the mining then

Erad has signed off

Icon has signed off

Ladiesman217: Well that was weird

Ghost _ Seeker: I don't think we're in Kansas anymore

Ladiesman217: You had to say that didn't you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep. Do you know what happened with the dog?

Ladiesman217: Toto? Why?

Ghost _ Seeker: Wasn't he going to be put down in the beginning of the movie?

Ladiesman217: Uhhh

Ghost _ Seeker: I was just wondering

Ladiesman217: I will get back to you on that

Mini _ Lord has signed on

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon has signed on

Mini _ Lord: Why on Earth did you have me blow up the Energon?

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: Did you want the Autobots to get it?

Mini _ Lord: All that work gone down the drain

Ladiesman217: Dark Energon?

Ghost _ Seeker: Who knows

Mini _ Lord: AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN SPY ON US?

Ghost _ Seeker: We were here first

Ladiesman217: That means you are spying on us

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: You fail once again Starscream 

Mini _ Lord: This is Soundwaves job

Ghost _ Seeker: Where have I heard that before

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: And who are you?

Ladiesman217: Sam Witwicky

Ghost _ Seeker: He's a human. I'm Starscream, Air Commander and Second In Command

Ladiesman217: He is deactivated

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: Apparently still couldn't get that right

Ghost _ Seeker: You can't get it right either

Mini _ Lord: Ok then why don't we talk about the Dark Energon?

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: There is nothing to talk about

Ghost _ Seeker: Ok then what is Dark Energon

Ladiesman217: You know for the uneducated

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: Why don't you talk Starscream 

Mini _ Lord: Why you are the apparent 'Lord of Dark Energon'

Ladiesman217: Nice

Ghost _ Seeker: Nice burn

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: You made me look like a fool again Starscream 

Mini _ Lord: Not hard to do

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: Don't push me

Ladiesman217: Back to the Dark Energon

Ghost _ Seeker: I had enough b*tch fighting when I was Decepticon second in command

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: Tell them Starscream 

Mini _ Lord: No you

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: You

Mini _ Lord: YOU!

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: STARSCREAM YOU ARE MY SUBORDINATE – DO IT

Mini _ Lord: You don't have to yell about it

Ghost _ Seeker: Yes he does

Life _ is _ Right has signed on

Life _ is _ Right: Why am I even on?

Holo _ Femme has signed on

Holo _ Femme: Because you are not technologically savvy

Life _ is _ Right: I don't know what that means

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: I don't know either

Mini _ Lord: He isn't good with technology and neither are you

Holo _ Femme: And you are

Mini _ Lord: Of course I am

I _ Hate _ Errors has signed on

I _ Hate _ Errors: Why is everyone on here?

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: I'm killing time

Mini _ Lord: I'm trying to kill him

Ladiesman217: I'm trying to find out what Dark Energon is

Ghost _ Seeker: I'm trying to keep myself interested for the rest of eternity

Life _ is _ Right: I'm on because of Arcee

Holo _ Femme: I'm on here to teach Optimus

I _ Hate _ Errors: Then all of you are wasting your time

Ghost _ Seeker: I don't have anything else to do

Guitar _ Hero has signed on

Radio _ Talker has signed on

Guitar _ Hero: So Bumblebee how are the monitors going?

Radio _ Talker: Boredom is the feeling that everything is a waste of time (1)

Holo _ Femme: Don't you talk by radio?

Ladiesman217: Maybe he wanted a difference?

Guitar _ Hero: That good?

I _ Hate _ Errors: BOTH OF YOU GET BACK ON THE MONITORS

Guitar _ Hero: Aww Ratchet

Radio _ Talker: But I can do better

Life _ is _ Right: I agree. Back on the monitor

Guitar _ Hero has signed off

Radio _ Talker has signed off

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: I never have that problem

Mini _ Lord: That is because you rely on Monitor Face

Ladiesman217: Who?

Ghost _ Seeker: Soundwave 

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: BE QUIET STARSCREAM 

Mini _ Lord: So where is Soundwave?

Monitor _ Face has signed on

Monitor _ Face: BE QUIET STARSCREAM 

Mini _ Lord: That is less effective on the computer Soundwave 

Monitor _ Face has signed off

Holo _ Femme: Pervert

Life _ is _ Right: …

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: Don't say you haven't thought it

Mini _ Lord: Pit knows we can't do anything

I _ Hate _ Errors: ??

Ghost _ Seeker: So how is it?

Holo _ Femme: I don't need to hear this

Holo _ Femme has signed off

Life _ is _ Right: She has come out with a few worse things than that

I _ Hate _ Errors: But those were all fake

Ghost _ Seeker: Well you hoped

Ladiesman217: Well you have done some things

Erad has signed on

Icon has signed on

Erad: You know this is kind of boring acting like drones

Icon: I know

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: WTF?

Erad: Uh busted

Icon: How do we get out of this?

Erad: Run

Erad has sighed off

Icon has signed off

Life _ is _ Right: Ummm...

I _ Hate _ Errors: Was that one of the Eradicons?

Ladiesman217: Two of them

Ghost _ Seeker: What is an Eradicon?

Mini _ Lord: Nah it has to be Soundwave 

I _ Hate _ Errors: Soundwave doesn't have a sense of humour

Life _ is _ Right: …

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: No he doesn't

Ghost _ Seeker: Why doesn't anyone answer your questions?

Ladiesman217: Who knows

Mini _ Lord: Well you don't always get what you want

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: You especially

I _ Hate _ Errors: I have to smack someone

I _ Hate _ Errors has signed off

Life _ is _ Right: I have to go and monitor him

Life _ is _ Right has signed off

Mini _ Lord: Now you need to go and get your spark checked out

Ghost _ Seeker: Why?

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: I don't need to

Mini _ Lord: You shoved a shard of Dark Energon into your spark

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon has signed off

Mini _ Lord: Coward

Ghost _ Seeker: Ok can we get some answers now?

Mini _ Lord: No

Mini _ Lord has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: So did we find out what Dark Energon was

Ladiesman217: No. Or what about the Eradicons?

Ghost _ Seeker: I don't think they knew themselves

Ladiesman217: How do you command troops like that

Ghost _ Seeker: Hard

Ladiesman217: Well good luck to them 

Ghost _ Seeker: Dark Energon sounds familiar to me but I don't know

Ladiesman217: Get back to me on it

Ghost _ Seeker: Well talk to you soon

Ladiesman217: Yeah unless Wheeljack convinces me to give the machine to him

Ghost _ Seeker: NEVER DO IT

Ladiesman217: I never will

Ghost _ Seeker: Never say never

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Hahahaha

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Erad has signed on

Icon has signed on

Erad: So time to get sloshed on High Grade?

Icon: Yep

Erad: Should we include Soundwave?

Icon: He will already know

Erad has signed off

Icon has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Energon? Eradicons? For some reason Sam had ended up with the desire to do some researching. Not that he couldn't wait for Starscream to come up with the answers.

He just didn't trust him enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Quote from Thomas Szasz


	48. Answers (Prime)

Sam had gotten annoyed having no answers from the last chat room. Of course he had been on numerous times and had heard about different chat rooms that had popped up but he hadn't joined in on them. The ghost had also been surprisingly absent and Sam got the feeling that something might be wrong.

Now he had the time and the energy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Mini _ Lord (Starscream)

Monitor _ Face (Soundwave)

Erad (Eradicon)

Icon (Eradicon)

Life _is _Right (Optimus Prime)

I _ Hate _ Errors (Ratchet)

Holo _ Femme (Arcee)

Guitar _ Hero (Bulkhead)

Radio _ Talker (Bumblebee)

Lord _of _ Dark _ Energon (Megatron)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream's Ghost)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217: So am I still haunted?

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: No

Ladiesman217: Then how are you talking to me?

Ghost _ Seeker: Private messaging

Ladiesman217: You are insane

Ghost _ Seeker: And getting worse

Ladiesman217: Have you gotten any answers?

Ghost _ Seeker: Answers to what?

Ladiesman217: What Dark Energon is and what an Eradicon is?

Ghost _ Seeker: I may

Ladiesman217: Well?

Ghost _ Seeker: Not telling

Ladiesman217: Damn you to the Pit

Ghost _ Seeker: Been there done that

Ladiesman217: Possibly more than once

Erad has signed on

Icon has signed on

Erad: My processor hurts

Icon: Then you shouldn't have gotten overcharged

Erad: I blame Soundwave

Ladiesman217: Shouldn't you be working?

Ghost _ Seeker: You might get in trouble

Erad: We all look alike

Icon: Who would know?

Ghost _ Seeker: Soundwave always knows

Ladiesman217: Soundwave is always watching

Erad: I forgot that

Ghost _ Seeker: 24/7

Ladiesman217: No matter what you are doing

Erad: Oh...

Icon: Slag...

Erad has signed off

Icon has signed off

Ladiesman217: We should have asked them some questions first

Ghost _ Seeker: Well it was either that or scare the Pit out of them

Ladiesman217: Scaring them was more fun

Ghost _ Seeker: Now you sound like one of us

Ladiesman217: DX

Ghost _ Seeker: Or you know Sideswipe

Ladiesman217: Is that any better?

Ghost _ Seeker: No not really

Ghost _ Seeker: It could be worse

Ladiesman217: How?

Ghost _ Seeker: You could be the secondary twins

Ladiesman217: I don't mind Skids and Mudflap

Ghost _ Seeker: You must be the only one

Ladiesman217: Leo doesn't mind them either

Ghost _ Seeker: Why should he mind?

Ladiesman217: Well they did insult him all the time

Ghost _ Seeker: I can see why

Ladiesman217: And they... well you never want to know

Ghost _ Seeker: There is nothing I can handle

Ladiesman217: Well there are some things I can't handle

Ghost _ Seeker: I know

Radio _ Talker has signed on

Guitar _ Hero has signed on

Radio _ Talker: We... Have... Finally... Gotten... Rid... Of... Megatron

Guitar _ Hero: Yep

Ladiesman217: Why are you writing like that?

Ghost _ Seeker: Stilted?

Guitar _ Hero: You get used to talking a certain way

Ghost _ Seeker: So how did you get rid of Megatron?

Ladiesman217: That should have been our first question

Radio _ Talker: Blowing... Him... Up

Ladiesman217: How?

Guitar _ Hero: Ended up blowing a space bridge up in his face

Ghost _ Seeker: Won't work

Radio _ Talker: Why?

Ladiesman217: Because Megatron always comes back

Ghost _ Seeker: Because Megatron always comes back

Radio _ Talker: Megatron's... Spark... Signature... Is... Gone

Guitar _ Hero: Ratchet double checked it

Ladiesman217: There are a few things that are constant in all universes

Ghost _ Seeker: Except one

Ladiesman217: Oh yeah

Guitar _ Hero: What are they?

I _ Hate _ Errors has signed on

Life _ is _ Right has signed on

Life _ is _ Right: Bumblebee, Bulkhead you shouldn't brag about anyone's deactivation

I _ Hate _ Errors: Even if that mech is Megatron?

Radio _ Talker: He... Killed... Cliffjumper

Holo _ Femme has signed on

Holo _ Femme: I agree with Bumblebee there Prime

Mini _ Lord has signed on

Mini _ Lord: I agree with him too

Ghost _ Seeker: Of course you do

Holo _ Femme: I hate you Starscream 

Mini _ Lord: Ditto Femme

Holo _ Femme: Die Seeker

Life _ is _ Right: STOP THIS!

Mini _ Lord: Huh?

Holo _ Femme: No!

Mini _ Lord: Oh and Megatron didn't kill him

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh Primus don't say it...

Ladiesman217: I don't think we will like this

Mini _ Lord: I did

Ghost _ Seeker: Of course he did

Ladiesman217: Of course

Holo _ Femme: SLAGGER! I WILL DEACTIVATE YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY 

Mini _ Lord: His Energon coated my hands

Life _ is _ Right: We do not need the specifics

Mini _ Lord: Oh yes you do

Radio _ Talker: DX

Guitar _ Hero: T_T

I _ Hate _ Errors: You truly are evil

Mini _ Lord: And it was fun

Holo _ Femme: YOU SICK FRAGGER!

Radio _ Talker: …

Guitar Hero: Come with me Bumblebee

Mini _ Lord: Before I drained his corpse and gave it to Megatron to play with

Holo _ Femme: THEN I WILL PLAY WITH YOUR CORPSE WITH DAR...

Holo _ Femme has signed off

I _ Hate _ Errors: Enough of that now

Ghost _ Seeker: Thanks

Mini _ Lord: For now at least

I _ Hate _ Errors: Give it up Screamer

Life _ is _ Right: Back to Megatron 

Ladiesman217: Too bad Megatron doesn't stay deactivated

I _ Hate _ Errors: Bumblebee, Bulkhead you don't need to read slag like this

Radio _ Talker: Ok

Guitar _ Hero: Awww...

I _ Hate _ Errors: Now younglings!

Radio _ Talker has signed off

Guitar _ Hero has signed off

Mini _ Lord: They will hear it eventually

I _ Hate _ Errors: Why because you will go out of your way to tell them?

Mini _ Lord: Of course

Life _ is _ Right: Not for a long time

Ladiesman217: They will find out eventually even without his help

Ghost _ Seeker: You know when Megatron comes back from the grave

Life _ is _ Right: That won't happen

I _ Hate _ Errors: Unless... OH SLAG!

Ladiesman217: What?

Ghost _ Seeker: Stop being so cryptic

Mini _ Lord: HE IS DEACTIVATED! THERE IS NO WAY HE CAN RETURN!

I _ Hate _ Errors: Unless he stabbed his spark with Dark Energon

Ladiesman217: What is Dark Energon?

Ghost _ Seeker: I agree

Mini _ Lord: We didn't tell you before?

I _ Hate _ Errors: Who cares just tell them now

Ladiesman217: What is Dark Energon?

Life _ is _ Right: They are still not getting answers

Mini _ Lord: Of course

Ghost _ Seeker: Well?

Mini _ Lord: Dark Energon is the blood of Unicron

Life _ is _ Right: And can bring the dead back to life

I _ Hate _ Errors: As processor less zombies

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh now I understand

Ladiesman217: What?

Ghost _ Seeker: I will tell you later

I _ Hate _ Errors: And Megatron shoved a huge chunk into his spark

Mini _ Lord: Megatron shoved it into his chest before he offlined

I _ Hate _ Errors: And no one knows what that could do to you 

Ghost _ Seeker: Horrific things that you don't want to know

Ladiesman217: Will you explain?

Ghost _ Seeker: Not for as long as I live

Life _ is _ Right: And that would be

Ladiesman217: Forever

Mini _ Lord: I hope that happens to me

Ghost _ Seeker: Maybe...

I _ Hate _ Errors: Slag no

Life _ is _ Right: I pray to Primus that doesn't happen

Ghost _ Seeker: If you just said that it will happen

Mini _ Lord: I have an army to run

Mini _ Lord has signed off

I _ Hate _ Errors: So how do you know what would happen to Megatron?

Ghost _ Seeker: I know Unicron

Ladiesman217: Very well

Life _ is _ Right: Was that innuendo?

Ladiesman217: Of course

Ghost _ Seeker: I spent many billion of millennia with the old god. Not very pleasant ones

I _ Hate _ Errors: Must have been fun

Ladiesman217: XD

Ghost _ Seeker: Funner than spending millennia with Megatron 

I _ Hate _ Errors: I need to tend my med bay

I _ Hate _ Errors has signed off

Life _ is _ Right: I need to watch out for Megatron 

Life _ is _ Right has signed off

Ladiesman217: I need to go

Ghost _ Seeker: Ok

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Now what?

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon has signed on

Monitor _ Face has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Huh?

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: So has Starscream played his hand?

Monitor _ Face: Indeed

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: Excellent

Monitor _ Face: Instructions Lord Megatron 

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: Act like usual. Don't inform the little fool that I am alive

Monitor _ Face: Indeed

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: He will have a ball finding out soon enough... well I will have fun

Monitor _ Face: I look forward to that day

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon: Dismissed

Lord _ of _ Dark _ Energon has signed off

Monitor _ Face has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Ok then. Well Megatron didn't stay deactivated long

Ghost _ Seeker: Should I tell them?

Ghost _ Seeker: This is a hard one

Erad has signed on

Icon has signed on

Erad: Nah let them find out on their own

Ghost _ Seeker: Why?

Icon: I agree

Ghost _ Seeker: I will think on it

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Erad: So dig into our high grade stash again?

Icon: Wait we have a stash?

Erad: Yeah it was Starscreams

Icon: Didn't we drink that?

Erad: No... I don't think so

Icon: We might have a problem

Erad: … Pit no

Icon: Well lets get smashed

Erad has signed off

Icon has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that session just left Sam lamenting the loss of his sanity. Nothing could make him forget certain things and he just prayed he never learned about what went on after he left.

The ghost was creepy enough.


	49. Spelling Mistakes (Prime)

Sam had finally finished college and was trying to look for a job. Carly had set him up at her apartment but that couldn't be a long term arrangement.

It made him too much of a toy boy. Kicking off the disappointment of so many failed applications Sam once again went onto the inter dimensional chat room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Complete _ Lord (Starscream)

Monitor _ Face (Soundwave)

Erad (Eradicon)

Icon (Eradicon)

Luscious _ in _ Chrome (Knock Out)

Assistant _ Breakage (Breakdown)

I _ Hate _ Errors (Ratchet)

Holo _ Femme (Arcee)

Life _ is _ Right (Optimus Prime)

Guitar _ Hero (Bulkhead)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ghost _ Seeker: What do you want?

Ladiesman217: Is that how you greet an old friend?

Ghost _ Seeker: No I usually shoot them 

Ladiesman217: Then I am glad not to be an old friend

Ghost _ Seeker: Didn't you just say that we were friends?

Ladiesman217: I didn't want to be shot

Ghost _ Seeker: Who said that you would be shot?

Ladiesman217: You just did

Ghost _ Seeker: I didn't say that I would shoot you 

Ladiesman217: Why do I even try?

Ghost _ Seeker: Cause you don't learn from your lessons

Ladiesman217: And you do?

Ghost _ Seeker: I have an eternity to learn, you don't

Luscious _ in _ Chrome has signed on

Assistant _ Breakage has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Well it seems as though we have guests

Ladiesman217: Who are you?

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: Knock Out

Assistant _ Breakage: Breakdown

Ghost _ Seeker: I know a Breakdown

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: And who might you be?

Ladiesman217: Sam Witwickity

Ghost _ Seeker: Alternative universe Starscream... Witwicky spelt his own name wrong

Ladiesman217: What?! Oh slag

Luscious _in _ Chrome: Oh slag Starscream 

Ghost _ Seeker: That is Lord Starscream to you 

Ladiesman217: Please don't go on about that

Assistant _ Breakage: We don't need to hear that here

Complete _ Lord has signed on

Complete _ Lord: Breakdown, Knock Out what are you doing here?

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: Socialising

Erad has signed on

Icon has signed on

Erad: What do you say about Knock Out?

Icon: Eh...

Erad: Well he seems to have a thing for Prime

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: Huh?

Erad: Eh

Erad has signed off

Icon has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Ooh some gossip

Ladiesman217: That is always interesting

Complete _ Lord: What is this about Prime Knock Out?

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: I just complemented him on his rims

Life _ is _ Right has signed on

Holo _ Femme has signed on

I _ Hate _ Errors has signed on

Guitar _ Hero has signed on

Complete _ Lord: Here is the mech now

Holo _ Femme: Which mech?

Ghost _ Seeker: Prime

Life _ is _ Right: What to you want Starscream?

Ladiesman217: Why does everyone ask that?

I _ Hate _ Errors: Because it gets answers quickly

Ladiesman217: Still kind of rude

Assistant _ Breakage: I like it

Guitar _ Hero: Of course you do

Complete _ Lord: We divert from the topic at hand

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: There is no topic

Complete _ Lord: Not according to the troops

Life _ is _ Right: What topic

Guitar _ Hero: Yes we would all like to know

Complete _ Lord: Apparently Knock Out... indulged in some... harmless complimenting

Life _ is _ Right: o.0... oh Greece

Holo _ Femme: That is disturbing

Guitar _ Hero: Well that wasn't all it was cracked up to be

Complete _ Lord: Isn't it?

Holo _ Femme: Not compared to what we heard of you

Life _ is _ Right: I wouldn't comment Starscream 

Ghost _ Seeker: I really can't comment then

Ladiesman217: No you can't

Complete _ Lord: I don't know what you are talking about

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: No you just like to spend time... alone with Megatron 

Erad has signed on

Icon has signed on

Erad: Isn't he unconscious?

Assistant _ Breakage: Yes

Ghost _ Seeker: I thought he was deactivated

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: I am still working on his damage

Icon: Then what can Starscream do with Mega.... Oh dear Primus

Erad has signed off

Icon has signed off

Guitar _ Hero: Megatron is still online?

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: Megatron always comes back

Ghost _ Seeker: I learnt that the hard way

Complete _ Lord: Yes but he won't ever regain consciousness

Monitor _ Face has signed on

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: Well that is yet to be seen

Life _ is _ Right: I have fought Megatron for long enough. He will not give up easily

I _ Hate _ Errors: I would have had him up and running by now

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: I don't doubt

Assistant _ Breakage: I do

I _ Hate _ Errors: And why is that

Assistant _ Breakage: You don't have to deal with Starscream... or Soundwave

Ghost _ Seeker: What is wrong with Soundwave?

Ladiesman217: Other than he is creepy

Complete _ Lord: No that completely describes him

Guitar _ Hero: He like photography

Holo _ Femme: That is even creepier

Ladiesman217: And the tentacles

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh yeah.... tentacle rap...

Holo _ Femme: I hope he isn't taking pictures of me

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: Why would he do that?

Guitar _ Hero: She is the only femme on Earth

Erad has signed on

Icon has signed on

Erad: You do know Soundwave is reading all this

Icon: And has been for a while

Erad has signed off

Icon has signed off

Complete _ Lord: TT_TT

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: WTF?

Ladiesman217: 0.o

I _ Hate _ Errors: At least the base is clear of Scraplets

Life _ is _ Right: I am sorry to have left you to that

Complete _ Lord: And where is your base exactly?

Guitar _ Hero: Never telling younglings

Ghost _ Seeker: Nice way of asking

Ladiesman217: Yeah shouldn't you be torturing them?

Complete _ Lord: Tried that

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: On whom?

Complete _ Lord: Cliffjumper

Holo _ Femme: You are a cruel slagger Starscream 

Complete _ Lord: Flattery will get you no where

Complete _ Lord: Don't worry your pretty little helm Arcee I didn't torture him

Ghost _ Seeker: Much

Holo _ Femme: You are evil

Complete _ Lord: More evil than Megatron?

I _ Hate _ Errors: No

Complete _ Lord: Damn must work on that

I _ Hate _ Errors: Never going to happen

Complete _ Lord: At least I didn't allow a spy into my base

Holo _ Femme: That worked for only a little while

Ladiesman217: Yeah they always get caught

Complete _ Lord: Who are you going for?

Ladiesman217: The Autobots

Ghost _ Seeker: I am working on changing that

Complete _ Lord: Good luck

Guitar _ Hero: I miss 'Jackie

Ghost _ Seeker: Please don't tell me...

Ladiesman217: Who is that?

Guitar _ Hero: Wheeljack

Holo _ Femme: The real Wheeljack

Complete _ Lord: Makeshift was an idiot

Holo _ Femme: Didn't he deactivate?

I _ Hate _ Errors: Not that he deserved it

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: No but he did get reassigned

Complete _ Lord: Too bad

Guitar _ Hero: Wheeljack took him down with his swords easily

Ghost _ Seeker: Someone gave him swords?

Ladiesman217: Swords he didn't blow up

Guitar _ Hero: What are you talking about?

Ghost _ Seeker: I guess nothing

Complete _ Lord: I still don't know why you chose an auto mobile

Assistant _ Breakage: He didn't say that to me

Complete _ Lord: I hadn't talked to you then

Ghost _ Seeker: If you could fly...

Ladiesman217: Flying isn't everything

I _ Hate _ Errors: Not to a Seeker

Ghost _ Seeker: Even this deactivated one

Ladiesman217: How could you fly?

Ghost _ Seeker: Don't ask

I _ Hate _ Errors: Prime Fowler wants to talk

Life _ is _ Right: Right

Life _ is _ Right has signed off

I _ Hate _ Errors: I must go and see Bumblebee

I _ Hate _ Errors has signed off

Holo _ Femme: I will go take Jack to work

Holo _ Femme has signed off

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: I will check on Megatron 

Complete _ Lord: You don't have to

Luscious _ in _ Chrome: Yes but Soundwave is creepier than you 

Assistant _ Breakage: I will assist

Luscious _ in _ Chrome has signed off

Assistant _ Breakage has signed off

Guitar _ Hero: I must go and check up on Miko

Guitar _ Hero has signed off

Complete _ Lord: I really must check up on Soundwave

Complete _ Lord has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Well that leaves us

Ladiesman217: And Soundwave

Ghost _ Seeker: Soundwave is still on?

Ladiesman217: Yep

Ghost _ Seeker: Well at least he isn't rapin... attached to a satellite

Ladiesman217: Poor thing

Ghost _ Seeker: Must go and terrorise Galvatron

Ladiesman217: Ok I have to... go and do something

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Monitor _ Face: …

Monitor _ Face: …

Monitor _ Face: XD

Monitor _ Face has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a diversion for his depression Sam thought this hadn't worked out as well as he wanted. Nothing was going to take off his mind what his parents would look like when they finally came.

At least he had Carly


	50. GWPNM (Beast Wars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a Prime Dead End toy. Does anyone know if Dead End is going to be in Transformers Prime (I really hope not since he is one of my favourite Decepticons)

This time Starscream didn't even bother to wait for Sam to get on MSN. It wouldn't be too good if he spent all his time around that moronically heroic human. He still (and would always) have a reputation to uphold.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames

Pred – Reprogrammer (Tarantulas)

BURN _ Maximals (Inferno)

GWPNM (Megatron)

X _ X _ X (Rampage)

Big _ Primal (Optimus Primal)

Iron _ Butterfly (Waspinator)

Brooding _ Tuna (Depthcharge)

Winged _ Dog (Silverbolt)

Black _ Widow (Blackarachnia)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream's Ghost)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big _ Primal: Depthcharge we need your help

Brooding _ Tuna: No you don't

Big _ Primal: You have something better to do?

Brooding _ Tuna: Catching Protoform X

Big _ Primal: Rampage can wait till later

Brooding _ Tuna: He can but I don't

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Jealous?

Brooding _ Tuna: Of what?

Big _ Primal: Not now...

Ghost _ Seeker: Of his immortality

Big _ Primal: …

Brooding _ Tuna: You are insane

Ghost _ Seeker: So I have been told

Big _ Primal: Accepting that is the first step to recovery

Brooding _ Tuna: that will never happen

Ghost _ Seeker: So do you remember where you heard my name from yet?

Big _ Primal: Why would he?

Ghost _ Seeker: …

Big _ Primal: Your records were sealed. No one really knows who you are

Ghost _ Seeker: … Go to the Pit Primal

Brooding _ Tuna: You first

X _ X _ X has signed on

X _ X _ X: Are you playing our game with someone else?

Brooding _ Tuna: …

Ghost _ Seeker: Rampage how is the hunting?

X _ X _ X: Boring... 

X _ X _ X: Haven't even seen the Maximal youngling

Big _ Primal: Cheetor?

Brooding _ Tuna: He did like them young

Ghost _ Seeker: Like a few other mechs that I know

Big _ Primal: Why is that so disconcerting

Ghost _ Seeker: I don't know

X _ X _ X: It would be more disconcerting if he didn't know mechs like that

Big _ Primal: You don't have to be so sarcastic

Brooding _ Tuna: X can be sarcastic?

X _ X _ X: One of my many under-appreciated talents

Brooding _ Tuna: I never wanted to know you could be sarcastic

X _ X _ X: Hey... the hunt is on...

Ghost _ Seeker: have fun

X _ X _ X has signed off

Brooding _ Tuna: Slag...

Big _ Primal: ???

Brooding _ Tuna has signed off

Big _ Primal: I should really check up on him

Ghost _ Seeker: Does he need a babysitter?

Big _ Primal: Maybe

Big _ Primal has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Once again I am by myself

Ghost _ Seeker: Not that I was with anyone before

Ghost _ Seeker: No one even close to being near me

Ghost _ Seeker: …

Ghost _ Seeker: I need to really talk to someone

Phantom _ Seeker: I'm here

Ghost _ Seeker: Who the slag are you?

Phantom _ Seeker: You don't need to know

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh I need to know

Phantom _ Seeker: Yeah and it will torment you forever

Ghost _ Seeker: How did you even get on?

Phantom _ Seeker: Without logging on?

Ghost _ Seeker: Yep

Phantom _ Seeker: Something else you have to figure out yourself

Ghost _ Seeker: What do you mean?

Ghost _ Seeker: What do you mean?

GWPNM has signed on

BURN _ Maximals has signed on

GWPNM: Who the slag changed my username again?

BURN _ Maximals: It wasn't I this time my Queen

GWPNM: What the slag does GWPNM actually mean?

Ghost _ Seeker: Well it wasn't me

BURN _ Maximals: Royalty I suspect that it was that treacherous Spider

Pred _ Reprogrammer has signed on

Pred _ Reprogrammer: What have I done now?

GWPNM: Changed my username?

Pred _ Reprogrammer: Why would I do that? I preferred the old ones

Ghost _ Seeker: We actually knew what they meant

GWPNM: INFERNO FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO ME!

BURN _ Maximals: Yes my Queen!

BURN _ Maximals has signed off

Pred _ Reprogrammer: I suppose that he is looking for me

GWPNM: Who isn't looking for you

Pred _ Reprogrammer: Unicron

GWPNM: Spawn of Unicron

Ghost _ Seeker: That is my position

GWPNM: …

Winged _ Dog has signed on

Black _ Widow has signed on

Black _ Widow: I see that you have been talking to yourself again Starscream 

Ghost _ Seeker: What do you mean?

GWPNM: Yes explain!

Black _ Widow: Read back through the messages

Ghost _ Seeker: I still don't see it

Black _ Widow: You are an idiot

Winged _ Dog: Darling can you at least try to get along?

GWPNM: That will never happen

Ghost _ Seeker: Ok then where did I talk to myself

Black _ Widow: Between when Optimus left and Megatron came on

Winged _ Dog: Blackarachnia is is right

Pred _ Reprogrammer has signed on

Pred _ Reprogrammer: The witch is never right

Winged _ Dog: I will find you Tarantulas

GWPNM: Tell me when you find him and I can scrap him

Winged _ Dog: I'm not sure about that...

GWPNM: I hate honor

Pred _ Reprogrammer: Shows why you don't have any

Ghost _ Seeker: All right. Back onto me and why you think I am talking to myself

Black _ Widow: You were having a one sided conversation

GWPNM: Didn't you have enough of those conversations in life?

Ghost _ Seeker: I was talking to someone

Black _ Widow: Oh yeah tell us their username?

Ghost _ Seeker: Phantom _ Seeker

Black _ Widow: Nope

GWPNM: You really are insane

Winged _ Dog: Maybe there was someone...

Pred _ Reprogrammer: Who erased all signs they were here?

Pred _ Reprogrammer: Without us knowing

Ghost _ Seeker: Then how come I can see his posts?

Black _ Widow: You are insane?

Winged _ Dog: Maybe just a little delusional?

Pred _ Reprogrammer: Can we change the subject?

Ghost _ Seeker: Sure. What does GWPNM mean?

Pred _ Reprogrammer: I told you I don't know

Black _ Widow: That means something?

Winged _ Dog: Good Warm Place Near Me?

Ghost _ Seeker: Is that all you could come up with?

Black _ Widow: Great Widows Perve More

Ghost _ Seeker: Huh?

Pred _ Reprogrammer: I'm not going to join

GWPNM: NO! To all of them

Winged _ Dog: Whoever wrote them isn't coming on any time soon

Black _ Widow: Which means we won't find out

Ghost _ Seeker: Bugger

GWPNM: We have stuff to worry about

GWPNM: So get off the internet

Black _ Widow: Another planning session for att...

Winged _ Dog: What was that my dear?

Black _ Widow: Nothing...

Black _ Widow has signed off

Pred _ Reprogrammer has signed off

Winged _ Dog has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Nothing more to do here now

Phantom _ Seeker: That you know of

Ghost _ Seeker: Who the slag are you?

Phantom _ Seeker: Ah I won't give that secret away

Ghost _ Seeker: Who are you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Who are you?

Ghost _ Seeker: Slag it all

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Iron _ Butterfly has signed on

Iron _ Butterfly: Waspinator know what username means

Iron _ Butterfly: Galvatron Was Purple Not Megatron

Iron _ Butterfly: Waspinator smart

Iron _ Butterfly has signed off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream was glad that there was no one else on to question him about what had happened. As it was he had no clue who had signed in under the name Phantom _ Seeker. It was far too close to his own username and it was creeping him out.

Maybe he was insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally up to the end of the prewritten MSN chapters. Hopefully will write some new ones soon. Honestly I had taken too long from this and I had forgotten what GWPNM meant. I also have no clue who Phantom Seeker is so any ideas will be appreciated.


	51. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this would probably be against the timeline of the movies but I don't care. I ignore Dark of the Moon and Age of Extinction except for weird comments

It had been two years since Sam had heard anything strange on MSN. There had been a rumor that Primus had gotten tired of screwing with him or that Starscreams ghost had finally been exorcised.

Sam went for the first option.

Well it was time to try again and hope he wasn’t suckered into another boring lecture about how you shouldn’t keep claiming that certain mechs won’t deactivate.

Usernames

Peace_leader_1 (Optimus Prime)

Iron _ Cannon (Ironhide)

Sweet _ As _ Bee (Bumblebee)

Hatchet _On _The _Loose (Ratchet)

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 (Megatron)

Ruler _ Of _ Evil (Galvatron)

Comm _ Officer _ 6 (Soundwave)

Treacherous _ Star (Starscream)

Purple _ Warp _ 158 (Skywarp)

Blue _ Thunder (Thundercracker)

Ghost _ Seeker (G1 Starscream)

 

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: hello?

Ladiesman217: This is getting harsh. 

Ladiesman217: What is with the silent treatment?

Ghost _ Seeker has signed on

Ladiesman217: FINALLY!

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t you yell at me DX

Ladiesman217: 2 YEARS AND YOU DON’T CALL

Ghost _ Seeker: And…

Ladiesman217: AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH ANY MORE?

Ghost _ Seeker: Has Mikaela dumped you yet?

Ladiesman217: WHAT? NO! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?

Ghost _ Seeker: Just wondering. You seem a bit tense and I thought you might not be getting any.

Ladiesman217: That is NONE of your concern

Iron _ Cannon has signed on

Sweet _ As _ Bee has signed on

Peace _ Leader _ 1 has signed on

Hatchet _ On _ The _ Loose has signed on

Ladiesman217: So I see everyone comes on and has a chat without me

Sweet _ As _ Bee: Prime ordered us not to

Peace _ Leader _ 1: It was for your protection

Iron _ Cannon: We were quite spark broken about it

Ghost _ Seeker: They got tired of you

Hatchet _ On _ The _ Loose: Not him. YOU!

Ladiesman217: Ooh burn

Ghost _ Seeker: Will you shut up.

Iron _ Cannon: Nice comeback Screamer

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t call me that

Ladiesman217: Screamer

Ghost _ Seeker: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT

Peace _ Leader _ 1: I heard that on the other side of the base

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed in

Treacherous _ Star has signed in

Purple _ Warp _158 has signed in

Blue _ Thunder has signed in

Comm _ Officer _ 6 has signed in

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: I heard that

Blue _ Thunder: We heard it on the moon

Ladiesman217: So you talk to the Decepticons but not to me?

Peace _ Leader _ 1: We have interrupted your life enough Samuel Witwiky

Ladiesman217: Two years and you have forgotten how to spell my last name

Sweet _ As _ Bee: Of course not Sam

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Didn’t know it to begin with. Which squishy is this again?

Purple _ Warp _158: They all look the same

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Indeed

Iron _ Cannon: Mine squishy doesn’t

Ghost _ Seeker: I have seen a hundred like Cade Yeager

Ladiesman217: Who?

Iron _ Cannon: I was talking about Lennox

Ghost _ Seeker: Who?

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: I am bored of this conversation. Useless!

Treacherous _ Star: What? I was in the middle of something

Blue _ Thunder: Or someones

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Skywarp: switch back with Thundercracker

Purple _ Warper _ 158: Bugger

Blue _ Thunder: Don’t do that again

Hatchet _ On _ The _ Loose: We already have enough to worry about

Ladiesman217: Like who is Cade Yeager?

Ghost _ Seeker: Oh he is just the squishy that replaces you after you die

Ladiesman217: WHAT?

Sweet _ Like _ Bee: ?????

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Finally!

Blue _ Thunder: How do you know this?

Ghost _ Seeker: I see all

Treacherous _ Star: That is Sauron

Blue _ Seeker: Hangs around like him

Ladiesman217: Agreed

Iron _ Cannon: Seconded

Ghost _ Seeker: Don’t you want to know what happens

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Me! That is what happens

Treacherous _ Star: mumble mumble

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Say that again

Blue _ Thunder: Hoping that wouldn’t happen

Peace _ Leader _ 1: Not now brother

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Starscream: couldn’t kill your way out of a paper bag

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: That is enough Starscream. BRIG NOW!

Ghost _ Seeker: But then he wouldn’t know how he died

Iron _ Cannon: Ha!

Ghost _ Seeker: I know how you died too

Hatchet _ On _ The _ Loose: Ha!

Ghost _ Seeker: Same with you

Peace _ Leader _ 1: Who hasn’t died?

Ladiesman217: You came back from the dead

Peace _ Leader _ 1: Don’t remind me

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Please remind me

Ladiesman217: You are a sick mech

Treacherous _ Star: We all know

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Aren’t you in the brig already

Treacherous _ Star: Of course

Comm _ Officer _ 6: MSN: keeps him quiet

Ghost _ Seeker: You die too Soundwave

Comm _ Officer _ 6: TT_TT

Ghost _ Seeker: At least Optimus made it quick for you

Comm_ Officer _6 has signed off

Peace _ Leader _ 1: … I don’t know what to say

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: Prime! I need him!

Treacherous _ Star: Say it when he isn’t even here

Ghost _ Seeker: Optimus made yours quick too Megatron. Ripped your head off

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: 80 

Hatchet _ On _ The _ Loose: He probably had a reason

Ghost _ Seeker: Like offering a cease fire?

Peace _ Leader _ 1 has signed off

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666: PRIME!

Ultimate _ Ruler _ 666 has signed off

Iron _ Cannon: About time

Ghost _ Seeker: For What? Mr Cosmic Rust

Hatchet _ On _ The _ Loose: WHO would do that?

Ghost _ Seeker: Sentinal Prime

Sweet _ As _ Bee: Isn’t he a Prime and an Autobot?

Ghost _ Seeker: Nah. Traitor

Iron _ Cannon has signed off

Purple _ Warp _158: Me and TC still live?

Blue _ Thunder: TC and I still live.

Purple _ Warp _ 158: I said that

Ghost _ Seeker: Of course. You are just stuck on Mars

Purple _ Warp _ 158: Yay!

Purple _ Warp _ 158: Come TC we have life to celebrate

Purple _ Warp _ 158 has signed off

Blue _ Thunder has signed off

Ladiesman217: I know what they are doing

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Comment: Easily made

Ghost _ Seeker: Verily. You got jumped by an Autobot. 

Sweet _ As _ Bee: Which one?

Ladiesman217: Does it matter?

Comm _ Officer _ 6: Negative

Ghost _ Seeker: Laserbeak dies too

Comm _ Officer _ 6 has signed off

Ladiesman217: That was just cruel

Sweet _ As _ Bee: I concur

Ghost _ Seeker: I never said I was nice

Treacherous _ Star: Sucks to be Soundwave

Ladiesman217: I hope your death is embarrassing

Ghost _ Seeker: It is

Treacherous _ Star: How

Ghost _ Seeker: Ladiesman217 blows your head up

Ladiesman217: Why me

Treacherous _ Star: YOU! I WILL HAUNT UNTIL YOU PERISH

Treacherous _ Star has signed off

Ladiesman217: You already do

Ladiesman217 has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: I didn’t get to the good part

Ruler _ Of _ Evil has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: How?

Ruler _ Of _ Evil: Because I can

Ruler _ Of _ Evil has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Ok then

Phantom _ Seeker has signed on

Ghost _ Seeker: Who are you

Phantom _ Seeker: Keep asking yourself and you will know

Phantom _ Seeker has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: Slagger

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

For some reason that was not too uncomfortable. Sam had a weird feeling that he may have missed something that was important.


	52. Balance

After spending some time off of the computer and getting back to nature Sam had a desire to see how some old friends were going.

Before a long time off again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usernames  
Red _ Star (Starscream)

Press _ My _ Buttons (Soundwave)

Blue _ Moon (Thundercracker)

Always _ Talking (Bluestreak)

Big _ Bang (Wheeljack)

Purple _ Sun (Skywarp)

ChaosBalance (Megatron)

Ghost _ Seeker (Starscream’s ghost)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladiesman217 has signed on

Ladiesman217: Hello?

Ghost _ Seeker: I am not talking to you

Ladiesman217: What did I do?

Ghost _ Seeker: I sent you an email and you didn’t reply

Ladiesman217: You did?

Ghost _ Seeker: Of course!

Ladiesman217: You didn’t

Ghost _ Seeker: Yeah I did. 195 days ago

Ladiesman217: Why did you?

Ghost _ Seeker: I was bored

Ghost _ Seeker: No one was talking to me and I have eternity to fill

Ladiesman217: That is your problem

Red _ Star has signed on

ChaosBalance has signed on

Red _ Star: That plan is dreadful

ChaosBalance: Better than what you came up with

Red _ Star: You didn’t listen to me

ChaosBalance: No one listens to you

Ladiesman217: His voice is that bad

Ghost _ Seeker: Could have been worse

Red _ Star: It isn’t that bad

ChaosBalance: It is like listening to squishy nails on chalkboard

Ladiesman217: Worse

ChaosBalance: Like my continuously bad user names

Red _ Star: Yep

Ladiesman217: …

Ghost _ Seeker: It is the only amusement that I get

Ladiesman217: Other than screwing with others

Red _ Star: I do that anyway

Ladiesman217: That is why they don’t like you

ChaosBalance: Other than his huge ego

Ghost _ Star: That will get bigger/smaller

Ladiesman217: That was as clear as mud

Red _ Star: Suck it up

ChaosBalance: You don’t get it either

Red _ Star: My giant ego must be getting in the way

Blue _ Moon has signed on

Purple _ Sun has signed on

Purple _ Sun: When has this been happening?

Red _ Star: For the past three years

Blue _ Moon: No need to be sarcastic Starscream

ChaosBalance: Aren’t you on duty Skywarp?

Purple _ Sun: Just got off

Ladiesman217: Didn’t need to know that

Ghost _ Seeker: You have a dirty mind

Blue _ Moon: That was an easy conclusion to come to

ChaosBalance: One that I get reminded of every day

Red _ Star: Not every day

Blue _ Moon: Every week

ChaosBalance: With two trines on base that is too much

ChaosBalance: Plus you don’t get off for another three hours

Purple _ Sun: I know

Red _ Star: I am limiting your internet

Blue _ Moon: Please do

Ghost _ Seeker: What internet use?

ChaosBalance: SKYWARP GET OFF THE INTERNET!

Purple _ Sun has signed off

Blue _ Moon: I better check on him

Blue _ Moon has signed off

Red _ Star: don’t you have something to do too Megatron?

ChaosBalance: I delegated it to Soundwave

Press _ My _ Buttons has signed on

Ladiesman217: WTF?

Red _ Star: Wasn’t me

Ghost _ Seeker: Wasn’t me too

Press _ My _ Buttons: Explanation: necessary

ChaosBalance: Username

Ladiesman217: Happy Megatron?

ChaosBalance: of course!

Press _ My _ Buttons: XC

ChaosBalance: Go with the pain

Ladiesman217: It won’t go away

Ghost _ Seeker: At least there are no Autobots here

Always _ Talking has signed on

Big _ Bang has signed on

Red _ Seeker: talked too soon

Ghost _ Seeker: Always do

Always _ Talking: What are you talking about. There is nothing that you can talk about that we would be interested in. I mean we have our own probl

Big _ Bang: Bluestreak we don’t need to tell the enemy our secrets

Always _ Talking: There is nothing that Soundwave can’t get to

Press _ My _ Buttons: Statement: correct

Big _ Bang: Oh has Skywarp been at your username?

ChaosBalance: Finally to someone else  
Red _ Seeker: Is that a challenge?

Ghost _ Seeker: Please be yes

Always _ Talking: Well with Megatron and Starscream at each other’s necks means that we ca have some time off. Sunstreaker will like to spend some time on his detailing. Sideswipe has a bet on how many times Wheeljack can blow his hand off

Big _ Bang: Ummmm

Ghost _ Seeker: Already happened?

Big _ Bang: Yep

Always _ Talking: Lets go to medbay. I bet Ratchet would love to turn you into a toaster or maybe a 

Big _ Bang has signed off

Always _ Talking has signed off

ChaosBalance: Soundwave go find out what happened

Press _ My _ Buttons has signed off

Red _ Seeker: Challenge accepted

Red _ Seeker has signed off

Ghost _ Seeker: This will be interesting

Ghost _ Seeker has signed off

Ladiesman217: So Megatron what’s up?

ChaosBalance: Draining the Earth of natural resources

Ladiesman217: How is that going?

ChaosBalance: Good

Ladiesman217: This is awkward

ChaosBalance: I know

Ladiesman217: Nice username

Ladiesman217 has signed off

ChaosBalance: Better than what I usually get

ChaosBalance has signed off

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that wasn’t too bad and Sam wondered if he could stand to go on more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for ChaosBalance who I hope hasn't lost interest in the story over the 195 days since he asked if I was going to continue


End file.
